God Bless The Child
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: It's been four years since the sinking of Titanic. Desperate to keep custody of the son she had with Jack, Rose returns to her old life in Philadelphia and makes a deal with the devil. Will this plan work or will it just lead to more pain and heartbreak? My second Cal/Rose story...
1. Chapter 1

On the doorstep of one Ruth Dewitt Bukater stood two figures. A woman and a child. Not many people would recognize the woman. At a glance, she looked like a pale, poorly dressed, waif, knocking on the door, asking for charity. People would have been surprised to know that the woman was the daughter of the former socialite who owned the house. A closer look would tell them that the woman was Rose Dewitt Bukater, come back from the dead. But no one took a closer look. They just went about their business, knowing that most likely, Ruth would send this hapless woman and her child away.

Ignoring the stares and keeping the child in her arms, Rose Dewitt Bukater...or rather Rose Dawson, ringed the bell once again. The decision to come here had not been an easy one. In fact, it had been a decision made out of pure desperation. It wasn't because she couldn't handle it in the lower class. In fact, she had done very well for herself and her child these past four years...that was until she made the mistake of going to Chippewa Falls and now, the one thing that meant most to her was in danger of being taken away and her only recourse was to return back to her old life and hope that she had a chance to fight back there.

She was just nervous about what her mother would say, seeing her alive and well with a child to care for. Would she turn her back on them or would she take them in and help her in her time in need? Really, she expected to be thrown out...but she had to try.

It was a young maid that Rose had never seen before that answered the door. "May I help you, Miss? If it is food you want..."

"May I speak to the lady of the house, please," Rose requested as she tried to ignore the butterflies battling it out in her stomach.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Rose tried hard not to roll her eyes. How typical it was for her mother to still set appointments for meetings and visits. "No, but she'll want to see me. Trust me."

The maid looked skeptical. Ruth Dewitt Bukater barely saw anyone without an appointment. Caledon Hockley was the only person who had such an honor. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Rose."

"Mama, I'm hungry," the little boy whined, a tear sliding from his blue eyes.

Feeling bad, Rose adjusted the cap the boy wore over his blond curls. She really should have fed him before they had come, but her own anxiousness spurred her onward, really not giving food another thought.

"It's okay, Jacob darling. I'll get you something to eat soon. I promise," Rose kissed his soft cheek, a tear in her own eyes. She hated bringing him here to the world that his father had helped her escape. But if she was going to keep him, there was no choice.

The maid came back, looking regretful. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater said that she no longer knew of a Rose. The only Rose that she knew of was her daughter and she's long deceased."

Rose sighed and pulled off the hat she had been wearing and allowed the red curls that were identical to her mother's fall over her shoulders. "As you can see, the news of my death had greatly been exaggerated. Will you please let me see her now?"

The poor girl stared in shock. Now that she had seen Rose's hair framing her face, she could tell that it was the same girl in all of her mistresses pictures. She was thinner, not as regal, but still it was Rose Dewitt Bukater that stood before her. There was no denying it.

"Follow me, Miss. I think she may have to see you herself," The maid beckoned.

Before stepping into the mansion, Rose addressed her son, wanting to prepare him to meet his grandmother. "Now remember, Jacob. You must be on your best behavior. Do not speak unless spoken to and do not touch anything. In fact, just stay by momma alright?"

The little boy just looked at her with wide blue eyes and nodded his head. She smiled, her heart melting at the sight of those eyes. So big and innocent. So much like his father, yet so different. She sure hoped that this plan worked and that her days of worrying about losing her baby were over.

Taking a deep breath, Rose followed the flustered maid into the mansion and into the parlor.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is inside taking her tea...I don't know how else to soften the shock. But do try not to scare her too much. She's been in mourning for a good four years now," The maid cautioned, twisting her hands nervously. She didn't like this. Not at all. People coming back from the dead was never a good thing.

"Maybe you should announce me...prepare her somehow," Rose frowned, her anxiety growing. She had no idea how she was going to be received. It wasn't like she had parted on good terms with her mother. In fact, she had allowed the woman to believe her dead for the last four years. There was bound to be a lot of anger to work through before there could be any hope of forgiveness and help.

"That may be best. Come in as soon as you hear your name," The maid advised before entering the parlor. Rose hugged her son tight and stood in that one place until she heard the poor maid announce her name.

Rose stepped into the parlor to find her mother staring towards the entrance, her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her face pale. She lost even more color to see Rose standing there with a child in her arms. The woman was clearly in shock. Rose forced a smile, trying to lighten the situation as much as possible. If Jacob sensed the tension and anxiety in the room, it would only upset him. She needed him to be calm and at ease. Not crying and scared.

"Hello mother," she greeted, trying to put as much optimism in her voice as much as possible. "I've come home."

Ruth stared, the shock at seeing her supposedly dead daughter alive and well and standing in her parlor coursing through her system. She wanted to do so many things. Laugh. Yell. Hug Rose and welcome her home. But all she could do was stand there and stare, waiting for the right words to come to her so she could properly take care of the situation.

"I know that I have a lot of explaining to do. I mean...it's been four years since the sinking and I've only come home now," Rose continued on, unnerved by her mother's silence. Not much struck her mother silent like this. A yelling Ruth she could handle, but she didn't know what to do with the woman's silence. "Mother...please...some something. Say anything..."

Ruth stared at this girl...no woman. She was a woman now. The seventeen year old girl had been washed away and now what stood before her was a grown woman...a mother even...here to ask for what? Forgiveness? Was forgiveness even hers to give? Swallowing, she found the words she needed. Short, quick words that demanded an explanation.

"How? Why?"

Rose sighed. Here it was. The moment that she had spent the past four years avoiding. Confession time. "I was on the ship as it sank. Jack and I...we ended up in the freezing waters. Jack found a board big enough to hold one person and made me get on while he...while he remained in the water. Another boat finally returned, but by time it did...it was too late for Jack. He was gone. But it picked me up and I spent the time on the Carpathia down in steerage..."

"But Cal...he went looking..."

"I hid from him, mother. I didn't want to be found. As you well know, I didn't want to marry Cal. I never wanted to marry him. It was my one and only chance to escape...so I took it. I know that it was cruel to allow you to believe that I was dead...but you had given me no other choice. I couldn't marry Cal…not when I was in love with..."

"That boy…," Ruth nearly growled, remembering the young man that had captured her daughter's heart so seamlessly and had ruined all of her well laid out plans.

"Jack. His name was Jack, mother. And I won't have you speaking ill of him. He gave his life to save mine and he gave me the only reason I had to keep on living. So you will not speak of him in that tone of voice..."

The shock in Ruth's eyes turned to colder than the iceberg that had sunk Titanic four years before. Anger was finally seeping in. All of this time...while she depended on the kindness of the Hockley's mourning her daughter, Rose had been out in the world, living it up. Pretending as if she never existed. It hurt and angered her and it was a struggle not to go over and slap the young woman.

"So he's dead. And you spent the past four years out there alone, doing god knows what and now here you are back on my doorstep?"

Rose winced, hating the cold anger she heard in her mother's voice. She could only hope that her mother refrained from yelling. Poor Jacob was frightened enough as it was. "I was making my dreams come true mother. I went to Santa Monica and did all the things that Jack and I had talked about. Then I became an actress in a theater...but that was short lived when I found out that...that I was with child..."

"What?" Ruth blinked, unable to believe all that she was being told. All of this was so absurd. She had worked so hard on bringing Rose up to be the perfect little lady just to have it all ruined! And now here she was telling her that not only had she been off traipsing around the world like some harlot, but that she had a child as well?! She watched with disbelieving eyes as she sat down the bundle in her arms that Ruth had barely noticed and removed a hat and coat to reveal a darling little boy with blond curls and big blue eyes. It was all too obvious who the father was.

"Mother, meet your grandson Jacob Dawson. Jacob, this is your grandmother, Ruth," Rose introduced, feeling the butterflies in her stomach double. Usually, Jacob's blue eyes could melt the coldest heart, but somehow she knew that her mother would be resistant. After all, they were the same blue eyes of the man that Ruth blamed for all her problems.

"Hello," the little boy politely greeted, not moving any closer to the older woman, who just looked upon him with cold green eyes.

"My god, Rose. You've been out on the streets with a child for four years?!" Ruth gasped, stunned by all of this. She had to wonder, just how much did her daughter hate her to endure such hardship?

"I wasn't out on the streets mother. Jacob and I, we were doing just fine...until recently..."

"Well then why come back? Why not stay out there in your dream world and continue living the life of poverty that you love so much? Why come back here to me and rip open old wounds?"

Rose took a deep breath. She didn't even know where to begin. But she did know that she had to explain why she did come back if she expected any help.

"Can we sit, mother? It's been hours since we sat down comfortably," Rose asked, beginning to feel the ache in her feet.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Jacob tugged on Rose's coat, reminding her that he still needed to eat something.

"Go ahead, take a seat. The boy can nibble on these finger sandwiches. They're quite nice," Ruth placed a tray on a nearby table for Jacob to help himself.

"Thank you mother," Rose took a seat. She knew that the offers made were not peace offerings. It'll probably be a while before her mother forgave her.

Ruth kept her eyes on the little boy, taking note of how he didn't just glump down the sandwiches like she had expected, but took neat, well calculated bites, just the way that she had once taught Rose to do as a child. She found herself pleased that the boy had some semblance of manners. Clearing her throat, she looked at her daughter and took in her own appearance. She noted that Rose still had the luxurious red curls that had been her trademark all of her life. It was cut a bit shorter though. She was older. There was experience in her eyes and posture, but she was still beautiful, if not more. But it was obvious that she was no longer that seventeen year old girl that had given her so much trouble on that blasted ship. She had changed and was desperate enough to return to the world from which she had fled four years ago.

"Cal looked high and low for you on the Carpathia. He had searched every list. Searched steerage...but there was no trace of you," Ruth picked up her tea and took a sip, hoping that the hot liquid would calm her nerves.

Rose blushed, remembering the moment she had seen Cal walking along steerage and the moment the officer had asked for her name. She didn't know if her mother would be angered by the truth or not, but there was no other answer to give.

"I saw Cal...but I hid from him. I didn't want him to drag me back. I had promised Jack that I'd live life to the fullest and...well I couldn't live the way that you and Cal wanted me to. It was killing me and you didn't even care...so I hid from him. And when they asked me what my name was...I said that it was Rose Dawson and I've been Rose Dawson ever since..."

"I see."

"Besides, if he had found me...a few months later, you wouldn't have been happy. A month after the sinking, I found out that I was pregnant...and as you can see, the father is not Cal. Think of the scandal that would have caused…."

"You are right about that. We both would have been out on the street," Ruth took another sip of tea. "As you can probably tell, the Hockley's had been generous. They paid off my debts and allowed me to stay in the family home with a handful of servants. I probably wouldn't have had this much if it was found that you were with that...boy's...child. But what brings you back to my doorstep, Rose? That is what I want to know. Especially since you went to such lengths not to be discovered."

Rose sighed and glanced over at her son, who was now calmly nibbling on a sandwich. She then looked at her hands, replaying the past four years in her mind. Her arrival in New York. Finding that she was pregnant. Jacob's birth. The friends she had made and the things she had done. And finally that fateful trip to Wisconsin that had changed everything…

"When I found that I was pregnant I officially became Jack's widow. It was the only way to save my reputation. Besides, I'll always believe that we would have married if he had lived…"

"There's no way you can possibly know that. You only knew the boy for three days and he was barely a responsible person..."

Anger flashed up in Rose at her mother's harsh words. How dare she say such a thing about Jack, who had saved her in all ways that a person could be saved! He had seen her through the sinking. He had taken care of her, he had made sure that she survived at the risk of his own life!

"I may only have known him for three days, mother but you didn't know him at all! He was more of a gentleman than Cal could ever be! He died for me! Would Cal do that that for anyone else?"

"On with the story, Rose," Ruth sighed, not wanting to argue.

"Anyway...after Jacob's birth...we traveled. We went from New Orleans to California. I took good care of Jacob, making sure that he wanted for nothing. He became the center of my life...my reason for going on and keeping my promise to Jack to make each day count. He made life without Jack bearable. Then...a few months ago...Jacob began asking about his father….and that's when I decided to go to Chippewa Falls Wisconsin to find out more about him..."

"I take it that's where things changed."

Rose nodded, remembering the shock of finding out that Jack did have relatives. Not close, but still relatives. "Yes. I found out that Jack had an Uncle and Aunt. They had arrived in Chippewa Falls after Jack's parents had died and two months after Jack had left town. They had been looking for him all this time...you can imagine their reaction when I told them of his death. Anyway...I told them that I was his widow. They really couldn't share much about him, they had barely known him before his parents deaths...but they fell in love with Jacob right away. They gave him toys and fed him sweets. They doted on him. I thought it was sweet...that was until...until two days later when I got a summons that they were going to sue me for custody of Jacob. They're going to try to take my baby...the only piece of Jack that I have...away from me.

"You have no idea mother. You have no idea what it's like to have someone try to take your baby away from you. For them to think that they could take better care of him than you can..."

Ruth took a long sip of her tea, not wanting to admit that she did know what it was like. Losing a child...it was a pain that she wished on no one, least of all Rose.

Unaware of her mother's thoughts, Rose continued. "I spoke to a lawyer...and he informed me that they had a case. That as an unmarried woman, no judge was going to let me keep Jacob. That I had to be married and be well off in order to have a chance to effectively fight for my son..."

"So you come back home. Hoping that I'd use what money I have to help you keep the boy," Ruth guessed, not at all sure what to make of the situation.

"Believe me, mother. This is by no means easy for me. This place...it was killing me. I had been ready to jump off the back of Titanic, if it hadn't been for Jack talking me out of it. But I'm willing to come back if doing so helped me keep the one person that I love most in this world. I know that as Rose Dawson...I won't have a chance against John and Edith Dawson...but as Rose Dewitt Bukater..."

"You still won't have much of a chance," Ruth got to her feet and began to pace. "Despite all that you see here, my financial situation had not changed. I am living off of the kindness of the Hockley's. All of the Dewitt Bukater money is gone. I am sorry, Rose. I know that the boy is blood and he seems to be a lovely child, but I can not help you."

Ruth's words stabbed into Rose like a knife. Her mother couldn't help her and she couldn't help herself. There was no way she was going to be able to keep Jacob, but she couldn't lose him either. "Mother..please...there has to be something. I can't lose Jacob...please..."

Ruth sighed. With the way she was feeling, she wasn't really keen on helping Rose with anything. But looking at the child in question, she couldn't say no. After all, no matter what Rose had done in the past, the child was her grandson. She wasn't about to let some strangers raise him.

"There is one solution, I suppose. But I doubt that you'd like it."

Whether she liked it or not, Rose was desperate. She was willing to do anything just to keep Jacob with her. He was her whole world. She might as well lay down and die if they took him away from her. "I'm willing to try anything at this point..."

"It may not even work. He may be too angry with you to even consider taking you back...but he is still unmarried and in need of an heir or else Nathan won't give him his inheritance and time is of the essence," Ruth rubbed her chin, deep in thought.

Catching on to who and what her mother was talking about, Rose's stomach dropped. She felt like her whole world was closing in on both herself and Jacob. Even now, her mother's first and only thought was Cal. Of course it would be. He was taking care of her, despite Rose's disappearance. He was probably her solution to everything. But Rose couldn't picture herself marrying that man and becoming his little trophy wife. Becoming the woman she had fought so hard not to be. Getting involved with that man, it was a step backward!

Then she looked at Jacob, who sleepily rubbed his eyes. Full and tired from their long journey. Clueless of the danger he was in of being ripped away from her. He would be ripped away from her if she didn't do all she could to keep it from happening...and Cal and all of his money may be the only way to keep that from happening. No matter how much she didn't want it.

"What do you say, Rose? Do I send for Cal?" Ruth looked at her daughter who was now pale as she wrapped her arms around her son, who yawned tiredly. The boy had to get to sleep soon.

Feeling dead inside, Rose just nodded her head. The fire inside her may die out, but that was better than having the only light in her world snatched away.

"Very well, mother. If you believe doing so may save Jacob..."

Ruth simply nodded, her face unreadable. "I'll send for him in the morning. For now, I'll have Maria make up a bed for both you and the boy. He's exhausted and you need to sleep and bathe."

"Thank you mother," Rose mumbled, feeling that she should say something. Ruth could have turned her away, but she didn't, which was a surprise to Rose.

Ruth's voice was hard and angry this time, revealing that all was still not forgiven. "I'm not doing this for you, Rose. I'm doing this for the boy. No matter how you've hurt me, he's an innocent and my grandson. I will not have him raised by strangers."

Rose just nodded and watched her mother go find the maid, feeling sad and anxious. Despite coming home, her and Jacob's future was still unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Rose and Jacob waking up in the same bed. Rose had insisted on keeping the boy with her, paranoid that someone would come in the middle of the night and take him away, a fear that she's carried since she had gotten the custody notice. Jacob was still asleep, looking so much like his father with his blond hair falling into his face. She smiled and kissed his cheek, knowing that it was time for them both to wake up. If she remembered correctly, breakfast was in the process of being served and they were expected.

Jacob woke up with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. Rose lifted him into her arms, giving him her usual good morning hug.

"Good morning, darling. Did you have good dreams?"

Jacob just nodded and looked at his mother with tired blue eyes. "I am hungry mommy."

"Okay. Let us wash up first and get dressed and then we'll go down for breakfast."

A slight knock on the door stopped Rose from saying anything else.

"Miss. Your mother had sent me up here to help you and the young master get dressed," a timid voice spoke up from the door.

Rose sighed. She had forgotten what it was like to have a lady's maid. She didn't really relish having one yet again. After four years on her own, she was perfectly capable of getting herself and Jacob ready for the day. But her mother was already displeased with her. It was probably best not to rock the boat and just do what was expected.

"Please come in. We were just waking up," Rose directed.

A girl of seventeen years of age entered the room wearing the traditional maid uniform. She smiled kindly at Rose and Jacob. "My name is Sadie. I will be assisting you during your stay here."

Rose smiled, trying to be appreciative of the help and all that her mother was doing, for Jacob's sake, but a part of her wondered what Jack would think if he could see her now. Would he be disappointed in her for fleeing back to her old life? Or would he understand? Hopefully he would understand. He more than anyone would know how much Jacob meant to her. He was more important than any dream or ambition she had.

"Hello, Sadie. I am Rose and this is my son Jacob. We do appreciate all that you are to do for us," Rose smiled, getting to her feet and lifting Jacob up into her arms. "Forgive me, but it's been quite a while since I had a maid."

"Not to worry, Miss. Just leave everything to me," Sadie smiled, already heading for the closet. "Ms. Ruth has already had a suit picked out for you both..."

Somehow, Rose wasn't surprised. It was typical of her mother to somehow take control of a situation, no matter how late or early it was. She watched as Sadie sat out a lime tea dress that reminded her of what she had worn on Titanic and a small white suit for Jacob.

Twenty minutes later, Rose looked in the mirror and winced at her reflection. Gone was the woman known as Rose Dawson with her flowing red curls and modest dress. In her place was the regal Rose Dewitt Bukater, freshly risen from the dead, perfectly dressed in her lime green tea dress and her hair pulled back into an intricate bun. Her make up was flawless as well. Only her eyes spoke of who she really was.

She turned around to look at her son and nearly melted. He was a gorgeous vision in his small suit, with his blond hair trimmed and styled in the latest fashion for little boys.

"Your mother is expecting you both down to breakfast. Word has it that Mr. Hockley will be joining you," Sadie replied, handing Rose a white shawl that went with the dress.

Rose paused at the mention of Cal. It's been four years since she had even thought of the man. Now she was to have breakfast with him. Who knew what his reaction to her reappearance was going to be. She very much doubted that he was going to be happy about the news of her survival and she doubted that he was going to be happy about Jacob.

"Okay. All done. Young master is ready for breakfast," Sadie smiled, standing back to admire her handy work.

"I suppose that we must go downstairs now," Rose nervously smiled, wishing that she could put it off. That none of this was necessary and that her and Jacob were back in the old life that they had loved.

"They are waiting for you Miss," Sadie nodded her agreement.

Rose frowned, feeling more stones drop into her stomach. "They?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Hockley is already here. He is in the dining room with your mother."

Rose fought the urge to flee, reminding herself that fleeing meant losing her son. It wasn't that she was afraid of Cal. Her days of being afraid of him was long over. She just didn't look forward to the coming confrontation. She knew it was going to happen, but not this soon. Dealing with her mother was difficult enough.

She walked over to Jacob and knelt before him. He had no idea at all what was going on. Looking at him now, she wished that Jack was still alive and that none of this was necessary. That her and Jack were off traveling the world, showing their son all the wonderful things this life had to offer...or better yet, was settled in Santa Monica, raising Jacob together in the sunshine and ocean breezes. But that was an impossible dream. Jack was gone. He had given his life to save her and their unborn son. She was on her own, left to make the hard decisions so that she and Jacob could always be together. This was one of the hard decisions.

"Alright darling. Remember what mommy said yesterday. No talking unless you're spoken to remember your manners. Sit straight. Say yes sir, no sir. Please and thank you. And no chewing with your mouth open," Rose admonished before getting to her feet and lifting her son up into her arms.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

…..

Caledon Hockley was a busy man. His father's business took up most of his time. He usually spent most of his days in the office, attending meetings and solving problems that may arise. When he wasn't in the office, he was attending cotillions, galas, and polo matches. Anywhere where young ladies gathered. He was on a mission, a mission that's been in progress for the pass four years. He was to find a bride and produce an heir before his father passed, so he could inherit what was rightfully his. But this morning was different. This morning, he had been summoned by Ruth Dewitt Bukater, his could have been mother in law. She had requested his presence at the house he had allowed her to keep-, claiming that she needed him there as soon as possible. That something had arisen that could benefit him. So canceling all morning appointments, he grabbed his coat and headed over to Ruth's hoping that whatever this was, really was worth his while.

He was let in by one of the elderly maids he had hired and was immediately shown into the dining room, where there were four places set. Ruth was at the first place on the right, leaving the head of the table for himself.

"Hello Mr. Hockley," Ruth nodded, her face unsmiling and her voice void of emotion. "Thank you for joining us this morning."

"Us?" Cal arched a dark brow, confused. What did he mean by us? He only saw her at the table. "Ruth, you called me here, telling me that you have some beneficial news. May I ask what it is? I really don't have time for any shenanigans. I am a busy man, as you know."

Ruth nodded and took a sip of her freshly poured black coffee. "It is very beneficial news, Cal. I do suggest that you sit down. You are going to need to for the news that I have to share. It is going to be quite the shock to your system."

Cal took his seat at the head and glared at the woman to his right. He still didn't know why he was keeping her around. Some sense of responsibility? Some form of pity? He really couldn't say. Something inside him just couldn't let the woman go off to live in poverty. "Alright. I am sitting. Will you please tell me what this is all about?"

Ruth opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came as her attention was drawn towards the door leading out into the hallway. Frowning, he turned to see what had captured her attention and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. Standing there nervously, clutching the hand of a little boy, was his supposed to be deceased fiancee...or rather former fiancee, Rose Dewitt Bukater. She looked just as beautiful as she had that last morning on Titanic. He noticed the little boy and who he closely resembled and wondered what had happened to the man that had ruined all of his well placed plans.

"Ruth, do you care to explain what I am seeing here?" He finally found his voice.

"It is what it looks like, Caledon. It is indeed my daughter, Rose. She has returned to us. Rose, please come in and be seated. I am sure that the child must be hungry," Ruth coldly replied, her eyes more on the child that was with Rose other than on Rose herself.

Cal stared, not knowing how to react. He had thought the girl standing in the doorway was long dead. But here she was, standing in the doorway, in first class finery, as if nothing had ever happened. The only thing different about her was the boy at her side. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rose said nothing. She silently entered the room and took the seat across from Ruth after getting the boy settled in the seat next to her own.

"Oh it is a story to tell, Cal. Last night, I was having my late night tea when there was a knock at my door. It turned out to be my long dead daughter Rose, dressed in rags, may I add. Not only was it my long dead daughter, but a grandson that I didn't even know I had," Ruth began her tale, still not looking at Rose.

Cal glanced at the boy then at Rose, his mind full of questions, especially one big question. The whereabouts of his necklace. He had thought it lost, but if she was here, the necklace had to be also. He'll let it go for now, but sooner or later, she'll have to answer that question. "Dawson left you did he? Couldn't stomach your expensive tastes could he?"

"Actually, the boy perished the night of the sinking it seems. But you are right, he is the father of the child. Rose and the boy, Jacob, have been on their own for the past four years."

"So why come back now?" Cal frowned, his mind wrestling with each revelation. He had loved this woman. He had tried to spoil her with lavish gifts, put her in the lap of luxury, but none of it had been enough. She had ran off with a gutter rat and for what? To be left alone to raise his child? Her reputation in shreds with her family thinking that she was dead? He was sure that none of this was what Rose had been expecting.

Again Ruth picked up the narrative. "It turned out that the boy, Mr. Dawson, had an aunt and uncle and they of course, want Jacob. An attorney told Rose that she didn't stand a chance of retaining custody with her having no husband and no money. So of course, she returns to where she came."

"I see. Interesting. Well, I guess a welcome back is in order, Rose."

Rose didn't know how to respond. What could she say? That it was good to be back? It most definitely wasn't. She was going against everything that she and Jack had stood for. But there was no choice if she was going to keep the only piece of Jack she had left, the only thing that made life worth living. She couldn't lose Jacob.

Not waiting for a response, Cal returned his attention to Ruth. "Interesting tale, Ruth. But I don't get how her return with her bastard son is in any way beneficial to me."

"Cal, don't you see it? You still need a bride and an heir. Rose...yes she had hurt you. She was faithless and ran off and had another man's child. But, she has obviously learned her lesson. She is young and she has plenty of child bearing years left in her. Plus, she is desperate now. She'd do anything to keep custody of the child. I bet even marry you."

Rose bristled at what her mother said. It was like she was being sold into marriage all over again...but this time...it was of her own doing. Because Ruth was right. Before, when she was first engaged to Cal, she could care less about the family's finances. Going broke was a loose bind to a marriage contract. But her love for Jacob...her need to be with him...to take care of him and be part of his life...to be his mother...it meant the world to her.

"And what is in it for her?" Cal asked, already knowing the answer, he just wanted to hear it. He had to admit, Ruth's plan was genius. He had wanted to marry Rose so badly, he had been willing to kill to make it happen. Looking at her, she was just as beautiful now as she was back then. She would indeed make him a proper wife. He just wasn't sure if his pride would allow it to happen.

"She married you. She is in a higher bracket than the Dawsons. She can then afford the best attorneys and keep custody of her beloved son. Goodness knows, as a poor single woman, that will never happen. But married to one of the wealthiest men in the country...well it would be case closed. Her need to keep the boy with her, it'll make what happened on Titanic unlikely to ever happen again."

Cal stroked his chin and nodded, liking the idea. Ruth was indeed on to something. There was just one problem with that plan. "People think she's dead Ruth. Do you know what a scandal it'll cause if I marry her now? Especially now that she has another man's child! What happened on Titanic will get out and all of our names will be ruined because of it."

"Not if I keep the last name Dawson," Rose chose that moment to speak, hating that she was agreeing with her mother's idea, but it was the only way she was going to be able to keep her son. "Rose Dewitt Bukater can remain dead. I can remain Rose Dawson, a widow who you have become fascinated with and decided to wed. No one would be the wiser...and there would be no scandal. In fact, people will look kindly on you for taking in a fatherless little boy..."

Ruth nodded in agreement. "That is a good idea. That will save us all and give all of us what we want. You a bride and Rose her son. There is no need for anyone to know the truth. In fact, I can say that she's a visiting distant cousin of mine. That will explain why she looks like my supposed to be deceased daughter."

"Hmmm...I see what you are saying, Ruth. It can work...but there is only one thing. I am very much angry with your daughter. She had abandoned us both for some...stranger that she had only known for a few days, led us to believe her dead, and only now comes crawling back when it can benefit her and her little bastard that she had by Dawson. I don't see why I should do anything that would benefit her and give her what she wants."

Ruth's face darkened and she bowed her head. "I see. Well, I can not say that I blame you. I too am very angry with Rose. The only reason I am even approaching you with this is because the boy is my blood. I do not want to see him raised by strangers. You have been very good to me. You have taken care of me when you had every reason to abandoned me, just like she had. So I would never come to you with something that wouldn't be of help to you too.

"Cal...we both know that Nathan isn't well. He doesn't have much time left and you have yet to find a bride. Do you even have any prospects?"

Cal sighed and shook his head. Ruth was right. He could admit that much. Time was running out. If he didn't have a bride by time his father took his last breath...everything would go to his first cousin Carlton…and he'd run Hockley enterprises into the ground. Everything that his father had ever worked for...it'd be gone. If he was to save the business, he was to wed as soon as possible. And here Ruth was...with a solution...but he wasn't sure if his pride would let him accept it.

"Well...you are not wrong. I do not have any prospects at the moment and father is indeed not well. Bloody hell...let me think about it, Ruth. Give it some thought. I can't just agree to this without thinking about the pros and cons first. You do understand..."

"Oh of course. I wouldn't expect anything less," Ruth nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. "And neither would Rose. Would you, Rose?"

Ruth's tone was harsh and demanding for an answer. Rose could only pretend to look ashamed and shook her head no, not wanting to anger the only two people who could help her save her son.

"Well, I am glad that is understood. Now if you'll excuse me…," Cal began to get to his feet.

"Oh you are not leaving so soon are you? I was hoping that you could stay for breakfast," Ruth frowned.

"Well...I guess I could stay for breakfast, but after that, I really must be going," Cal unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. "I hope that you remember that I take my coffee black."

"Of course," Ruth smiled before eying her daughter. "Rose, I would commit that to memory if I were you."

Rose sighed, feeling as hopeless as she had ever felt, even on Titanic, when she had climbed over the railing before meeting Jack. But this time, there was no Jack to save her. She was at the mercy of her captors and this time, she knew that there would be no escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal returned home to a quiet house. At the moment, it was only himself and his parents at home, along with the servants. His brother Cameron was away at University and his sister Joyce was nicely married and living in New Jersey with her husband, a bank broker that her father had befriended some years ago. Cal was the only Hockley child still at home, ready to inherit everything once he wed. "Mr. Hockley, your father is waiting for you in the study, sir," Giles the butler took his coat and hat as he entered the mansion.

"Thank you, Giles. If you please, have the maid send in some coffee with a dash of bourbon. Both father and I are going to need it with the news I have to share," Cal ordered before heading for the office, where his father waited for him.

Nathan Hockley was not lean and tall like his son. He was short, portley with balding black hair that was nearly gray and a beard that nearly covered all of his face. His eyes was a steel gray that was as cold and hard as the steel that his factories produced. He was not a kind man either. He believed that kindness was for the weak. Compassion was for the weak-minded. And things like art and music were a waste of time. He was a hard man to love and to follow, but Cal tried his best to do so, often times coming up short. He knew for a fact that his father was not going to like what he had to say. In fact, his father may even blame Ruth and this time insist on throwing the woman out on the street, ignoring his son if he dared plead her case this time.

"Father, Giles said that you were waiting for me?" Cal entered the room, coming to stand before his father's desk. Nathan sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, his eyes looking at his son with a small amount of pride. He was very proud of how Cal turned out. He had been such a sensitive boy and he once had doubts that he would become Hockley heir material. But the sensitivity melted away once adolescence hit. His son became the very model of himself. The only thing was that Caledon needed a bride and according to his doctor the day before, time was about to run out.

"Yes. I have been given some troubling news that impacts the future of Hockley Steel. The news makes it imperative that you wed and produce an heir as soon as you possibly can."

"Father?" Cal frowned, his heart dropping into his stomach. There was only one thing that could impact his destiny to be heir and that was his father's death. Cal had tried not to think of it too much. To him, his father was a strong, formidable man. It would be years before he succumbed to something as mundane as death. The need for Cal to marry was just a precaution. Right?

Nathan took a deep breath, wishing that he didn't have to talk about the prognosis. That he could just ignore it until the time came. But there was too much to take care of. Too much to make sure took place. He couldn't leave anything to chance, especially not the future of his company.

"As you know, I had a doctor's appointment yesterday afternoon. Doctor Tisdale. He gave a thorough examination and...well his prognosis had a lot to be desired."

Cal frowned, not liking the sound of this at all. "What did he say, father?"

Nathan took a deep breath and turned away from his son, not wanting to see the pity that may be in that face. Or glee, that is if he had really squeezed all of the compassion out of him. "The cancer has spread. I only have three months from here on out. So, I do hope that you have a bride picked out and you are ready to be wed immediately. I won't be around to see my grandchild, but I would like

to see my son wed and know that my business will go on."

"Three months? Is he sure?" Cal frowned, his mind not processing the rest of what his father had said. All he could think about was that he only had three more months with his father. Three more months to make him proud. To be the perfect son, the perfect Hockley heir. It wasn't even near enough time.

"Did you not hear what I said? I need to know that you have a bride picked out so we can go ahead and have a decent wedding by the end of the month at the latest!"

"Father, wait. I mean...is he sure? I mean, surely there must be more that can be done. Maybe a nice rest in the countryside...or a more rigid diet…"

"I am certain that if there was more to be done, Tisdale would know it. Especially with the amount of money we've been paying him. It is time to stop trying to buy more time for myself. I have lived my life and now it is time to prepare for the future of the family and the future of Hockley Steel. You are my son, my heir. I need to know that you are ready to take on the responsibilities that are before you, including the ability to provide an heir of your own. Now, do you have an appropriate bride ready?"

"You know that I do not," Cal sighed, his emotions swirling around inside him. Fear of losing his father and losing his pride and respect. Fear of failure, because he did not have a bride just yet, even though Ruth's idea was floating around in his mind.

"That was not what I wanted to hear from you, Caledon," His father nearly growled through gritted teeth. "You need to be wed at the time of my death if you are to inherit. We only have three months!"

"I know, I know...but there is a prospect. Ruth Dewitt Bukater...she has a distant relative that is staying with her now...she even has the same name as her daughter...Rose. Rose Dawson...she's a lovely girl and does resemble poor Rose greatly. She's also a widow with a son...but she is young and of child bearing age…"

"Another girl from that infernal family," Nathan sighed, not really liking this at all. He had been happy to have been rid of any aspect of Ruth Dewitt Bukater joining his family. But again, the woman had her claws into his son and with his death approaching, he didn't see any other choice. Even if the girl already had a son. "Very well. Invite Ruth and this girl to dinner tomorrow night. I want to meet her."

"Yes sir," Cal nodded, feeling bad for lying to his father. He wasn't going to at first. But that had been when he was going to reject Ruth's idea. That had been before his father's death sentence. Now, Ruth's idea was his only saving grace, because there was no one else and there was no other choice. He just hoped that there would not be a repeat of last time. That Rose's desire to keep her son would keep her under his control.

…..

Ruth was walking pass the usually empty nursery when she heard some shuffling around inside. She felt that was strange. That room had not been used since Rose had been small. She had kept the room just the same as it was all those years ago, with toys and children books lining the walls. Frowning, she peeked inside and was surprised to see Rose's boy inside, playing with a teddy bear that his mother had once loved. She stood in the doorway, awash with memories of a small girl with red pigtails, holding a tea party for herself and the bear. This time, it was a small blue eyed boy, hugging the bear close, singing a song that Ruth had once sang to Rose.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy daaay!" The child sweetly sang.

She stood there and listened to the boy sing as he hugged the bear. She placed a hand on her throat as she felt something inside her thaw. Rose would have probably said it was the ice around her heart. But really, it was a memory of the small boy child that she had before Rose. The child that she never spoke of. The child that had died of pneumonia when he was just a year younger than Jacob. Rose had no idea that she once had a brother. She had been born after the boy was long buried and neither she nor her husband had spoken of him. The pain of the loss had been too great.

Now here another boy was, singing that song and bringing back painful memories that Ruth had thought were buried forever.

She stood in that doorway for she didn't know how long, listening to the song, until the boy had drifted off to sleep. She then stepped in and just stared at the child.

He certainly didn't look like a Dewitt Bukater with that blond hair, but she knew he was. Somehow, she recognized her blood. Sighing, she tsked, wondering why the boy didn't have a nanny to tend to him as of yet and where had her daughter had gotten off to. Well, he most certainly couldn't remain on the floor. That was no place for a child. Carefully, she lifted the small boy into her arms and carried him over to the bed that hadn't been slept in for 20 or so years and tucked him beneath the covers.

She looked at the boy one last time. Asleep and innocent, he indeed reminded her of the small boy that she had once loved and lost and she felt her heart constrict. How could she bare to love another one? The more she watched the boy, the more she knew that it couldn't be helped. She just hoped that this child remained healthy. She couldn't bear another loss.

…..

Rose sat in the parlor, staring at the telephone. Before she had come to Philadelphia, she had made a stop in Denver. She had been frightened and desperate with no options. Molly had been concerned for both Rose and her son and had offered her help, but Rose knew that there was nothing that Molly could do to help them. That no matter what, she would lose Jacob if she didn't do something desperate. Which had led her back home to mother and Cal, hoping that they wouldn't let their anger towards her affect Jacob's future.

Rose had gathered her son up in the middle of the night and left, not even saying goodbye to the one friend she had in all the world that knew the truth about her. The friend that was probably beside herself with worry now. Rose had to call her. It was the least she could do to soothe the woman's mind. Molly had been nothing but good to her and Jacob. It wasn't right to leave her in such strife needlessly. Again Rose wondered what Jack would have thought of her. He most definitely wouldn't like her treatment of Molly. That was for sure.

Not giving herself enough time to think, she picked up the telephone and dialed Molly's number, hoping that her friend wasn't too angry with her. Of course, she would understand if she was.

"Margaret Brown residence. How may I direct your call?" Alice, Molly's maid, picked up the line.

"Alice, this is Rose. Rose Dawson. Is Molly in?"

"Oh Ms. Rose! We have been worried about you and wee Jacob, Ma'am. Ms. Molly will be happy that you have called. I will go fetch her!" The maid rambled before putting her on hold.

Not even two minutes passed before Molly picked up the line, sounding alert and worried. There was no signs of anger in her voice. "Rose, darlin'! Why did you leave for? Where are you? How is Jacob?"

"Molly...I am so sorry for worrying you, but we simply couldn't stay. We had to leave. Right now we're in Philadelphia...at mother's..."

"Lord almighty, Ruth finally knows, huh?"

"Yes she does. She knows everything now. How I survived and changed my name. How I gave birth to Jack's son...and this custody fiasco. She knows it all...and she's pretty angry with me, but she took us in. Mainly for Jacob's sake."

Molly sighed, her voice dripping with regret. "Oh Rose. I am so sorry. I know how much you did not want to return to that world. You had came into your own as Rose Dawson. You had proved that you had it in you to survive and now you're forced back into that cage because of those horrible people..."

"It's okay, Molly..."

"No it's not. Jack would not have wanted this for you."

"No he wouldn't have. But I don't think what Jack would have wanted matters anymore. Not since John and Edith had come into the picture. I had to do what I could to keep Jacob with me. Even if it means returning back home to my life here. I may not be free…but at least I'll have a better chance at fighting for Jacob."

"So...now that Ruth knows...what of Caledon?"

"He knows too. He found out this morning at breakfast. It seems that my mother already has a plan on how to save my son...marry Cal."

Molly's horrified gasp was loud and clear. "Oh Rose, no! Please tell me you told that woman off and left right away!"

Rose sighed, feeling guilty and defeated. She wished that was what she could tell Molly, but she couldn't. Her desperation kept her glued to that one spot, hoping that Cal could overcome his pride. "I can't Molly. I'm still here and...if Cal will have me...I will be marrying him. It is the only way to save Jacob. The courts won't take him if they see that I'm married to a wealthy man and can care for him. They'll tell the Dawsons to get lost."

"Oh Rose...this isn't good. You do not love Cal. Everything that you and Jack had struggled for on that ship..."

"I can't lose Jacob. He's all that I have of Jack and I won't see him go to the Dawsons...not without knowing that there is something I can do to stop it. If I have to marry Cal in order to raise the son I had with Jack...so be it. I've done all that I had wanted to do anyway."

"Rose..."

"This is not for me. It's not for mother...it's for Jacob. He is the important one here. Besides, Cal may not even go for the idea. He was pretty angry with me...I don't see him too keen on doing anything to help me keep custody of Jack's son..."

"Do not fool yourself, Rosebud. That man was dying to make you his property. He's probably trying hard not to seem to eager now, but believe you me, he still wants you. Even after all these years. Why else hasn't he found another girl to marry and have his offspring?"

Molly had a point there. A handsome, rich man like Caledon Hockley...he should not have had any trouble in finding a new bride, yet here he is. Still single. "I just thought that I'd call and let you know that Jacob and I are fine."

"Rose..."

"I'll call again, Molly. I promise. Take care," She quickly hung up and sat back in her seat, feeling exhausted. She knew that Molly was right. Despite his reluctance, Cal most likely won't reject her. She was walking right back into the cage that Jack had died letting her out of. That very thought almost made her feel ill. She sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, feeling wretched. "I am so sorry Jack. I know that you didn't want this for me...that I'm going against the promise I had made you...but I can't lose Jacob. I just can't. You understand, right?"

There was no answer. She didn't really expect one. She just sat there, feeling sorry for herself. Stepping off of the Carpathia, she had felt so free, like a bird flying away. Now, she felt like a dove who had it's wings clipped, ready to be put back into captivity, it's days of freedom long gone and nearly forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal arrived fifteen minutes before dinner was to be served. He had been tempted not to show up, wanting more time before he gave in to his final decision, a decision that his father's fast approaching death was pushing him towards. He was still very angry with Rose, despite the desire that he still felt for the woman. She had hurt him by choosing that gutter rat over him, and not only that, but taking that vagabond's name and having his child. Causing both him and her mother to believe her dead for the past four years, only returning so she could keep her bastard child. If things had been different...if his father wasn't on his death bead, he would refuse Ruth's plan and let Rose swing in the wind, losing all that she cared for, which was the boy. But his father was dying and he needed a bride. So he'll swallow his pride and take the harlot back.

But he was not happy about it and he was not going to pretend that he was. To him, Rose was a means to an ends, just like he was for her.

He stepped out of the car and gave his driver a tip before ringing the doorbell. He nodded at the maid as she opened the door and led him into the sitting room, where Ruth and Rose were waiting.

"Caledon," Ruth gave her most charming smile as she got to her feet to greet him. "I am so happy that you are joining us tonight. Doesn't he look handsome Rose?" Ruth turned to her daughter, her eyes hard and demanding, sending a clear message that Rose better be on her best behavior and do nothing to upset the man that would save her son.

"Of course," Rose nodded, the very picture of a first class lady. Cal couldn't help but smirk, knowing better. Underneath all that polite chastity was a fire that was burning hot. He had once wanted to dance in those flames. Now he just wanted to throw ice water onto them.

"Come, sit with us. Dinner will be served shortly," Ruth lead him to a chair that was seated only a couple of inches from Rose.

Cal settled into his chair, not sure how to approach the subject of what he had to say. He took a look around the lavishly furnished room, noticing that someone was missing. "Where's the boy? Is he not joining us?"

"Jacob has eaten already and is up in the nursery playing. It will be just us adults tonight," Ruth explained, not giving Rose the chance to answer the question. "We thought it'd be for the best."

"Well, I can't say that I disagree with you there, Ruth. Sometimes it is best that adult conversations happen when children are out of earshot," Cal nodded his approval as he got to his feet. He felt more in control when he was on his feet, pacing the room and towering over his companions. This time was no different. With his father's illness controlling the decision he had just made, he needed to feel like some part of this was in his control.

"Cal, have you thought about my solution to your problem?" Ruth questioned, her hands clasped together and her eyes curious.

"Yes I have. I must confess, Ruth, at first I was going to turn it down. I was going to leave your daughter to the consequences of her actions. But...my situation has changed. It turns out that my father has only three months to live, which means that I have three months to find a suitable bride and marry if I am to inherit. So I suppose that you can guess what this means. I have no choice but to accept your plan and take your faithless daughter back as my fiancee."

"Cal..."

"Not so fast Ruth, I do have conditions. I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart and I will not have Rose run wild as she had four years ago," He turned his attention on Rose, his gaze hard and emotionless. "What happened on Titanic will not happen again. To assure this, all contact with the opposite sex is prohibited. All contact with the lower class ends now. So I do hope you had bid farewell to any friends that you had made in your travels, sweet pea. The boy will be not be heir to the Hockley fortune. I am going to make that clear. Only the children of my bloodline will be in line to inherit. I am not a monster though, no matter what Rose may think. The boy may not inherit, but he will enjoy all the comforts of first class life. Oh and Jack Dawson is not to be mentioned in my house. Ever. If the boy has questions about his true parentage, he will have to be told off of my property and out of earshot. Is this anyway unclear?"

Rose shook her head, feeling the doors of her cage closing by the second. She didn't have to do this. She knew she didn't...but not giving in to Cal's demands would mean losing her son and she couldn't let that happen. Even when it meant giving up any semblance of herself and the freedom that she had once enjoyed.

"I understand perfectly," Rose looked up into his eyes, wanting him to see that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh and sweet pea...the heart of the ocean. I want it back in my possession by the end of the night. I know that you have it. There is no denying it."

Rose simply nodded, her heart aching. That necklace had been another reminder of Jack and the night he drew her. But Jacob was the reminder that she couldn't give up, so she'll give the necklace back with a heavy heart.

"Well. I am glad that we have an understanding and all of that unpleasantness is behind us. Now here is the plan. Tomorrow night, you and your cousin Ruth, will come to dinner at the Hockley estate, where you will meet my parents for the first time. You are Ruth's distant cousin Rose Dawson. You are a widow and the compassionate Ruth had offered you and your son room and board. I am taken with your resemblance to Rose's deceased daughter and a marriage agreement had been reached between Ruth and I. That should shut down any questions that my father may have. Bring the boy too. Father will most likely want to meet him, as well as mother."

"That is an ingenious plan," Ruth nodded her approval, relieved that a solution had been thought out and her days of living in fear of being kicked out was over. Cal had never given any indication that he would change his mind about providing for her, but one could never be too secure. Her own husband's poor business decisions had proven that.

"I thought that you would like it. I think it satisfies all of our needs."

Rose frowned, feeling as if her main concern was forgotten, her whole reason for coming back and submitting to Cal's rule. "Pardon me, but what of the Dawsons. They are still going to want custody of Jacob. He is the only reason I came back...the only reason I am agreeing to give up any semblance of independence. What are we going to do about securing custody?"

"That, sweet pea, will be discussed after our marriage. It would be inappropriate for me to involve myself in such matters before then. I would think that you would agree."

Rose nodded, tearing her gaze away from his. "I do. You are right. It is for the best."

"Ah, there you go. That is what I like from you sweet pea. Less opinions and more sitting there, being all decorative," Cal smirked, knowing that she was hating this with her whole being, but had no choice but to go along if she wanted to keep Dawson's bastard.

Rose for her part winced at the decorative part. She remembered her rant on Titanic. How she had told Jack that decorative was what she definitely didn't want to be. Back then, she had been so naive. So stupid. Maybe if Jack had lived, things would have been different for her. But he hadn't lived and it was all she could do to keep their son with her and not taken away by the family that Jack had failed to mention on that infernal ship.

"Mrs. Dinner is served," the maid entered the room, giving a little curtsy.

"Oh good! I am famished," Ruth gave a haughty chuckle before getting to her feet and leading the way into the dining room.

Still smirking, Cal offered his arm to Rose. "Sweet pea?"

Rose couldn't bring herself to say anything. She simply got to her feet and accepted his arm, symbolically accepting her fate.

…..

Dinner was over and dessert was had. Cal and Ruth had retired to the sitting room once again, while Rose had excused herself to go check on Jacob and retrieve the heart of the ocean. After making sure that her son was peacefully sleeping, she went to the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a sack made of red satin. She opened it and pulled out the valuable necklace.

During the past four years, she had kept the necklace stashed away from prying eyes. She only took it out when she found herself missing Jack more than usual. It had made her feel closer to him, taking her back to the moment in her suite on Titanic, when he had sketched her wearing only the necklace. It had been the most erotic moment of her life and it showed just how much she had truly trusted the handsome artist. In those moments, they had been so naive, caught up in each other and clueless about the horrors awaiting them in only a few short hours.

She closed her eyes and clutched the precious stone in her hand and held it over her heart. She brought up Jack's face into her mind. His eyes, his smile, his artist hands. He would be so disappointed if he knew how she would end up in the end...how she was going to break her promise.

"I'm sorry Jack. I hope that you will forgive me."

Opening her eyes, she took one last look in the mirror and sighed. Once again she was a trapped butterfly and this time, she won't even try to escape. She couldn't.

Tearing her eyes away from the image in the mirror, she returned the necklace to the small pouch and went downstairs and handed it over to Cal.

"You will see that I had taken very good care of it," She handed the necklace over to him.

Cal opened the pouch and took out the necklace. He held it up to the light to look for any damage that the stone may contain but found none. Satisfied, he returned the necklace back to the pouch. "Thank you, sweet pea. Now that I have both things that are dear to me, I will be returning home now. Ruth, dinner was delicious. I am looking forward to tomorrow."

Ruth just smiled and nodded her head. "It was a pleasure, Caledon. Rose and I are looking forward to tomorrow night as well. Give Nathan and Helena my best."

Cal accepted his coat and hat from the maid and nodded to the women of the house. "Ladies, I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of your evening. Until tomorrow."

Once Cal was gone, Ruth turned to Rose, her expression softening a little. "You did good tonight, Rose. I do hope that you keep this cooperation up. It is too bad that you weren't this cooperative before Titanic."

Rose looked at her mother with sad eyes. She knew that Ruth probably didn't care that she was far from happy, but that didn't matter anymore. Only Jacob did. "I didn't have anything to lose back then. Not like I do now. Good night, mother. I am going to go to bed now. It has been an exhausting evening."

"Good night, Rose," Ruth watched her daughter leave the room. She still didn't understand Rose, why she still wasn't happy. But it wasn't her place to understand her, not anymore. She knew that now. Her only wish was to see her grandson raised in the family and not on some Wisconsin farm by people she wouldn't even let shine her silverware.


	5. Chapter 5

Cal stood at the huge window looking out at the garden that his mother had worked at making so beautiful. It was the only thing that Helena Hockley had insisted on doing herself instead of relying on a servant to do for her. Maintaining the family garden. Looking out at that garden, it made Cal feel more calm and sure about his decision to marry Rose.

He didn't forgive her for her affair with Dawson and how she had avoided him on the Carpathia and made him look a fool on board Titanic. He still had his pride, despite the desperate situation he was in. If only there was enough time to find another bride...but there wasn't. Hopefully, he was right about her love for Dawson's bastard being enough to keep Rose in check this time.

"Caledon, my sweet," Helena Hockley came into the parlor, followed by her lady's maid. She was a beautiful woman with black hair and brown eyes and had a regalness about her that reminded him of the queen of England. She ran the Hockley mansion with not an iron fist like Ruth, but with a calming, benevolent hand. After all, with a husband like Nathan, a soft hand like Helena was needed to cushion the environment. Helena was everything that he had hoped Rose would be. Smart, calming, and devoted to her husband and their way of life. Maybe the redhead can take some lessons tonight on how to be the perfect Hockley wife.

"Hello mother," Cal turned away from the window to address his mother. "Did you need me for anything?"

"I just wanted to go over the seating arrangements with you. After all, this is an important dinner, where we will meet your perspective bride and her child," Helena took his hand. She gave Cal a once over, concerned about this move he was making. "Darling, is this what you truly want? It's been four years since the death of that poor girl and to marry what your father had said was her look-alike..."

"It is fine mother. I know that she's not Rose and I don't expect her to be," Cal winced, hating that he had to lie to his mother. But there was no choice. She couldn't know the truth. "I do think she will make a splendid bride and her boy does need a male role model. If I can fit that role, more the better."

Helena smiled, proud of her son. She had to admit, she had been surprised that Cal would agree to marry a woman who had a son of her own already and to raise the boy himself. She had thought that he may be too much like his father to have such compassion for another being, like a fatherless child. She was glad to see that she was wrong. That small boy she had loved and raised was still there beneath the cold exterior that Nathan had created. "You are a good boy, just like I always knew you were. I am so proud of you."

Cal blushed at the compliment. "Well, it's nothing that no other gentleman would do, I am sure."

"Your father wouldn't. I love the man, but he wouldn't. I am glad to see that the same can not be said about you. You were always a sweet boy..."

"Mother please," Cal sighed, feeling self-conscious, wondering what she would think if she knew the truth and how he really felt about the boy and why.

"You always get embarrass when I praise you," Helena chuckled, kissing his check and then rubbing away the stain that her lipstick left. "Now come. Look at the seating chart. I am sure that you will find it very satisfactory."

…..

Ruth, Rose, and Jacob arrived at the Hockley mansion right on time. Ten minutes before dinner was served. Rose stared up at the familiar mansion, feeling sick. This place will be her and Jacob's home in a few short months. She couldn't help but dread it. She wished that there was a way that they could remain in the family home with Ruth, but knew that it was impossible. Tradition had the bride moving into the groom's family home, not the brides.

"Rose, I do not have to remind you of how to behave in the presence of the Hockley's, now do I?" Ruth coldly stared at her daughter, who was dressed in a red dinner gown and had her hair braided in an intricate style. Her expression softened when she looked at Jacob, who's blond hair was nicely brushed into luxurious waves and wore a black dinner jacket and tie with black slacks and shiny black shoes. He was so adorable. She knew that the boy would probably steal Helena Hockley's heart.

"Yes mother, I remember," Rose sighed, wishing to be anywhere but there at that moment. She pulled her gaze away from the mansion to address her mother. "I haven't forgotten anything of what I had learned in finishing school."

"Well that is a blessing," Ruth sighed in relief. "Now remember your back story..."

"Jacob and I are distant relatives and I'm here visiting you. I am a widow and I'm long over losing my husband and am now concentrating on finding a suitable husband to take care of myself and my now fatherless child."

"Right. Now don't mess this up. This is our final chance and your only chance to keep the boy."

"Don't worry mother. I know my part to play and I'll play it well. For Jacob's sake."

"Good. You just remember that every time you feel the need to rebel. You look at that boy and remember that it's Cal that's helping you keep him."

Rose swallowed and nodded her head, afraid to said anything else. Her mother was right. She had to remember why she was doing this and keep it at the forefront of her mind to resist any old urges. She couldn't afford to be headstrong and stubborn. This time, she really did have something to lose.

They exited the car and approached the door. The Hockley butler answered the door and ushered them inside.

"We've been expecting you," The butler bowed, taking their coats and accessories. Rose couldn't help but be reminded of Lovejoy when he had framed Jack for stealing the necklace. She shuddered at the memory and hoped that Cal didn't employ anyone like Spicer Lovejoy. That man had been pure evil in her opinion. "Come. The family is awaiting you in the sitting room."

Cal got to his feet as Rose and Ruth entered, standing behind the butler.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater and Mrs. Dawson and her young son have arrived, sir," the butler announced before leaving the room.

"Ruth and Rose. Welcome to our home," Cal smiled, beckoning them to come into the room. "We've been looking forward to having you this evening."

"Mr. Hockley," Ruth nodded at Cal with a demure smile and then turned her attention to the elder Hockley's in the room. "Oh Nathan and Helena, how splendid it is to see you again. It has been much too long."

"Ruth," Nathan nodded, taking her hand and kissing her palm. "We are so happy to have you dine with us once again. Indeed, it has been quite a while." His eyes then fell on Rose and did a double take. "And this is your relative?"

"Oh yes. The resemblance to my poor Rose is uncanny, isn't it?" Ruth chuckled.

"She must be a great comfort to you, dear," Helena spoke up, her voice polite and crisp.

"Oh indeed she is. She's the same age as my Rose would have been. Oh and this is her son Jacob. He is an absolute angel!"

"He is darling," Helena walked over to Jacob and knelt down to him. "Hello, Jacob. Are you adorable?"

Jacob just shyly smiled in response, not used to strangers.

"Helena, give the child some space," Nathan scolded. "The child is obviously not used to strangers. Go easy on the boy. I do apologize for my wife. She has a soft spot for children."

"It's been so long since we had a child in the house. They joyful laughter just brightens up a place. Rose, I do hope to see more of you and Jacob. His little presence is just what this house needs."

"Mother, please," Cal sighed, becoming more and more embarrassed. "Father, is dinner ready? I am sure that our company must be famished."

"That is in your mother's department, son. You know that," Nathan chuckled while his eyes remained hard and not amused.

"Darling, the butler will announce when dinner is ready. Let us all set and get acquainted with one another,"Helena took over the conversation, recognizing the signs of an argument between father and son. "Everyone, take a seat!"

Everyone found a place to sit and continued to silently look at one another. It was one of the most awkward moments that Rose had ever been in.

"Rose, dear. Tell us about yourself and your lovely son," Helena broke the silence. This was Cal's dinner, but she had decided to go ahead and play hostess to their guests. After all, this girl was soon to be a Hockley and it was up to her as a Hockley wife to set an example.

"There is not much to tell really," Rose nervously chuckled, her mind working on overdrive. She had to come up with a past and fast. She looked at her mother who was no help. She just silently sat there looking pale with her cold green eyes. She looked at Cal, who looked to be enjoying this way too much, and then she looked at Jacob who was innocently looking around at his surroundings, naive and innocent. She took a deep breath and decided to keep things as close to the truth as possible. "My upbringing wasn't any different from any other girl's in our society. I grew up with two parents and they had sent me off to finishing school at the age of fifteen. When I was sixteen, I had my debutante ball and that was where I had met John, my late husband. Mother had been thrilled. I mean, by no means was he part of the Boston Dawsons. He was a business man though…from Wisconsin. He was very well off and mother and father were satisfied. So I married him at the age of seventeen. We had one child...Jacob here. Sadly, his father had perished in an accident, leaving me a widow and Jacob here fatherless. I returned home to mother, who thought it best if we came to stay in Philadelphia with Ruth. Daddy had died and she thought Jacob would have a better chance of observing how gentlemen behaved here in Philadelphia. The town we are from...it's not really a place for a refined young man to blossom."

"Oh of course not. It was very wise of your mother to send you here with Ruth. And how fortunate for you to meet Cal. He is a fine gentleman and a fine role model for any young boy to emulate," Helena smiled lovingly at her son.

Rose could only give a tight smile in response, inwardly shuddering at the thought of Jacob turning into anything that would resemble Caledon Hockley. She kept her harsh opinion to herself though. Helena Hockley always had on blinders when it came to the flaws of her eldest son. Rose was not surprised to see that hadn't changed.

"Most fortunate indeed. Cal has been such a blessing to my family. If only Rose hadn't perished," Ruth sadly sighed. "Even though my cousin's presence has helped heal that pain."

"Yes, it seems that your cousin's presence is indeed fortunate for us all. Her resemblance to your Rose, plus her name, I am sure it is a sign from above," Helena smiled.

This time it was Ruth that gave a tight smile. "I am sure that it is."

"Rose, as you must know, my son has it in his head to marry you," Nathan cut in, wanting to get down to the whole purpose of the evening. "Do you wonder why? Especially since you greatly resemble his dead fiancee, your cousin?"

Rose looked at Cal and her mother, who both gave her blank looks. Neither of them knew how to answer that. Finally, she swallowed her own nervousness. "To be honest, Mr. Hockley, it would bother me under normal circumstances. But my son here is all I have and his needs come first. He needs that guidance of a proper gentleman. He needs to know how to grow into a strong man. I do know that I am not up for the job, but Cal is a prime example. Not to mention that I am still of childbearing years and I have a need to fulfill my purpose on this earth as a wife and mother. So you see, I am not bothered at all."

"But do you love my son, Mrs. Dawson," Nathan questioned, eying the girl suspiciously.

"I respect him. I think he is a good man."

"But do you love him. That is the question," Nathan continued, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "After all, Ruth's Rose was not in love with my son. In fact, she was rather troublesome. I just want to know if we can expect the same from you."

Rose sighed, realizing that her past behavior was going to be an issue after all. How should she answer this? She didn't want to lie, but the truth wasn't an option either.

"Sir, I understand your concerns. Rose, I'm afraid, did not fully understand the way of things in proper society. But I do. I know that marriage has nothing to do with love, but more to do with business and necessity. Love usually comes later in a marriage. I may not be in love with your son now, but I do like and respect him and that can indeed grow into love. It did once for my now deceased husband and I believe it will happen again with your son."

"Are you satisfied father? I thing Mrs. Dawson will make a fine Hockley bride. She has a good head on her shoulders and knows what is expected of her," Cal stared at his father, daring him to object to the decision.

"She'll do," was all that Nathan could say. He had no reservations this time, not like he had with Cal's first fiancee.

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of the Hockley maid.

"Dinner is ready, Ms."

"Well it's about time!" Nathan grumbled as he got up from his chair.

"Darling, do have patience," Helena soothed her husband's feathers. "And do think of the impression you're giving young Rose."

Rose walked along side her mother, gently holding Jacob's hand. Ruth leaned to whisper into her hear.

"That was a good job you did, Rose. Keep it up."

Rose sighed, wishing that her life had taken a different turn. Instead, she was ending up back where she started, but at least she had Jacob. He was the silver lining in her clouds and was reason enough to continue this charade.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passed quickly for Rose. Ruth had taken her out on numerous shopping trips, stating that she was to have the wardrobe that was expected of a Hockley bride, which meant that her entire wardrobe needed to be refitted with dresses, hats, and accessories. Things that had ceased to be important to her during her four years of freedom. She was also taken to a hairdresser and Jacob was fitted for a wardrobe appropriate for a first class boy as well. Rose still felt guilty for her decision. This was not how the son of Jack Dawson should be raised. But she had no other choice. It was either the first class life for the both of them, or a Jacobless life for her and the later was not an option by any means.

Cal was doing his part. Nathan was now preparing him to take over the reigns of the company in the next three months. He had to attend every meeting and join his father on every business trip. He was to learn the ropes of the business, or rather the ropes that he hasn't handled yet. He was in full training as the Hockley heir, which left him little time for Rose.

Which suited her just fine. The less time spent in Cal's company the better, at least as far as she was concerned. This whole engagement was just a business arrangement. A means to the end, the end being keeping Jacob in her life.

Finally, free time did come to Cal and he found it only right to spend it with Rose. Having the cook prepare a picnic lunch, he got into the family car and had the driver pull up in front of the Dewitt Bukater mansion. He knew that this hadn't been planned, but it was time for him to "get to know" his bride to be.

Whistling a happy tune, he jogged up the walk to the Dewitt Bukater mansion and rang the bell. As expected, the maid answered the door.

"Mr. Hockley," the older woman gasped in surprise. "We weren't expecting you, sir."

"Of course not. This is a surprise visit. Is Rose around? I would like to see her, please."

"Come in. I will go fetch her right away."

Cal stood in the foyer, looking at his watch every now and then, wondering how long it took for a maid to inform her employers when company had arrived. Sighing, he walked over to the window and looked out into the yard, where Rose's little bastard was sitting, drawing in what looked was a notebook.

He frowned. The boy looked remarkably like his father. Blond hair and blue eyes, and by the looks of it, he had inherited his drawing talent. Of course, the boy was too young right now to say what talent he had inherited. After all, all children liked to draw. He couldn't resent the boy's existence. After all, he was the only thing keeping Rose in check.

"Cal?" Rose came down stairs. She looked lovely in yellow dress and her hair was pulled back in an intricate braid. "what are you doing here?'

"Hello, sweetpea. I had the day off and thought it'd be appropriate that we spend it together," Cal explained. "I had cook make us a picnic lunch. It's a beautiful day to lunch at the park. There are even swings and a slide for young Jacob."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected for Cal to consider her son. "You thought of Jacob?"

"Of course. I am to be his stepfather. It is only right to consider his presence as well."

"Oh. I'm just...surprised. I wasn't expecting that of you."

"I'm not a monster, Rose," Cal frowned. He didn't know why it hurt that Rose would be surprised. After all, he had never given any indication that he disliked children when they had first been together. To be honest, he still didn't know how he felt about them. To him, children were a means to an end. A way to continue one's legacy.

Rose wanted to disagree with that statement. After all, he had framed Jack of stealing the heart of the ocean and left him below decks to die, followed by him shooting at them, chasing them deeper into the sinking Titanic. But she didn't dare. Besides, that was the past. Cal was helping her save her son. The least she could do was give him a chance as well. Maybe he had changed. She doubted it, but it was possible, right?

"I never said you was," was all she could answer.

"Oh Mr. Hockley," Ruth came down the stairs, her eyes widening in shock. "We weren't expecting you!"

Cal chuckled. "I'm here by surprise Ruth. I wanted to surprise Rose and her son with a picnic lunch at the park."

"Oh that sounds splendid! Doesn't that sound splendid Rose?"

Rose looked at Cal, then at her mother, whose expression told her not to mess this up. "It sure does. Let me go fetch Jacob and we'll be on our way."

"Oh I'll have Marie get the boy. It is such a lovely day for a child to play in a park," Ruth smiled, coming the rest of the way down the stairs. "Smile Rose. This is a fine day for a picnic."

Rose just forced a smile and stood there before Cal, not knowing what to say or how to react. She just felt strange. A picnic in the park with Caledon Hockley was not how she had pictured spending her day.

...

Lunch was finished and now Rose and Cal sat on the blanket, watching Jacob chase another little boy around the park. It had been a picnic of polite conversation, neither of the adults really knowing what to say to one another. They certainly didn't want to discuss the past, even though it hanged over them like a dark cloud.

"Thank you for the picnic, Cal. Jacob really enjoyed it. It even looks like he had made a friend," Rose broke the silence, tired of the awkwardness between them.

"I figured that it was an important activity. Plus it puts us in view of people. This way the engagement won't seem too rushed."

"Of course," Rose sighed. She knew that this had all to do with keeping up appearances. "So when is the engagement gala. I'd like to know when I'll have to go shopping for a dress."

"This is not going to be like the first time, Rose. My father only has three months. We must be wed by time he dies. I know it's going to be rushed, but there really is no choice."

"So no gala?" Rose asked, not really disappointed. She hated the things, herself. Really, it was a relief.

"No gala," Cal confirmed. But I do plan for the wedding to be soon, so I suggest you start searching for a dress and a proper place to hold the wedding and the reception as soon as possible. Once it's all set up, we will be wed."

Rose had to admit, she was a bit taken aback. Cal was giving her all the responsibility. She had been sure that he and his mother would be controlling that part. "We're not inviting all of Philadelphia society?"

Cal rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That effort was when I was engaged to Rose Dewitt Bukater, virginal bride. You are now a widow, with a fatherless child. Besides, that wedding didn't work out. I think it for the best that we keep it simple."

"I think that's a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have to admit...I was overwhelmed the first time. The guest list to that awful dress that mother had picked out"

Cal stared at her, taken aback. This was the first time that he was hearing any of this. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried, but mother wouldn't hear any of my suggestions and she would just laugh it off when I told her it was too much. It's like I told...him. It was like I was standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming and no one looked up."

"You told Ruth...but you didn't tell me. Maybe I could have done something if you had clued me in."

"Really? Cal, you were just as bad as mother. You were more on her side than you ever were on mine. You proved that time and time again. If I smoked, you'd take away the cigarette. If I was reading a book she disapproved of, you'd side with her about that...it was me against the two of you."

Cal sighed and looked down at the grass, taking special notice of the ants, come to carry crumbs of food away. Childish laughter made him look up at Rose's son, who was now running from his new little friend.

"Was that the real reason you met him? Because when I think about it, trying to see the propellers was not something a smart girl like you would do."

Rose sighed, the thought of Jack causing an ache in her heart. She didn't think that she would ever get over him. She was pretty sure that he had been her soul mate. If he had lived, they would be together now, raising their son together. Instead, he was gone, and she was here courting Caledon Hockley of all people, desperate to keep Jack's relatives from taking custody.

"I don't want to talk about Jack."

"He's part of the reason that things went wrong the first time, sweet pea. If we're going to put the past behind us, we have to talk about it...talk about him."

She sighed, fighting against the image of Jack that was struggling to come up in her head. She looked over at Jacob, who looked so much like him. "Okay. I wasn't trying to see the propellers. I was trying to jump off the back of Titanic...but Jack showed up and talked me out of it. I was coming over when I slipped on the railing and he caught my hand and helped me pull my back over to safety. I was too embarrassed to tell the truth, but I couldn't let Jack get in trouble just for being kind enough to help a stranger."

"Bloody hell..."

"Well what were you expecting? I didn't even have enough room to breathe thanks to you and mother. My whole life was controlled by you both. That had been the only way that I could think of taking it back. The worse thing is that you knew I was melancholy and the only thing that you could think to do was to present me with that necklace."

"Well what else could I have done?"

"Talk to me. At least pretend that you really cared about why I was melancholy. I didn't want that necklace. I had just wanted a friend."

"And Dawson was that for you?"

"Yes. He was."

"That explains it."

Rose frowned, not getting what Cal was saying. "Explains what?"

"How he was able to seduce you so quickly."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Cal didn't get it at all. "No it doesn't. And Jack didn't seduce me. What happened between us...it just happened. We didn't plan to fall in love. It just happened. Jack was everything you weren't and I'm not talking about money. He was kind, compassionate and easy to talk to. He never made me feel like a child or discounted my dreams and when he did, he apologized. He actually listened to me. He didn't try to keep me in a cage and he appreciated me for who I was. He called me a spoiled brat, but he saw underneath that and...he was noble. There was room on that door for both of us...but he was afraid it'd tip over so he let me have it instead, sacrificing his life...who did you sacrifice yourself for, Cal?"

Cal just pursed his lips and looked away. "I saved a child. I know that doesn't count compared to what Dawson did, but the child was third class and no adult was looking to save a third class child. But I saved her. Yes, I saved myself in the process, but I saved her damn it. She would have died if I hadn't grabbed her."

"I used to hate you. After the sinking...during the aftermath. I saw you walking in steerage looking for me and I hated you for surviving. It didn't make any sense, why Jack had to die while you and your horribleness still lived."

Cal frowned, hurt by Rose's confession. He thought that he had done everything right by Rose, but now he was learning that he had done all the wrong things and that she had resented him for surviving the sinking the way he had.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Rose thought about it and shook her head with a sigh. "No I don't. I got over it...with the help of Jacob. I may not have Jack...but I have his son and he lives on through him. So I wasn't totally alone and you deserved your survival...what happened on Titanic...it was as much my fault as it was yours. You're right. I could have talked to you...I could have tried harder. Maybe I should have pulled you to the side when mother wasn't looking or something. Instead, I acted like you were supposed to know exactly what was wrong with me and I was determined to have my own but way."

"It this an apology?" Cal blinked, surprised.

Rose laughed. "No. I can't be sorry for what happened with Jack. I loved him and the time I spent with him will always be special to me...and it gave me Jacob and I damn well am not sorry that he's here. But for everything before that...all the fighting you and the struggles...I'm sorry for that. I didn't really give you a chance."

"No you didn't."

"Look...let's just start over, okay? All that happened on Titanic...it's the past. Now we have the future to look forward to and we should concentrate on that."

"I agree," Cal nodded. "Starting over sounds great. We won't hold what happened on that ship against each other."

Cal and Rose looked at each other and realized what had just happened. They had just made peace with each other and the past and it was a good thing. Especially now that they were really getting married. Jack will always be a part of Rose's heart, but he wouldn't be an obstacle between them, at least not anymore.

Titanic was something that had torn them apart. Now it was time to come together once again and build a future together. Maybe not the future that they had once wanted, but a future nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a good two days since Cal and Rose's picnic date and just as Cal thought, it was the talk of high society. All the talk was about the Hockley heir finding love again with his deceased fiancee's widowed doppelganger and what a stroke of luck it was to have found her. There was all kinds of speculation and rumors going around, but everyone agreed on one thing. It was going to be a wedding to remember, even if no one was invited.

Helena sat in her parlor, awaiting her guests. She had decided that with all the gossip, it would be expected of her to have Rose and her young son over for tea. It would give a show of support for the union and she would get the chance to tutor Rose about how to fill the role of the perfect Hockley wife. Something that her own mother in law had done for her when she had married Nathan.

She was also curious about the girl. Her arrival in her son's life seemed so sudden, so out of the blue. She needed to know more about this girl. Was this marriage something that she really wanted, or was Ruth once again trying to buy her way into the family, like she had done with her poor daughter? Her heart still ached for the girl when she thought of her. It had been obvious that Ruth's daughter had not wanted to marry her son.

She didn't have to wait long. Her maid appeared in the doorway with a curtsy before announcing, "Mrs. Dawson and her young son are here for tea, Mrs."

"Why show them in, Carlotta. There is no use announcing them if they don't know where to come," Helena scolded, her eyes scanning around the room, making sure everything was in place. Tea for her and Rose, juice and sandwiches for the boy, and toys to keep the child preoccupied while she and his mother had a chat.

"Yes Mrs," Carlotta disappeared for only a minute and returned with Rose and her son, who looked around the room silently. "Mrs. Dawson and her son Jacob, Mrs. Helena."

"Thank you Carlotta. That will be all for now," Helena dismissed the maid. She approached her guests with a gracious smile. "Rose and young Jacob, welcome! I am so happy that you are able to join me for afternoon tea."

"We are very grateful for the invitation, Mrs. Hockley," Rose politely smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies battling it out in her stomach. She had been surprised when she had recieved the invitation for tea and hadn't dared to turn down the offer. She knew what this was. Helena was preparing to groom her for her new role as Cal's bride. She had done it once before, during the first engagement and wasn't looking forward to a repeat lesson.

"I thought it would do us well to have tea together and get better acquainted," Helena smiled happily picking up the tea kettle and pouring the tea into her and Rose's cup. "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Hockley," Rose smiled, seating her son in a chair of his own.

"Oh call me Helena, dear. Mrs. Hockley was my mother in law," Helena chuckled good naturedly. "You may give the boy some juice. It's grape. It was Cal's favorite when he was a boy. Children tend to love it. I do believe it's the color."

"Jacob loves grape juice as well," Rose smiled, picking up the pitcher of juice and pouring a glass for Jacob before sitting beside him, right across from her future mother in law. She couldn't help but be nervous. She had attended afternoon tea with Helena Hockley once before, when she had been engaged to Cal the first time. She hoped that she didn't do anything to make the woman suspicious.

"Now Rose, you must be surprised that I would invite you to tea, with it just being the two of us. I understand that it is short notice and that there is a wedding to plan, but I am glad that you saw fit to join me this afternoon," Helena smiled charmingly. She wanted to get along with her new daughter in law. She remembered the other Rose. She had been an intelligent girl. She was smart and had a kindness about her, even though the poor thing was sad and stuck under her mother's rule. Helena had hoped to take the girl under her wing and show her how to blossom under the strict rules of high society. Show her that this life didn't have to be a cage. But Titanic happened and the girl perished. But this Rose, not only did she physically resemble the old Rose, she felt that she shared the same spirit as the other one as well. The only difference was, the marriage wasn't to benefit Ruth. It was to benefit Cal and the boy, who was indeed beautiful and needed a father figure like her son in his life.

"It's an honor to be invited to tea with you, Mrs. Hockley," Rose smiled, taking a tiny sip of tea, remembering the manners she had learned in finishing school, which seemed a million years ago now. "It also gives Jacob a chance to get to know his future home as well."

"Children are indeed resilient," Helena chuckled. "You must wonder why I had invited you here, though."

"I have to admit, I am curious."

Helena cleared her throat and sat back, eyeing the girl thoughtfully. Would she really make a worthy bride for her son? "As you well know, everyone has their place in society. Some are on a higher level than others. The Hockleys...we're among the highest. As you probably are also aware, that kind of status comes with responsibilities. Not just for the Hockley men, but for the Hockley wives a well. There is a certain...decorum that is to be maintained."

Rose was all too aware of this, having been through the lecture before, but she remained quiet, reminding herself that Rose Dewitt Bukater had gone through this, not Rose Dawson.

Satisfied to see that Rose was listening, Helena continued, hoping not to scare the girl, but to make her aware of all that would be expected of her. That she couldn't just marry Cal and behave as she once had. That she was about to enter a whole new world where she would have responsibilities and certain things would be expected. "As a Hockley bride, you must know that our beauty must be kept up at all times, even when we don't feel like making the effort. We are an extension to our husbands. When we look good, they look good. Our manners are to be impeccable. We always say please and thank you and we never overstep our place. In public, we don't give our opinions or make is the husband's place. Behind closed doors though, that is a whole different territory. We can advise our husbands, but only then. Remember, the man rules the marriage...where as we, the women, rule the family. Once you're wed to Cal, you will join me in running this household and attending functions."

Rose wanted to cry. The life that Helena was describing was one that she had fought against for so long. Something inside of her was dying, knowing that she was just going to be an ornament after all. But a deeper part of her died when she thought of what would happen if she didn't marry Cal. She looked at Jacob who was sipping his juice and her heart ached at the thought of losing him.

"I understand," Rose nodded, sitting down her tea cup. "I will try my best to be all that Cal needs me to be."

Helena smiled at her kindly and reached over to pat her hand. "That is all that I can ask of you Rose. Just be the wife that Cal needs you to be. And he will be the father that your son needs. Jacob will grow into a handsome gentleman who, like my son, will have a choice of women to wed."

Rose forced a smile, thinking to herself that this life was not what she had wanted for her son, but it was all she could give him in order to keep him.

"Now, Rose. Tell me about the wedding. I know Ruth is a stickler for details."

"There's not very much to tell at the moment. Right now, dear cousin Ruth is going over the guest list. We had all agreed that we should keep it small. Family mostly."

"Hmm, that is a wise idea. We don't need to show off in today's age. Not to mention that unlike your cousin, you ae not a virgin. This is not your first marriage, just as this is not Caledon's first engagement. It is good to keep this a small, modest event.

"I'd also like to put together some play dates for young Jacob. It is never to early for one to network and make the proper connections that will get him through life. I know some families that have children his age. He may not be a Hockley by blood, but just the name will benefit him."

Rose blinked, not having expected such an offer. She looked at her son, realizing that he indeed needed friends his own age. He had Jack's personality mostly, which in her opinion meant that he should make friends easily. "That would be wonderful. I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you're doing for us..."

"Oh, no thanks is necessary. You will be family in a few short weeks," Helena waved away the thanks. "I do hope that Ruth will stop by soon with those plans. I'd love to take a look at what she has in store."

"I will tell her to pay you a visit tomorrow and bring her ledger. I am sure that she would love to go over the plans with you."

"That will be lovely," Helena clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with delight. "I'd love to give some input. Make sure that it's a wedding worthy of a Hockley."

Rose just nervously smiled, not knowing how else to respond. She was pretty sure that the wedding would be more than worthy, with how hard her mother had been working over the details.

"Well, I am full. Why don't we take Jacob out back in the garden and grab some fresh air," Helena smiled, getting to her feet. "I can have Carlotta bring our refreshments outside."

Rose agreed, wishing that there was some other way to save her son, but there wasn't. It was either marry Cal or lose Jacob and she couldn't fathom losing her son. In the end, it would be worth it. She was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two weeks later…_

It was the night before the wedding. Rose and Ruth sat in the parlor watching Jacob play with the toys that hadn't been packed away for the move to the Hockley mansion. Rose sighed as she sat back and sipped her tea, thinking about the last two weeks. It had been a whirlwind of arrangements and fittings. Everyone had been in a rush to make the wedding one of the most talked about events of the season. It was a chore, but everything had gotten finished in time. With everything planned and arranged, this was Rose's last night as a single woman. Tomorrow afternoon, she'll again change her name, this time from Dawson to Hockley.

Ruth for her part was relieved that everything had gone so well. It had been a lot more smoothly than the first time around. This time, there had been no resistance from Rose. She had and was still doing everything asked of her. There was no pouting, no rebellion. There was just beautiful cooperation and Ruth knew that she had her grandson to thank for that.

"Well, tomorrow is the big day, Rose. This is the last night you will spend in this house," Ruth sipped her tea.

"I know. I feel like I had just returned home and now it's time to leave it again. I just hope that Jacob adjusts to the change."

"Children are simple. They adjust quickly, do not worry about that. Have you heard anymore from...those people?"

"The Dawsons? I had gotten a telegram yesterday. The court had granted them visitation. But I won't allow that until after the wedding, when Cal's lawyer gets some papers of our own drawn up," Rose sighed, remembering the brisk tone of the letter. The Dawsons had some nerve to demand access to Jacob. She couldn't wait to see their faces when they found that gaining custody of Jack's son won't be so easy after all.

"I hope that Cal's lawyer will get that overturned. I don't like the idea of those people having any contact with the boy. I don't care if they are relatives. If things go right, the boy will know nothing of that family."

Rose winced at that, feeling guilty. To not know of that family meant that he would never know of his biological father, Jack. He'll never know how kind, sweet, and talented Jack was. How he had died a hero, laying down his life so that they could live. She hated that. She hated that Cal was the one that Jacob would think of as his father. That Jack wouldn't even be a whisper to his son. It just wasn't right! But it was how things had to be. There was no choice in the matter.

She just hoped that Jack, wherever he was, understood.

"I do hope that you remember your manners and all that you've learned in finishing school, Rose. It's too bad that you had to rebel. Things were so fresh in your head the first time. Now you'll have to struggle," Ruth sighed.

"Not to worry, mother. I still remember the placement of utensils and the merits of good posture," Rose sighed, sitting down her tea cup.

"Good. Now tomorrow, both you and the boy should be up at eight o'clock sharp. We are to have breakfast with Helena and discuss last minute issues. Then we are to meet with the hair stylist and tailor, who will deliver the dress right when the hair stylist finishes with you. Then we'll be off to Saint Mary's Cathedral, where you will be wed to Cal. I will have yours and the boy's belongings shipped to the Hockley's mansion."

Rose simply nodded her head, resisting the part of her that wanted to push back against her mother's well thought out plans. She had to keep reminding herself why she was doing this. That it wasn't for money and comfort. It was to keep Jack's son with her. She trusted Cal to keep his word. To help her fight to keep her baby.

"I suppose we should turn in now. We have an early day tomorrow," Ruth sat her cup of tea back on the small table, indeed feeling exhausted. These past couple of weeks had been strenuous on her, but they were worth it.

"Mother...wait. Um...I want to thank you for all that you've done. After what happened on Titanic...you didn't have to take us in and help us like you have. I know you're not doing it for me, but I feel like I should thank you anyway," Rose stopped her mother from getting up. "I also want to apologize for how things went on Titanic. Not getting in touch with you right after the sinking...it was cruel. I should have at least checked in on you instead of pretending that my life before Titanic didn't exist..."

Ruth sighed, not really wanting to discuss the past. "Rose...I really have nothing to say. I suppose I forgive you. After all, I did grieve for you and you are my daughter. It's not like Cal had kicked me out onto the streets. Thanks to him, my life has been rather comfortable. And I suppose on some level, it had been wrong of me to try to make you marry him to save us from poverty. You were miserable and I should have taken note. But all of that is in the past. Let's concentrate on the future and keeping Jacob in the family."

Having said all that there was to say, Rose got to her feet and turned to her son. "Jacob, darling. It's time to put away your toys and come to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Rose, let me put him to bed. It will be my last chance since this is your last night in the house," Ruth offered, wanting a little extra time with her grandson. She had kept a distance between herself and the boy for the past few weeks, but now she was feeling the need to spend some quality time with the boy before he left to live at the Hockley's. After all, now she will have competition in the form of Helena Hockley when it came to being a doting grandmother.

Rose frowned, confused about Ruth's offer. She had never offered to put Jacob to bed before. "Mother, are you sure?"

"Yes. This will be my last chance after all. Tomorrow, he will have Helena telling him stories and giving him treats."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "It's not a competition mother. Jacob has enough love for all of you. He's like..." Her words fall off, realizing that she was about to mention Jack. She cursed herself as tears appeared in her eyes. "Sure, mother. It will be fine if you want to put him to bed."

Sensing what her daughter was about to say, Rose felt herself thaw a little. Rose had obviously cared about Jacob's father and was still grieving, even after all of this time. "He would want this for the boy too, Rose. He'd want you to do all you could to keep Jacob with you. Even marry Cal."

"How would you know what Jack would want? You hated him."

"I didn't hate him...I just didn't want him to come between you and Cal and ruin my plans, but that had happened anyway. And if he loved you as much as you said he did..."

"He died for me, mother."

"I know...which is why I believe you and why I believe that he would have wanted you to do this for his son. That he would have understood."

Rose sighed and looked down at her feet. Her mother was probably right. Jack would have understood. He would have encouraged her to do all that it took to keep custody of their child. Even if it meant marrying Cal. He would have wanted his son protected and taken care of and with her. He wouldn't have wanted those people to take Jacob away.

"I do wonder though...if he had survived...would you have ever come to me? Or would you have let me remain in my grief over your death."

Rose looked at her mother, surprised by the question. She really hadn't given much thought to what she would have done if Jack had survived. She knew that she wouldn't be going through this now. That Jack and she would have begun a family and would be living a happy, peaceful life right about now. Would Rose have found it in herself to contact her mother and reveal the truth of her survival? Sadly, she didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know. So much had happened and there had been a lot of anger between the two of us. It's hard to say. I'd like to say that I would have come to you eventually...maybe even sooner. But I can't say for sure. It doesn't really matter, anyway. I mean...Jack is gone and we're all still here living day by day. I have Jacob and now I'm going into the fate that I had when we had boarded Titanic."

"For the boy."

"For the boy," Rose nodded.

"Cheer up, Rose. Cal is not as bad as you think him to be. He can kind and compassionate. Look at the fact that he has been taking care of me all of this time, with no benefit to himself as an example. He's quite generous and he'll extend that generosity to you. Just be the wife that he expects you to be. That is all he asks of you."

"I don't love him mother..."

"Well, I didn't love your father when I married him either. Helena definitely wasn't in love with Nathan. We women, we do what we have to in order to survive. Remember what I had said on that ship. Our choices are never easy. That was not a lie."

Rose sighed and headed for the stairs. "Jacob, be good for your grandmother and do what she says."

"Yes mommy," Jacob looked at Rose with big blue eyes, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Rose smiled, for a second seeing Jack. It was at that moment that she felt that she was doing the right thing and through their son, Jack would always be with them. No matter where she was or with who.

…..

Ruth looked down on the child as he drifted to sleep, the small book of nursery rhymes clenched in her hands. She hesitantly reached out and stroked the boy's blond curls. She hated saying goodbye to him. Sure, she could always visit him, but it wasn't going to be the same.

She got up and took one last look at her grandson. Looking at him, one would never know that he had Dewitt Bukater blood. He was all blond hair and blue eyes. Rose's regal features were present though, even though you had to really look at the boy to see them. He was the very image of his father. Hopefully, that wouldn't cause Cal any harsh reminders.

She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the young man that had fathered the boy. He had been an uncouth, ill-mannered bohemian. But he had loved Rose enough to die for her. She knew that Cal would not have done the same. No matter how kind he's been to Ruth.

"You and Rose ruined my plans, Mr. Dawson. But despite that, they're coming to fruition anyway, thanks to your family. You do know that this is for the best. Rose never belonged in your world and neither does her child. He'll live a good life with Cal. He won't want for anything," she shifted from foot to foot, feeling awkward for talking to the ceiling, but she felt like it needed to be said. Wherever Jack Dawson was now, it was for the best and he had to know that Cal was the best choice to make. For Rose and for little Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: I meant to mention this earlier, but I wanted to send a thank you to the reviewers that pointed out a mistake in the chapter where Rose had tea with Cal's mother. I really appreciate it and I fixed it:) I also want to thank everyone for the feedback that this story has gotten so far:) It means a lot:) )_

The day of the wedding had arrived. Rose was in the back room of the church, staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror. She couldn't believe that she had ended up right where she had started, four years later. Back then, she had not wanted to marry Cal, feeling as if she was being sold off to the highest bidder. Now she was rushing into the marriage, hoping to save her son from being snatched away from her. It was still a wedding of convenience, but this time it was a solution to a problem more devastating than her mother becoming a seamstress.

"You certainly are a beautiful bride," Helena came in a grin spreading from ear to ear at the sight of her son's bride. "Just as lovely as Rose had been."

"Thank you," Rose smiled. "Is everyone here?"

"Oh, we're waiting for only a few more people. They should be here any minute. Are you nervous my dear?"

Rose simply nodded, not knowing how else to respond. She closed her eyes, wishing that this was someone else, anyone else that she was marrying.

Ruth soon entered with Jacob in her arms. Jacob was adorable in his little tuxedo and combed back hair. He looked like a minature version of Jack, which made this even harder for Rose. As if she was marrying Cal right in front of him, rubbing his face in it.

"Rose, dear you look absolutely beautiful. Doesn't mommy look beautiful Jacob?"Ruth happily smiled. It had been a whirlwind of seamstresses and designers and hairdressers, but they had managed to transform Rose into a beautiful bride worthy of a Hockley. Of course nothing was as it had been four years ago, but there was nothing that could be done about that.

"Thank you, Ruth," Rose nodded, reminding herself not to call Ruth mother in front of Helena. "I can't help being nervous."

"Oh there is nothing to be nervous about. You have done this all before. There's nothing new to it," Helena gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "This is the moment that we've all been waiting for. Now Ruth and I had put something together. Tradition calls for something old and something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"The dress is new, but the necklace you wear is old, Rose. It once belonged to my mother. She wore it on her wedding day, I wore it on mine...my Rose would have worn it on hers...but since she's gone, it's an honor to have you wear it," Ruth explained.

"Darling," Helena approached, taking off the diamond bracelet that she had been wearing. "I wore this on my wedding day and my mother wore it on hers. I would be blessed if you wore it to wed my son. You can give it back afterwards. And these sapphire earrings can count as something blue."

"Thank you. Both of you," Rose hugged both women, touched by the gifts. Cal may not be her ideal man, but she had always liked Helena. And as for her mother, she was grateful to her for her assistance in helping her keep Jacob. "These mean a lot to me. I'll guard them with my life."

Helena approached Ruth, taking her hand in hers. "I know that this was supposed to be your dear Rose joining our family. You must be thinking about her a lot now."

"I am sure that Rose is happy for her cousin. She is marrying into such a fine, generous family. I know that this Rose and her son will be in good hands."

"Of course they are, Ruth. And feel free to visit any time. I see how close you are to little Jacob and Rose must have become a daughter to you."

"She certainly has," Ruth chuckled just as the music began to play, signaling the start of the wedding march. "Oh, here we go. Let me go get Jacob into position. Good luck, Rose!" Ruth scurried out of the room.

"Yes, good luck dear. We will speak again at the reception," Helena kissed Rose's cheek before following Ruth.

Rose picked up her bouquet and gave herself one last glance into the mirror. She did indeed make a beautiful bride. She just wished that she could be as happy and giddy as Helena was. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Jack. Forgive me."

There was no answer of course. Again, she hadn't really been expecting one. Taking one last glance around the room, making sure that everything was in order, Rose walked out the door and took her place. At the end of the long walk was her destiny. A gilded cage that will slam shut. But at least she'll have her son to keep her company.

...

It didn't take long for the vows to be exchanged. Neither Cal, nor Rose wrote anything personal. Both just wanted to get the task done and move on. Nothing more, nothing less. Rose did suspect that it would have been different if they were marrying for love and not convenience, but that was besides the point.

Rose closed her eyes and returned the kiss just as the priest announced them man and wife. She made herself smile brightly and pretended to be the luckiest woman in the world as she took Cal's arm and allowed him to lead her back down the aisle and into the car waiting for them to send them to the ballroom where the reception was to be held.

"I must say, that wasn't so bad. Was it, sweet pea?" Cal asked, staring straight ahead, straightening up his cufflinks. "One would think taking the vows was torture by observing all you had done to avoid it."

"I thought that we were leaving all of that in the past," Rose glared at her new husband, once again wondering if she was making a big mistake.

"Oh we are. Don't you worry about that," Cal snorted.

Annoyed, Rose kept her attention facing forward, not even dignifying Cal with a glance. He was so irritating. Was this what married life was going to be about? Being forever annoyed with her husband? She didn't think that she could survive if it was.

Cal sighed, regretting his behavior. He was being a jerk. The past several days of listening to his father and putting up with his insults and judgements...it had all cut him down to the quick to where he wasn't the best of company now a days. It certainly hadn't helped his mood for his wedding day. Now Rose was mad at him, and he couldn't have that. They were supposed to be happy newlyweds in love. It would be in their best interest to at least pretend to be happy and in love, which meant he had to make nice with his bride before reaching the ballroom.

"I'm sorry, sweet pea. That was uncalled for," He placed a hand over hers and winced when she tensed up at the contact. "Forgive me?"

"We can't keep doing this Cal. Not if this marriage is going to work. We have to respect and trust each other. Which is pretty much impossible right now, I know. But we at least have to pretend. Let's make it easier on each other by at least treating each other with some form of respect."

"You're right. Of course," Cal bowed his head, chastised.

"What happened to the Cal from that picnic in the park? The one that I at least felt that I connected with?"

"He's still here. Just...buried under this heap of crap that my father had shoveled onto my shoulders."

Rose felt herself understanding. She knew all too well what it was like being trapped under the iron fist of a parent. "Why do you let him affect you like that? You are a grown man. Stand up for yourself."

"You are one to talk. Ruth is far worse than my father and you never stood up to her once."

Rose laughed. "Oh my god, she is not and I stood up to her plenty of times. Remember whens he made that disgusting comment about the boats being separated by class? If that was you and Nathan, you would have said nothing and did what she said."

Cal had no comeback for that, because he knew that Rose was right. He wouldn't have yelled at his father for his insensitivity. He would have been a good son and did what his father told him to do and maybe that was the problem.

Finally, the car pulled up in front of their destination. Cal was the first out of the car and had walked over and held his hand out to Rose, who graciously accepted it, pushing their argument to the back of her mind.

"Let's try to enjoy ourselves this evening," Cal whispered as he lead her inside to celebrate their union.

Rose agreed. It was time to stop moping over things that couldn't be helped and to at least start living life to the best of her ability again. Jack was gone. He wasn't coming back and she was married to Cal, but at least now her son would be protected and that was all that she had wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose and Cal had decided against taking a honeymoon, using the excuse that Cal didn't want to take time off from learning how to run the family business on his own. So their wedding night was spent in the Hockley mansion. Jacob's room of course was right across from the room Rose now shared with Cal. She was in that room now, kissing the boy goodnight.

"When will we go back to grandma's?" Jacob asked, feeling homesick. He had grown used to the room he had at Ruth's.

"We will not be going back to grandma's Jacob. Remember, mommy told you last night. We're moving in here. With your new...daddy..."

Jacob frowned, not understanding all the changes in his life in so short of a time. It was confusing to him. Once it had only been him and his mommy, who always talked about his daddy who was in heaven. Then they had met a Uncle and Aunt who was mean to mommy, then they had gone to stay with his grandmother. She had been distant, but she would always come check on him when he began to feel lonesome and gave him shortbread cookies. She smelled like mint and tea and Rose would have been shocked to learn that the boy had grown to love her mother. Now here they were, moved yet again, and this time she was saying that he had a daddy, but that was impossible because his daddy was in heaven. "But I have a daddy. In heaven."

"Yes you do. But you see, mommy got married to Cal. He is my new husband and your new daddy."

"But what about my old daddy?"

Rose sighed, closing her eyes as she felt a pain in her heart. It hurt her deeply to think of Jack now. He should be the only daddy that Jacob knew, but instead he was dead and Jacob would never know him. He would only know Cal, a man that she was sure didn't know how to love a cat, much less a little boy.

"Your old daddy will always be your daddy. But he can't be with us. He is in heaven and he is watching over us. In fact, he sent Cal so you can have a daddy here on earth to be with you."

"Is it okay if I still like my old daddy?"

"Of course, darling," Rose smiled, kissing Jacob's head. A part of her wondered how Cal would treat her son. So far, he had been okay with him. He hadn't been cruel or anything. In fact, Cal seemed to be almost afraid of the child. "But try to get to know your new daddy as well, okay? We're part of a family now."

"Yes mommy. When will I see grandma Ruth again?"

"Soon sweetie. I am sure that she will be by for a visit and we will be sure to visit her as well," Rose ran her hand over his blond hair as he yawned, exhausted from the long day. "Now go to sleep and have sweet dreams."

Jacob did just that, not even asking for his nightly story, which was just as well. Cal was probably awaiting her return to their marriage bed. Something that she was not looking forward to. Once Jacob's eyes drifted shut and it was clear that he was sound asleep, she got up and made her way back to the room where Cal was nursing a glass of brandy.

''Drinking on our wedding night?" Rose arched a brow. Somehow she wasn't surprised. Cal always liked his alcohol.

"A good brandy always helps relax me for the night. Would you like a glass?" Cal offered.

"No thank you," Rose sighed, taking a seat on what she assumed was her side of the bed.

"How is the boy?"

"He misses his room at mothers. I suppose it's normal. He'll adapt. Speaking of which...I want to talk to your lawyer tomorrow. I want to start fighting back as soon as possible."

"How did you run afowl of Dawson's family anyway?" Cal asked, curious.

"I have no idea. One minute they were as friendly and welcoming as Jack had been, then the next thing I know, they're serving me with custody papers, wanting to take my son," Rose sighed, remembering the hurt and fear. She had been so devastated and hurt that they saw her as an unfit mother. That they were going to take the only thing of Jack that she had.

"This was what your mother and I were trying to warn you about, sweetpea. The world out there is two faced. People will smile in your face and stab you in your back when you're not looking."

"Like it's not that way in first class," Rose frowned, wondering if Cal saw the hypocrisy in his statement.

"Oh, it's definitely like that in first class as well. The difference is that money makes it easier to fight back and protect oneself. You know that to be true, or you wouldn't be here with me now, talking of lawyers."

Rose sighed, admitting to herself that Cal had a point. Money did make it easy. It was an undeniable fact and it was the reason she had returned, because she knew that she had no other way to fight for Jacob on her own.

"Unfortunately you are right. I don't have to like it though."

"None of us like it, sweet pea. But it is what it is and we have to live with it. Your Jack's nobility obviously doesn't extend towards his relatives. Or you wouldn't be here."

"You are enjoying this aren't you? You somehow think that what his aunt and uncle are doing is some stain against Jack, but it's not. Jack has nothing to do with them. In fact, they weren't even there for him when his parents died and left home. The only thing he had in common with them is blood. They were nothing like him and they certainly don't deserve to get their hands on his son."

"It didn't occur to me that their behavior was anything against your precious Jack. I'm just curious about how their behavior reflects on Dawson is all."

"Which means that you were wondering if it tainted my view of him. It doesn't. In fact, I doubt that he even knew them very well. They seem so...I don't know. You'd probably know if you saw them," Rose frowned, becoming uncomfortable about this conversation. "Can we talk about something else? This feels inappropriate..."

"Especially on our wedding night," Cal sat down his alcohol and sat next to Rose. "I guess we should get on with it then."

"With what?" Rose looked at him cluelessly, not really knowing what to expect at this point.

"The consumation of our marriage of course, sweetpea. Remember, you have to give me an heir. That was part of our deal. We might as well get to it now. It is our wedding night after all..."

"You're disgusting, Cal. Is that all you've been thinking about? Getting me into bed?"

Cal rolled his eyes and sighed. "I've been thinking about how to get my father's wishes underway, so there will be nothing standing in the way of me and the inheritance that will take care of the family. That includes your little Dawson in there, by the way and as distasteful as you find it, that is the only way to get an heir."

Rose sighed, realizing that Cal was right. This was a part of their deal and it had nothing to do with him wanting to get her into bed. It was all business of course. What else could it be? "Okay, fine. Let's get it over with."

Rose laid down, preparing herself for what was about to come. She cleared her mind as Cal laid on top of her, hiking up her dress. She looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. She closed her eyes as he removed her garments as he kissed her neck. Feeling his hands on her breasts, she turned her head to look into his brown eyes, but was met with blue, with golden strands of blond hair falling over them. Instead of silk blankets beneath her, she felt the leather seat of a car.

"Jack?"

The minute she said his name, the spell was broken and she was back in the Hockley Mansion staring into brown eyes that looked confused and disgruntled. Realizing what had happened, she sobbed and pushed Cal away and ran into the private bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Cal on his part was disgruntled, pissed off, and a part of him was concerned. "Rose? Rose, we have to talk," he got up and went over to the bathroom door and opening it to see her sobbing and throwing around, whatever she got her hands on, tears running down her face. "Bloody hell..." He rushed in and grabbed her hands, stopping her from throwing anything else and held her tight as her hands balled into fists and began pounding against his chest in a rage of what Cal took for grief and anger. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"He left me! He left me and our baby all alone! He didn't even warn me about those people and he left us alone! I hate him! You hear me I hate him!" Rose cried out her anger and grief, as she pounded against Cal's chest, all the anger and grief that had held back for all these years finally coming forth. "How dare you Jack! How dare you leave me and make me promise not to follow!"

Cal didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to hysterical women. He had no idea how to deal with one now. His father would slap her until she returned to her senses, but he couldn't do that now, even though he had once before...but that had been a jealous version of himself. A version that he hadn't been in quite sometime. So instead, he asked himself, what would men like Dawson do? Of course, he knew the answer to that, so he stood there and let her take out her rage on him...it didn't take long. She soon tired herself out and collasped against his chest in tears, claiming how she hated Dawson, which Cal knew was a lie. She was just angry with him. Angry that he had died, leaving her with his son. Angry that he had made her promise to live on without him. Angry that those people were trying to take away her boy, and angry that when she did marry, it was him and not Dawson after all. That she was back where she had started.

Once Rose was too exhausted to assault him any longer, he scooped her up into his arms and laid down with her in their bed and covered them both with the covers. He held her close and allowed her to cry it out against his chest until there were no tears left. They just laid there in silence with Cal looking up at the ceiling and Rose was staring into space.

Finally, Cal broke the silence. "You don't hate him, you know. You may say you do, but you don't. You're just angry at him for leaving you. But you don't hate him. He gave you his son to love. So he didn't leave you alone. And he loved you enough to make you promise to live, because he didn't want you to die."

Rose sniffed, rubbing her sore eyes. "I didn't cry. After it happened. I couldn't bring myself to cry and grieve for him. I thought that if I started...I would never stop and then Jacob came and he needed me so there had been no time to grieve. I...I'm sorry. I know we said no talking about Jack...and..."

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have even added that to our deal. How can I expect you not to mention him? Especially when you have his son in the next room."

"Well...I am at least sorry about tonight. I know that you need an heir and I'll give you one. It's just...this was the first time since Jack and...I had flashback to that night and...I guess it had really hit me that he was gone and that he had left me and Jacob alone...and I just became so angry..."

"I understand. Anger makes us do all kind of...things...I should know more than anyone."

"You're right. I don't hate him. I didn't realize I was angry though...but I am. There was room for both of us. He could have gotten on if he really wanted to. He didn't have to leave us alone..."

"Are you sure that there was enough room?"

Rose thought back, remembering how Jack had led her to the door. How they had both tried to get on and how the door had tipped over and he had told her to stay on...not trying to get on himself. She sniffed then, her tears coming back.

"I...I don't know...it tipped over once but..."

"Sounds to me that the door couldn't have held you both then. Even if it could, he didn't want to risk you," Cal felt bitter, realizing his own selfishness during the sinking. "You're right. Dawson was noble. I don't think I would have even thought of doing the same."

"Yet you're here and Jack's not."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Rose was quiet for a few seconds, thinking of the question. After all that Cal had done to them on Titanic, she had wished him dead a number of times. But thinking about it now...no it wouldn't have been good. Helena would have been destroyed if Cal had died. Jack had no one in the world but her, really. But Cal had parents and relatives. His death would hurt more people than Jack's had.

"No. No that is not a bad thing. Helena...she doesn't deserve to know that kind of grief."

"No she doesn't. My mother doesn't deserve a lot of things that's been done to her thanks to father..."

"But losing her son...that would destroy her. I know that because losing Jacob would hurt me worse than losing Jack. She's your mother. It has to be the same for her."

"You are very kind, Rose. To think about my mother like that."

"Well she is a kind woman and...tonight...you reminded me of her. You could have slapped me for my behavior...but you didn't. You took my anger and then you held me while I cried over another man. That was the kindest I've ever seen you, Cal. I never knew that was in you."

Cal sighed, not knowing what to say or how to explain himself. He had worked so hard covering up certain parts of his personality in order to please his father. Now here with Rose, he was finding some of those traits emerging, his father be damned. "There's a lot that you don't know about me, Rose."

"Regardless...thank you..."

Laying there in Cal's arms, Rose felt different. A little bit lighter. It was as if her grief over Jack had been holding her down like a heavy weight. Now it wasn't so heavy any longer. She had finally done what she needed to do. Cry it out. Grieve. And Cal...he had been there for her like he had never been before. It was indeed a side of him that she hadn't seen. She couldn't help wanting to see more.

But would Cal let her? That was yet to be determined.


	11. Chapter 11

Cal was gone by time Rose woke up the next day. He had decided to go on into the office instead of taking any time off. With his father not having very long left, he wanted to get as much work done as possible while Nathan was still able to supervise and make sure everything kept running on schedule. Which meant no honeymoon or days off. Which suited Rose just fine. A honeymoon would most likely be European, which meant getting on a ship again, and that was something that Rose was not willing to do. She hadn't been on another ship since Titanic and she hoped to keep it that way.

Jacob was up and to Rose's surprise, a nanny already was up taking care of his needs. Fully dressed, helped by Lois, her new lady's maid, Rose went into the nursery to find a young blond woman with blond hair the same shade as Jack's and sparkling green eyes,dressed in the uniform that the Hockley's always assigned their female staff, brushing Jacob's hair and reciting a nursery rhyme to him.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Rose questioned, not sure how to feel about a stranger taking care of her son. What if it got back to the Dawsons and they used it against her, saying that Rose needed a nanny to take care of Jacob and couldn't do it herself?

"Oh, pardon me, Mrs. Hockley. My name is Elizabeth. Lizzie for short. I am the Hockley nanny. Well, actually, this is my first time on the job,but my mother took care of Mr. Hockley and his siblings when they were children and she also cared for the older Mr. Hockley," The nanny curtsied.

"Oh. I had no idea that a nanny would be taking care of my son, so forgive me. But I'm pretty much used to taking care of Jacob myself," Rose sighed, wishing that Helena had discussed this with her first.

"Oh yes, I know. But it is tradition for the upper class to use nannys, Mrs."

"I know that, but it's not the way that I want to raise my son. You do understand...look let me talk this over with Helena and my husband. Until then...well you have the day off."

"But Mrs..."

"This is not me firing you, Elizabeth. I'm just giving you the day off so I can discuss this with Helena and Cal. I need to be involved in these decisions that pertain to my son," Rose sighed, feeling bad for the girl, yet annoyed that such an important decision was made without her.

"Yes, Mrs. Hockley. I will return tomorrow, first thing," Elizabeth put down the brush and hurried out of the room.

Rose sighed as she watched her go. "I am sorry that you had to wake up to a strange lady, Jacob."

"I don't mind mommy. She was nice. She told me all about Mary's little lamb," Jacob smiled, hugging his teddy bear that Ruth had given him.

"That's nice sweetie. Do you like Miss. Elizabeth?"

Jacob nodded with a smile. "She's nice."

Rose simply nodded. She wasn't surprised by Jacob's answer. Like his father, Jacob liked everyone and everyone liked him. He wouldn't say that he didn't like the nanny, unless she was mean to him straight off.

"Well, mommy will consider keeping her on then," Rose kissed the top of his head before continuing to brush his hair. After she was finished, she took her son downstairs for breakfast, where Helena was already seated.

"Good mornng Rose and little Jacob. I do hope that you slept well," Helena smiled.

"Good morning, Helena. We slept very well indeed, isn't that right Jacob?" Rose turned to her son, who simply nodded as Rose placed him in the seat next to hers.

"Oh that's wonderful. I know how difficult it can be, sleeping in a new place, especially for children," Helena chuckled as a maid placed a half of a grapefruit in front of her. "I am on that new grapefruit diet. Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I can't watch my figure."

"Helena...can I talk to you about something?" Rose asked as a bowl of oatmeal and fruit was placed in front of Jacob and some hot tea, eggs, and toast were sit before her.

"Sure. Feel free to talk to me about anything, dear."

"Well...this is about Elizabeth the nanny. Jacob likes her, so I don't mind her being here, but I had planned to take care of Jacob myself. Having a nanny wasn't how I wanted to raise him," Rose took a sip of her tea to calm her nerves.

"Oh...I didn't realize. Most women of our status make good use of nannies...I had one, I know that Ruth used one for her Rose..."

"I know...but...I just don't want people to think that I can't take care of my own son. Especially with this custody battle...the Dawson's find out that I'm using a nanny...they may try to use it against me."

"Oh, darling Rose. No judge in his right mind will take that as a sign of bad parenting. That would mean that all of us with nannies are bad parents. Don't you worry. Besides, it is up to you how much you actually use Elizabeth. She can just be here when you need a break, or watch him when you and Cal attend your events and functions. You don't have to put all of Jacob's care on her.

Rose frowned. The only kind of nanny she was used to was the nanny that did everything. "Really?"

"Really. It is all up to you, dear. Of course, if you are totally against having a nanny...especially since you only have one child at the moment...it would be completely understandable."

Rose sighed, resigning herself to the idea somewhat. "Well, since Jacob does seem fond of Elizabeth, I'll keep her on, just as long as she realizes that I will be the main one taking care of Jacob's needs."

"I think that is a good decision, my dear. It will also free up time for you to pursue other interests. Ruth mentioned that you like to read and write."

"Ruth knows of my writing?"

"Why of course dear. Ruth did say that you didn't talk about it much, but she had dug some of your stuff up and she does mention that you have an interesting worldview and maybe you could do some articles for us."

Rose blinked in surprise. She had indeed wrote a couple of articles on some social issues like the wealth disparity and how the upper class treated the lower class, but she had never suspected that her mother would look any of her articles up. She hadn't even said anything about them.

"Why don't look so shocked, dear. Us older women don't really like to brag too much about our young people. But my group for womens rights, we need a writer. Someone with a clear strong voice. According to Ruth, you have such a voice. What do you say about writing some articles for us?"

Rose was again taken by surprise. Helena Hockley, wife of Nathan Hockley, one of the most chauvinistic men in Pittsburgh society, for womens rights? She never would have guessed.

Helena just laughed at the shocked expression on Rose's face. "Oh don't look so surprised, Rose. My husband may not care much for us women having the vote, and to be honest, neither does my son, but that does not reflect my beliefs. Us women have just as much common sense than these men do. We deserve the vote, don't you say?'

"Forgive me, Helena. I was just surprised, but yes. I do agree," Rose finally found her voice, feeling a little chastised for her shock. She was finding that there was a lot that she didn't know about Helena Hockley. She had thought that the woman was another version of her mother. How wrong she was. "We do deserve the right to vote and I would love to write some articles about it."

"Splendid. We need them by the end of the month for our newsletter. Would that be okay?"

"That would be great," Rose nodded, happy to have something to do while Cal was at work. "I'll get started on it as soon as possible."

"Don't work yourself too hard, dear. You still have wifely duties to attend to, or both Cal and Nathan will throw a fit," Helena reached over to pat Rose's hand, a serene smile on her face. "You are going to make Cal a nice wife indeed."

Rose just smiled, for the first time, not feeling regret for marrying Cal. In fact, maybe being Mrs. Hockley won't be so bad after all.

...

Night had fallen. It had been a late night at the office and Cal was not in the best of moods. All day his father had berated him over the littlest things. If he ran out of ink, it was Cal's fault. He had the wrong order for lunch, it was Cal's fault. He had to take a loss in order to settle a strike. Again it was Cal's fault. By time they got home, Cal had had enough. He just wanted to eat dinner alone and then go to bed where there was no one continuously counting his faults.

Helena was waiting for him when he stepped into the foyer. She smiled at the sight of her son, happy to see him home. Of course, she was sad that there was no honeymoon for him, but she was sure that the newlyweds would make up for that once Nathan had passed and everything had settled down.

"Cal, darling you're home!" She greeted, huging her son tightly. "Your father was home hours ago. Where have you gotten off to? Dear Rose is surely in bed by now."

"I had to take a walk, mother. Father was...well father today. I didn't want to come home to Rose in a mood."

Helena sighed, feeling sad that Cal's relationship with his father was so full of tension. Despite Cal being the heir, nothing he did seemed to please Nathan now a days. She blamed the illness and that Nathan had so little time left. She believed that it made her husband bitter.

"Darling, you must forgive your father. You know that he is ill. It has not helped his mood at all."

Cal just sighed heavily in response. He did not care why his father was behaving the way he was. It didn't make his words hurt less. They didn't make him feel less worthless after his father's harsh words. Less loved and appreciated. He was glad that Rose was asleep. He didn't want to deal with trying to please her too.

"Are you hungry? I had cook keep a plate warm for you," Helena questioned, noticing the signs of depression in her son, yet not knowing how to deal with it.

"Thank you mother. I am famished," Cal admitted, his father's harsh words again running through his head.

...

After he had eaten dinner, Cal decided to make his way to the bedroom to turn in for bed. His hand was on his doorknob when he heard soft sniffles from the room across from his. He stared at the door of the nursery, knowing that the boy was on the other side and it was awake. He could ignore it. Pretend that he didn't hear and let the boy cry itself to sleep, but something wouldn't allow him too. Something moved his feet, to the door and made him open it to see the small blond child cowering in bed, his blankets pulled up to his chin.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Cal asked, standing in the doorway.

Blue eyes that looked so much like the gutter rat that Rose loved so much looked at him, wide in fright. The fear in those eyes...they were quite familar to Cal. His own eyes had held that fear when he was a boy, but there had been no one to ask him why he was not asleep. Only an annoyed voice that told him to man up and go to sleep.

"Monster," The boy pointed to the closet.

Cal looked over at the closet, remembering his own childish imagination and all the creatures that had haunted that closet, threatening to gobble him up. He had no help from those monsters. His father had been too hateful to help him, and this child's father...he was too dead. So that only left Cal, who did not want to be anything like his father and considered himself on a level above the child's father as well. He might as well prove it.

"Well, you know what we do with monsters. We slay them. But I may need some help...will you help me?"

The boy looked at Cal as if he was asking him to solve the world's biggest problem, but then the boy slowly nodded and pulled back the blankets and held his small arms out to the billionaire.

Cal went over and scooped the child up into is arms. "Okay, we'll stick together. And we'll use..." Cal spotted a toy sword over by the toy chest and went to pick it up. "This!"

"Will that work?" The child asked.

"Of course. This is a very magical sword. Forged in the land of...make believe. It's made especially for slaying closet monsters."

"Wow," The boy gasped, staring at Cal as if he was a newly found super hero.

"Are you ready?"

Jacob eagerly nodded his head. Cal walked over to the closet. "Okay...I need you to carefully open the closet door and I'll slay the beast."

Jacob reached out, grasping the knob with his small hand and opened the closet door. Cal then took the sword and thrusted it into the darkness of the closet a few times, as if he was stabbing some beast.

"There you go. The monster is dead. No more closet monster to scare little boys. You are safe," Cal grinned. "Now are you ready to go back to bed?"

The child eagerly nodded his head. Cal carried Jacob back to the bed and was about to put him down when the little boy did something that Cal wasn't expecting. He wrapped his little arms around his neck in a warm hug. Cal hesitated and then returned the hug himself, feeling something around his heart melt away. He closed his eyes and basked in a new feeling...something that he hadn't felt before.

"Thank you new daddy," Jacob replied in a soft voice.

New daddy...those words chipped away even more ice surrounding the heart of Caledon Hockley. Never in his life had he felt this emotion that was filling him at that moment.

"You are very welcomed," Cal smiled, placing the child back into bed. He tucked the boy back in and sat at the edge of the bed, watching over Jacob until his blue eyes closed and he was fully asleep. Hesitantly, he place a gentle hand on the boy's head and stroked his baby soft hair before getting up to return to his own room.

Slipping into bed beside the sleeping Rose, Cal realized that the negative feelings he had felt upon his arrival home was gone, replaced by a soft warm glow, placed there by a child with trusting blue eyes and a soft voice that called him daddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was making her way to the sitting room to join Helena and her lady friends for tea, when Betsy, the head Hockley maid, approached her with what looked to be a letter in her hand. She frowned as the maid handed it to her.

"For you, Mrs. Hockley. It is from a Chippewa Falls," The maid curtsied before continuing on with her daily chores.

With a sinking stomach, Rose examined the envelope. It was white with what looked like official letters scrawled across it. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and took out the folded sheet of paper, dreading what it had to say.

Taking a deep breath, she read the letter:

Dear Mrs. Hockley, it had came to my client's attention that you were never married to their nephew, Jack Dawson. In fact, there is no record of any connection you may have to their nephew at all, except for the child's looks. The revealing of this information has caused our clients to change their minds. They will be applying for full custody of the child and will request that you be stripped of all parental rights, and have no contact with the child. My number is below and will be looking forward to a response from you or your lawyers.

Congratulations on your recent marriage.

Donald Bailey

Attorney at Law

Rose read the letter over and over again, her heart pounding in her chest. How did they find out that she and Jack hadn't married and what did this do for her case? Did she still have a chance of winning? What if Cal couldn't help her now? Everything she had done up to this point, returning home, marrying Cal...it had all been for Jacob! Could all of that mean nothing now? Could she possibly lose her son anyway?

"Mrs. Rose, forgive me. But Mrs. Helena is asking for you? Shall I tell her that you are on your way?" Betsy asked, returning to find Rose standing in the foyer still, now as pale as a ghost. What could have happened?

Rose stared at the maid, feeling both flustered and devastated. She certainly couldn't face Helena like this. But she could face Cal...in fact, she had to see Cal. Immediately! Um...tell Mrs. Helena that I will not be able to join her this morning. An emergency has come up and I must see Mr. Caledon...will you also have a car pull up to take me to the office?"

"Of course, Mrs," Betsy again curtsied.

Five minutes later, a car pulled up to the door, ready to take Rose to Cal, where she planned to beg for help. She could not lose Jacob, that wasn't an option. Especially now that she had sold her freedom away.

...

Cal sat behind his desk, staring at the forms that he was supposed to be placing his signature on, but none of it was making sense to him. It all looked like a bunch of jibberish. It made him rather cross. If he didn't get this done, it'll be more insults from his father and disappointing glares from everyone else. He couldn't take it today!

Sighing, he picked up the top form and tried to read it once again, when his door was suddenly opened by his secretary, a thin woman with thick eye glasses and her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Mr. Hockley, your wife is here to see you," She announced, her voice flat and bored. "Shall I get rid of her?"

Cal frowned. Rose was here? Well that was strange, she never came by the office, at least not since their wedding. What could she want?

"Send her in, Linda. And next time knock."

"Yes sir," Linda nodded, scurrying out of the room.

Cal got to his feet, just as Rose came into the room. She was ten shades of pale. Her red hair was tied back in a way that said she was going to be indoors for tea, not out visiting her husband's office and she had a letter clinched in her hand. Her green eyes were full of tears as she came to him.

"Rose, you look a fright!" Cal gasped, alarmed that Rose would come to his office in such disarray. Not the kind of look that a Hockley wife should be sporting. He quickly strolled over to the door and locked it, so his father would not enter. He would not be at all happy with Rose if he saw her now and Cal was pretty sure that the usually strong willed Rose wouldn't be able to take his father's tirade at the moment.

"Excuse for me for not looking the part of the perfect wife right now, but I have bigger concerns here," She waved the paper in her hands at him. "The Dawson's lawyer wrote me, Cal! They somehow found out that I was never married to Jack! There was no marriage license and now they want to take my son away from me and bar me from ever seeing him again!"

No matter what the woman was in such a state! Dear lord! To be honest, he had forgotten to even discuss the custody case with his high powered lawyers! Which was such a deal breaker! He may be a lot of things, but he was not a deal breaker by any means! He had promised to help fight for the boy if Rose gave him what he wanted. Namely a wife that could bear him a heir. So far, she was keeping up her part of the bargain. Now it was his turn.

He gently took her by the shoulders and lead her to the leather chair behind his desk. "First of all, sit and calm down sweet pea. Working yourself up in such a state will not help your case any."

"You are supposed to be helping my case, Cal! Please tell me that your lawyers have some strategy up their sleeves," Rose looked at her husband with pleading eyes, trying to keep herself together, despite feeling like her whole world was coming apart.

"Well...things have been so chaotic here, I haven't had a chance to contact my lawyers just yet..."

"What?! Cal!"

"Now stop that screeching of yours! The whole office will hear you and then you"ll have father in here and with the state you are in right now...well I certainly won't be the subject of his wrath this time around. Trust me, sweet pea. You do not want the wrath of Nathan Hockley coming towards you. You can ask my mother about that."

Rose took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Cal was right. There was no need to clue the office in on the truth of their relationship and to get his hateful father involved. It was just that...she felt so helpless. She had allowed herself to believe that marrying Cal would solve everything...when it seemed to just make things worse.

"What are we going to do about this, Cal? You promised that you would help me keep Jacob. How are you helping by not even letting your lawyers know that they will be needed?"

"You're right, sweet pea. I do apologize. I will rectify the matter immediately. I am going to sit us up an appointment right now. What I need you to do is to return home and get yourself and the boy presentable...and prepare to tell my lawyers the truth. All of it. About Dawson, Titanic, who you really are...everything. If we're going to win this, they need to know everything."

Rose simply nodded, playing with the wedding ring on her hand. "I'm scared, Cal..."

"I know. But don't be. Those people are nobodies compared to us. There is no way that they are going to win. After all, we are the better half."

Rose frowned, remembering the last time Cal had said those words. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Cal holding up a silencing hand.

"Sweet pea, now is not the time to be compassionatae towards those lesser than us. You want to believe that we can win this battle, you are going to have to believe that our money, the money that will win us your son, makes us better than the Dawsons. A couple that, according to you, allowed a fifteen year old boy to strike off on his own and now they have the audacity to want custody of his son. YOUR son. You're going to have to get tough, Rose. You are a Hockley now. It's time to start thinking like one."

Rose sighed. Perhaps Cal was right. It wasn't like they were kind people. After all, they had indeed abandoned Jack when he would have needed them the most. How would people like that treat a four year old boy? Cal was right. She was going to have to stop playing nice and get mean with these people!

"I hate it when you're right," Rose sniffed.

Cal just smirked. "Get used to, pookie."

Rose frowned at the nick name and rolled her eyes. "I think I liked sweet pea better."

"I'll make the call now," Cal picked up the telephone on his desk. "You go home and get decent. You are going to have to look the part of a Hockley wife when you see the lawyers."

"Yes dear," Rose sighed, getting to her feet walking to door. Before walking out, she turned back around and gave Cal another glance or two. He really wasn't all that bad. He had comforted her the other night, and according to gossip from the maids, he had shared a tender moment with Jacob even. Maybe this deal wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day found Cal taking off from work. He had to accompany Rose to the lawyer's, who wanted to meet with them about the custody battle and draw up a plan of action. Rose of course was nervous about all of it. What if there was nothing that they could do? What if she had ruined everything by lying about her and Jack? Which in her eyes, was not a lie. If Jack had survived, they would have wed. She was certain of it, despite Cal pointing out that she had only known Jack for three days and couldn't possibly know what his reaction would be. After all, the boy had never had any real responsibilities. How did she know that he would even want to take care of a wife and a child?

"Because he loved me, Cal! He died for me, he died for us! He wouldn't have done that if I was just a fling!" Rose had argued.

Cal had just held his hands up in defense, not wanting to argue over it. No matter what, Rose would never see a different outcome if Dawson had survived. She would never admit that just maybe, the gutter rat was just that. A gutter rat, and she had been a naive silly girl who had thrown a tandrum and threw her life and respectability away

He had managed to calm Rose by serving her two cups of his mother's favorite tea before they left for the lawyer's. The fiery Rose was now a docile lady. Relaxed and somewhat confident in her husband's lawyer's skills to help her keep her son. After all, these lawyers were the best that money could buy and the Hockley's had tons, where the Dawsons had none.

Cal was first out of the new Renault Town Car that his father had given him as a wedding present. He then went over to Rose's side and helped her out of the car. In that instant, he missed Lovejoy. After the Titanic disaster, he just couldn't bring himself to hire on a new valet.

"Come along, sweet pea. We are expected," Cal offered his arm.

Trying her best to confidently smile, Rose accepted the offer and allowed her husband to guide her into the brightly lit office building that housed Donaaldson and Associates, the lawfirm that handled all Hockley affairs.

"Mr and Mrs. Hockley, welcome! How may we be of service to you?" The secretary, a slender young blond woman smiled at them as they approached the desk.

"Hello Vera. We have an appointment today with Dennis and Burt," Cal nodded in greeting.

"Let me see," The secretary looked at a notepad that was sitting beside the phone and nodded. "Oh yes. You are right on time, they are expecting you. Right through that door on the left."

"Thank you," Cal placed a hand over Rose's and smiled at his nervous wife. "Come along, sweet pea. Let's get this started."

Cal and Rose entered the office to find two men standing behind a desk. One was heavy set with balding salt and pepper hair. His gray eyes were hard and cunning. The other was a younger man with a head full of black hair. He had bright green eyes and was slender yet muscular in build.

"Rose, these are the Hockley lawyers. Dennis Donaldson and Burt Conrad. They handle all of the family affairs, from divorces, to custody battles. They have never lost a case."

"Mr. Hockley does flatter us," the heavyset man known as Dennis took Rose's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to assist you, Mrs. Hockley."

"Yes, a pleasure indeed," Burt also kissed the back of her hand before returning to the side of his partner. "What may we do for you two newlyweds?"

Cal and Rose looked at one another, wondering where to begin. It was Cal who spoke. "As you good men know, Rose has had a child from another relationship. There seems to be a problem with the family of the now deceased father. They are suing my Rose for custody of little Jacob, the only parent he's known for all these four years. They want to take the boy, and ban Rose from his life altogether. Something which is absurd if you ask us. I mean, Rose has taken excellent care of the boy, and now she is married into a very prestigious family that can give the boy all he wants. We want to make sure that Rose not only wins, but that it's clear that the boy belongs with us and that we are the best choice to raise the child. Not two poor farmers who know nothing about being a parent.

"Yesterday, this came in the mail. Something must be done," Cal handed the lawyers the letter that had been sent to Rose.

Both men read over the letter and then looked at Rose.

"Is what they say in this letter true?" Donaldson questioned, a bushy eyebrow raised.

Again Cal decided to speak in Rose's place. "Gentlemen, Rose and I do need to share something with you, but it is in the strictest of confidence. I am enacting the lawyer/client confidentiality agreement in this case. What Rose and I are about to share must go no further than this office."

"Of course," Both lawyers nodded. Conrad pulled up a chair from the far corner of the room and took a seat next to his partner.

Over the next hour, Cal and Rose told the truth to the lawyers. They told of how Rose was really Rose Dewitt Bukater, returned from the dead. How she hadn't wanted to marry Cal back then and how she had met and fallen in love with Jack Dawson and the story of their all too short affair. She then told them of the sinking and of Jack's death and how she had taken on his name in order to hide from her mother and Cal and how her life had again changed when she learned that she was going to have Jack's baby. Then she told them about how she had gone to Chippewa Falls to find out about Jack and ended up in the custody battle that had sent her running back home and making another deal with Cal.

"Wow...that is some story," Conrad softly whistled.

"Try living it," Rose sighed, looking down at her hands then back up at the lawyers. "Look, I don't care what you think of me. Think what you want...but this is about Jacob. Everything I've ever done has been for my son. He's all I've lived for in all these four years. I gave up any sense of freedom just to keep him in my life. Please don't let them take him away from me...I'm begging you...I have no more options now...if you can't save him..."

"But they will. That is what I am paying them for," Cal placed a steady hand on Rose's shoulder and gave his lawyers a hard look. "Isn't that right gentlemen. My family pays you to win and you will win this."

"Of course, Mr. Hockley. Mrs. Hockley, you have nothing to worry about. What you have shared with us will not leave this room. It is between the four of us. And all is not lost. You did the smart thing by returning to Mr. Hockley. Not only will you keep custody of your son, but we are going to find out all we can about the Dawsons. From Jack and his family to that nasty Aunt and Uncle that want to take your Jacob. He is from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin you say?," Donaldson takes out a notepad and begins writing.

"Yes..."

"Is there a house there? Land? Somewhere Jack grew up?"

Rose's eyes widened at the memory. "There's the Dawson farm! According to the bed and breakfast owner, where we stayed, that house was where Jack grew up. His parents owned that house and the land...but his Aunt and Uncle were staying there..."

"They were huh? Did Jack mention anything about an inheritance? Did anyone else that you spoke to in town? Maybe a lawyer?"

Rose shook her head. "No one said anything. It was like people assumed that they belonged there...including me..."

Donaldson looked at his partner and smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe so...let's look into that," Conrad grinned.

"Look into what?" Rose frowned, not knowing what to think about any of this. So far, these two men seemed certain that they could help her and that's what she needed.

"Mrs. Hockley, forgive us but give us a few more days and we'll answer that for you," Conrad winked at the beautiful red head and nodded at the Hockley heir. "We may have something concrete to use against the Dawsons. In the meantime, you need a story to excuse the lie you were caught in..."

Rose took a deep breath, her heart twisting. She was so used to lying now, especially when it came to her relationship with Jack. "What do we need to do?"

"Okay...so you were never married. But you were engaged. We'll even go have a receipt drawn for a Mr. Jack Dawson, who stopped in a modest jewelry store in France and purchased his beloved a modest diamond ring. They had booked passage on the Titanic, like so many engaged couples had done...but tragedy struck...even though you were engaged...the marriage never happened because of Jack's tragic death onboard the Titanic. It's not far fetched. There are plenty of tales such as this one coming out of the disaster. This would just be one more. Those two will look like bullies to the judge. Trying to take the only thing you had left of your beloved fiancee..."

"Well then why the lie?" Cal frowned, not getting the reasoning at all.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Because, I was a single mother out of wedlock and that is looked down upon in all parts of society. It was the main reason I lied about being married in the first place...plus I had carried Jack's last name..."

The lawyers nodded. "We will type up the response and mail it to their lawyer right away and we'll get our detectives on looking up information about the Dawsons and any family holdings they may have. There may be a deeper reason of why they want Jacob so badly..."

Rose wanted to cry as the relief washed through her. For the first time since the whole custody ordeal had started, she felt like everything was going to be alright. "Thank you...so much...I...I really don't know how I'll repay you for all you're doing for us..."

"Just leave the payment part to me, sweetpea," Cal chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "We really do thank you, gentlemen. For all of your work and your descretion."

"It always a pleasure to work for the Hockleys," Donaldson smiled, leaning over to shake Cal's hand. "Do not worry about a thing, Mr. Hockley. We have this all under control."

And Rose believed them.

...

Night had fallen and Rose was exhausted. Helena had warned her that being a Hockley wife was hard work, and she hadn't been kidding. Ever since she and Cal had returned from the lawyer's, Helena had wisked Rose off to attend tea parties and book readings, and different charities that might be of interest to Rose. By time they were finished, it was dinner time. Then after dinner, Rose spent some time with Jacob, then retired to the library to read.

It was nearing bedtime when she left the library and was about to enter the room that she shared with Cal when she heard an adult male voice coming from Jacob's room. Frowning, she walked over to Jacob's door and quietly peeked in and was shocked at what she saw. There was Cal, with Jacob cuddled in his arms, about to drift to sleep, reading Jacob's favorite book, Jack and the beanstalk...

"Back goes Jack home, and as he hadn't gone very far it wasn't dusk by the time he got to his door.

"What back, Jack?" said his mother; "I see you haven't got Milky- white, so you've sold her. How much did you get for her?"

"You'll never guess, mother," says Jack.

"No, you don't say so. Good boy! Five pounds, ten, fifteen, no, it can't be twenty."

"I told you you couldn't guess, what do you say to these beans; they're magical, plant them over-night and––"

"What!" says Jack's mother, "have you been such a fool, such a dolt, such an idiot, as to give away my Milky-white, the best milker in the parish, and prime beef to boot, for a set of paltry beans. Take that! Take that! Take that! And as for your precious beans here they go out of the window. And now off with you to bed. Not a sup shall you drink, and not a bit shall you swallow this very night."" Cal stopped there with a snort. "That sounds like something, Dawson would do. Bring home beans instead of money. Like that would keep Rose in the things she was used to and would beans buy milk? I think not. But anyway...So Jack went upstairs to his little room in the attic, and sad and sorry he was, to be sure, as much for his mother's sake, as for the loss of his supper.

At last he dropped off to sleep.

When he woke up, the room looked so funny. The sun was shining into part of it, and yet all the rest was quite dark and shady. So Jack jumped up and dressed himself and went to the window. And what do you think he saw? why, the beans his mother had thrown out of the window into the garden, had sprung up into a big beanstalk which went up and up and up till it reached the sky. So the man spoke truth after all. Well...I guess that's the luck that Dawson was talking about. Not surprised. He certainly was lucky in some aspects, hey?"

"Dawson was my old daddy?" Jacob asked, his little mouth opening in a yawn.

"Yes. He was your old daddy...sadly, he didn't get to know you...but I will try to be a good new daddy for you. I will make sure that you want for nothing. I may no be able to give you the Hockley fortune...but I can give you what my father never saw to give me. Something that all boys should have. A daddy..."

Jacob smiled. "I love you new daddy."

Rose watched as Cal blinked, his eyes shining with what looked like tears and to her shock he answered.

"I love you too, Jacob."

She gently closed the door and raced back to her room, her mind going over what she had just seen. During the weeks of their marriage, She had often wondered where Cal had gone off to right before coming to their room and now she knew. He went to see Jacob. He had bonded with Jacob...grew to love him and be what Jack should have been but couldn't.

The thought of Jack brought tears to her eyes. Not a day went by that she didn't miss him...that she didn't think about him...but seeing Cal and Jacob together...it touched her heart and made her wonder, if Jacob could move on from his idea of his old daddy in heaven and accept and love Cal as his new daddy, what did that mean for her? Could she too find it in her heart to love Cal as a wife should?

If he remained the Cal she had just seen with Jacob...if he remained the same Cal that had held her during her grief over Jack...the same Cal that had taken her on that picnic...well then...maybe the answer could be yes.


	14. Chapter 14

Two days had passed since the visit to the lawyers. Two days of Cal working nonstop. Of Rose attending tea parties and charity events. Of Cal growing closer and closer with Jacob and even Rose, who was now behaving more like the wife that she had promised to be.

Finally, the lawyers did contact them again and had them come to the office. Their detectives had found something very interesting and said that it was vital that Cal and Rose meet with them immediately.

Cal and Rose sat before the lawyers, tightly holding each other's hands, wondering what the lawyers had discovered and how exactly will it help their case. Cal, to his surprise, felt especially anxious. To his surprise, he had grown quite fond of the boy. He found that with the boy, he did not have to keep that brick wall up. That he could relax and just be himself. Rose, having witnessed the softer side of Cal, as a result, became more agreeable and didn't fight him as much.

"Okay gentlemen," Cal cleared his throat, giving Rose's hand a supportive squeeze. He knew how nervous she must be right now. What the lawyers had to say could either help their case or it could destroy it completely. "I have taken the day off, much to my father's outrage, so I hope that what you have today is something that we want to hear."

"It is definitely something that you will be very interested in, Mr. Hockley. Very interested in indeed. We had put one of our best detectives on the task of looking into the holdings of Jack Dawson's parents and what we've found out...well not only will it get you the boy...but it turns out it'll get the boy something as well."

Rose frowned, not understanding what was being said. "Get Jacob something? I don't understand."

"Well...you see. When Jack's parents owned the house and the land that the house is sitting on. It's a good piece of money if sold and a prime piece of real estate. Any one with any kind of business sense would want it...especially if they have farming in mind. The land is very fertile, I hear. Anyway, it turned out that they had a will and they had left everything to their son Jack. From the fifty dollars in the bank, that's probably still there, to the house and the land that goes with it. Well, Jack took off...no one had ever heard from him again. In fact, everyone had thought him dead and the Aunt and Uncle had been in the process of trying to get their hands on that inheritance..."

"Oh dear," Rose gasped looking at Cal with wide eyes. "This explains so much...but Jack died...which means..."

"Everything goes to the next living relative after Jack. The Aunt and Uncle had assumed it was them...but then Rose shows up with little Jacob, which makes..."

"Jacob is Jack's next of kin! Everything going to Jack, would go to Jacob..."

"Especially the house and land! And whoever has custody of the child..."

"Has control of the inheritance!" Rose gasped, looking at Cal with wide eyes. "Cal, do you know what this means?"

"They don't want the boy because he's family. They want control of the inheritance," Cal stroked his chin, somehow not surprised by this at all. It made perfect sense to him. He would have done the same thing if he had been in the Dawson's shoes...except he would have won the case.

"I want to confront them," Rose got to her feet, her eyes flashing with anger. She wanted to let them know that she knew and that their little scheme was over! They will not be getting their hands on Jacob's inheritance! It was the only thing he'll have of his biological father! Jack would want his son to have the house and land and so would his parents! She was going to make sure that he recieved it too! Those two were going to regret coming after her like they did!

"You can do that as soon as we sit up a meeting. We will also have contact with the lawyers of the estate. Work with them to get papers drawn up to cement young Jacob as Jack's living heir."

Rose had to admit that she was impressed. She hadn't expected all of this to come to light, especially the Dawson's true motivation for wanting Jacob. Now she felt like she could fight back!

"Mr. Donaldson...is there anyway to get them off of the property? I mean...I know I sound awful but...that is Jacob's inheritance. It belongs to him. I don't want those people using what Jack would want to go to his son. They didn't want to help Jack when he had lost his parents and now they want to use his son for that property...they should not be allowed to do that. Not by any means."

Cal squeezed Rose's hand in a show of support. "I agree with sweetpea. It is only right that they be barred from the property until Jacob comes of age and can make his own decisions."

"I suppose that you can evict them. There's no rules against, especially since you're Jacob's legal guardian," the lawyers looked at one another and back at their clients. "We take it that you are satisfied with our news."

"Oh yes, we're very satisfied. This gives me hope," Rose smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "It amazes me. Jack was good and sweet and kind. Jacob has all of his qualities...I just don't understand how my Jack could be related to such horrible people."

"We can't always choose our family," Donaldson shrugged. "But from listening to you, this Jack seemed like he was a good man."

"He was. He didn't deserve the death he got," Rose bowed her head, feeling the familar dull ache of her loss...but amazingly, it didn't sting as much as it used to. The pain of losing Jack...it had once consumed her, her only bright spot of happiness had been Jacob. But now...the pain was just about gone. When she thought about Jack...she felt a dull ache and a sense of sadness for something that would never be.

Feeling uncomfortable, Cal cleared his throat. "Well is that all you wanted to share with us?"

"Yes sir. We will be in touch when we have a date and place set up for a meeting with the Dawsons. I take it that you rather it be here in Philadelphia..."

"New York," Rose spoke up. She was no longer afraid of the Dawsons, but she didn't want them anywhere near where she and Jacob resided. New York was not in Philadelphia, yet it was still Cal's turf sort of speak and it wasn't too far to travel. She really didn't want to be that far away from Jacob.

"New York, then," Donaldson nodded. "We will be in touch."

"Thank you gentlemen," Cal nodded, helping Rose out of her seat.

...

The drive home was a quiet one, yet there was a slight tension in the air that Rose didn't understand. She had thought that Cal would appreciate how...ruthless...she was being. That she was acting like a Hockley, just like he told her to. Kicking those people off her son's land. How much more ruthless could she have been?

"Is something wrong? You are awfully quiet," She turned to her husband, who seemed to be staring out of the window, watching the world go by.

"Oh nothing is wrong, I suppose. You are getting what you want. That is the important thing, is it not sweet pea?" Cal didn't look at her as he said this. He kept his eyes out the window as his fingers restlessly tapped against the leather car seat.

"Yes, I am. But you are unhappy about something. I can tell," Rose frowned, not getting his silence at all.

"Does it really matter?" Cal asked, turning a dark glare onto his wife. "Just as long as Rose gets what she wants?"

Rose was taken aback by this attitude. What had she done to make him so unhappy with her. "If it's making you return to the Cal I knew and despised on Titanic, yes it does matter."

"Oh here we go again, about Titanic and Dawson and how fucking wonderful he was!"

Rose blinked, surprised by this outburst. She thought that Cal had gotten over what had happened on Titanic...that his tenderness towards Jacob was proof that he had gotten well over it. How wrong she was! "I can't believe you! You're still jealous of Jack!"

"Of course I am! I mean, my fiancee went running off with him and you said it yourself, if he hadn't died, you'd still be with him!"

"Of course I would. I loved him. We had a son together...he was...," She sighed and shook her head, staring at her hands. "But that doesn't matter, because he did die. He gave his life for me and Jacob. He's probably responsible for me going to you for help. But the fact is...Jack is dead. He's not coming back ever. It took me a long time to accept that...but I have. I don't get why just the mention of him is so upsetting to you. No one except mother and our lawyers really know what happened. No one really knows the truth. You weren't made a fool out of...," She shuddered at the memory of Cal's rage, that morning when Titanic sank. That had been the Cal she had hated and feared. The one that had plainly sent her running into Jack's arms. The Cal she hoped never to see again.

Cal winced, reminded of the behavior that had costed him Rose the first time. "It's just hard not to feel jealous. After all, he was...the love of your life...the father of the boy I've come care a great deal about."

"They asked me about Jack, Cal. I had to be truthful..."

"I know."

"He was not like those people we're fighting, you know that. He was good and kind and..."

"I know all of that. It doesn't make it easier to hear. It just reminds me of what a bastard I had been on that ship. It's not something that I'm proud of, especially these days. In fact, I am very much ashamed of what I had done to the both of you..."

"I had already forgiven you for all of that...and most likely, up there in heaven, he probably has too."

"You believe in heaven?" Cal frowned.

Rose simply nodded. She wasn't really a religious or spiritual person, but she did believe in an after life and that there was a place where good and bad people went. She believed with her whole heart that people like her father and Jack were in heaven, watching over and taking care of the people they loved. "Yes, I do. I believe that he's there now...taking care of everything for Jacob and me. Making sure that those awful people don't squander his son's inheritance..."

"Hmm, I guess that means my father and I will end up in hell, huh?" Cal grimly smirked, pretty sure that his actions were going to lead him into a not so good place when it was all said and done.

"Maybe not. There is forgiveness and redemption. Maybe in helping Jacob and me, you are finding that redemption."

"I doubt that it will be that easy. Redemption will take more than marrying you and saving Jacob from gold digging relatives," Cal gave an amused snort.

"Maybe. But it's at least a start," Rose shrugged, now turning her attention to the passing scenery.

"Maybe," Cal shrugged, before lapsing back into his thoughts, this time thinking about Rose had said about redemption and if it was truely possible for him, after all that he had done.

...

Night had fallen and it was time for Jacob's bedtime. Cal once again sat with Jacob and read him a story, this time it was Sleeping Beauty, whose name happened to be Briar Rose. Curious about what Cal was up to with Jacob, Rose stood in the doorway and listened to him read the story and had to smile. This Cal...the one that Jacob experienced...this was the Cal she liked...this was the Cal she wished that she had known before and during Titanic.

Sighing, she went back to her room and changed into her nightgown, thinking about how she could get Cal to reveal himself more to her, not just to Jacob.

She chuckled and sighed as she thought about her son. He was certainly Jack's child. His charm though was stronger, because he had managed to melt the ice away from Cal's heart.

Ten minutes later, Cal entered the room, looking tired and rather handsome as he undid his tie and tossed it on his nightstand.

"Jacob is sound asleep. All monsters have again been vanquished," Cal yawned, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Rose watched him with soft eyes, trying to read him. "You...you more than care for him, don't you? You love him..."

Cal looked at her with wide brown eyes that looked so vulnerable. She was catching him offguard, while he was still under Jacob's influence. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"I watched you reading to him tonight...and I've watched you with him other times as well. You're gentle and sweet and kind. Protective. You're everything I had pictured his father being...you love him and I think he loves you too."

Cal sighed and looked away, not wanting to seem weak in front of her, yet not wanting to look like the cold monster that she had known four years ago.

Rose somehow read what he was doing.

"You don't have to hide from me, Cal. Loving Jacob doesn't make you weak. Love doesn't work that way."

Cal snorted and looked at Rose with sad brown eyes. "Tell that to my father."

"What?"

"When I was boy...he always dodged all my attempts at showing him affection. He would never allow us to hug and kiss him. If we were afraid of monsters, he would tell us to take care of it ourselves. He rarely had a kind word for any of us and he never read us stories. When I was twelve, he flat out told us that love was for the weak and he was not raising weak children. I knew then that I had to stop being so...emotional. I had to be as cold as ice to get his attention and regard..."

"So you became the Cal I was engaged to the first time?"

Cal sighed and nodded. "When I was younger, it was to impress my father. Later, it was for survival. My father would beat the emotion out of us if we didn't show him how strong and cold we were. I lived in a house of fear..."

"Oh Cal..."

"When Jacob first came...I didn't know what to do with him. But when he was upset and needed a grown up...I knew that I couldn't be my father with him. Something wouldn't let me. I dropped my walls for him. He's a little boy, so what would it hurt?"

"I'm glad you did. I like that side of you. It makes me feel better about this marriage...and about having children with you because if you're this kind with Jacob, a boy that's not your biological son...it tells me how you'll be with the future children we have and I feel better about that."

Cal smiled and took Rose's hand, feeling a little more relaxed. "Well, perhaps my father is wrong after all. His way ran you off..."

"He was wrong. All that hard arrogance and hate...it ran me into the arms of another man. If you had been like this all along..."

"I see that now."

"Good..."

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, before Cal sighed and moved to go to his side of the bed, but Rose grabbed his hand first. "Cal.."

He looked into her eyes, trying to read her, but what he found there was unexpected. "What is it?"

"I think...we should try for that heir now...if you want..."

Cal frowned, not sure what to think. Oh he did want her, he always wanted her...but did she really want him? "Are you sure? We can wait..."

Rose just smiled and pressed his hand to her cheek. "I'm positive. I want you, Cal...now..."

Cal smiled before claiming her lips in a slow, yet heated kiss. Slowly their passion and desire built until they came together under the silken sheets, finally consumating their marriage and their growing emotions that was turning into something that could be described as love.

Sated, Rose laid in Cal's arms, cuddled against his body. She had once thought that she would never love again. That Jack had been her one and only chance. Now she knew that love could touch her again...with the most unexpected person.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a busy morning at Hockley steel corporate offices. Nathan was at his desk, finishing signing off on some important papers having to do with handing over control of all operations to Cal, when his son came through the door looking distracted.

"Caledon," Nathan frowned, looking his son up and down with dissatisfaction. Ever since the wedding, Cal has...not been the same Cal that he had raised. It was like the man was lapsing back to his boyhood, which was not good. He needed Cal to be strong. Precise. Confident. He needed his son to be the man he had hammered into being.

"Father. We need to talk," Cal straightened his tie as he took the chair in front of his father's desk.

"What about this time? I hope you are not going to ask for more time off. We need you here working, not meeting with lawyers!"

Cal winced. Time off was not the reason that he wanted to talk to his father, but it was a subject that was going to come up again. Just as soon as the lawyers set up the appointment with the Dawsons. He wanted to be by Rose's side during the coming face off. He wanted those people to know exactly who they were dealing with.

"I have to talk to you about the inheritance. Rose and I have been married for a good month now. You have two months left, according to your doctors. When are you planning to give me control of the business, father? You should be at home resting, not..."

"I know exactly what I am supposed to be doing and I am doing just that! I am going to run my business just like I've always been doing! Do not worry about when the business will be handed over to your incompetent hands! It will get there soon enough!" Nathan snapped, a little hurt, but more insulted that his son would bring such a thing up. It was like he was waiting for him to die. "What you should be worrying about is catching up! You have several meetings this morning."

"I know, father. I had just gotten out from one of them. The Peterson account is ours."

"Good."

"The Ryan account is next. The man is Irish, so I don't know how easy it will be to get him onto our side."

"Just do it. Failure is not an option. Speaking of failure...how is my grandchild coming? Can I expect an annoucement sometime in the month?"

Cal blushed, much to his embarrassment. This was not a topic that he was comfortable sharing with his father. He couldn't think of any of his colleagues who would discuss such a topic with their parents. "Father, this is not an appropriate topic."

"Why not? This is about thae Hockley name living on! I know the girl is fertile. She has a son already. What is the hold up?"

"There is no hold up father. It is just one of those things you can't rush. When Rose becomes pregnant, you will be the first to know."

"Still, she shall be examined. Doctor Albright will be over this afternoon to check on her."

Cal's eyes widened in dismay. He had not been expecting this! How dare his father do this without his, or her permission! "Father, I can't..."

"I need to know that I will have an heir someday. I will not leave that up to chance."

"It is not your place to have a doctor just show up at the house and examine my wife! That is not even my place! You are going to undo all the progress I've made with Rose!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan frowned, not getting this outburst. He had thought that Cal would be in agreement with him.

"Just...just stay out of it, father! You will get the Hockley heir when the time comes! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home to warn my wife of the coming doctor visit that I knew nothing about!" Cal gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his anger under control. It wouldn't do to throttle his father right then and there. Storming out of the office, he hoped that he got back home in time. After all the walls that's been broken down between himself and Rose, he didn't want any going up thanks to his father's need to control everything.

...

Rose was in the sitting room with Helena, trying her hand at embroidering. Something that she had learned in finishing school, but had long since forgotten. Jacob sat in the middle of the floor, playing with the toy soldiers that Cal had brought for him the other day. Cal came into the room, looking around for any signs of the doctor that his father had hired.

"Caledon?" Helena frowned, surprised to see her son home. "You're home early. Whatever for? We were thinking that it would be another late night for you since you took yesterday off."

Cal cleared his throat, not really sure how to announce the doctor visit. Things had been so good between himself and Rose...last night they had consummated their marriage for the first time. He was afraid that his father's actions would set things back, just when he had gotten them to go forward.

"Cal?" Rose frowned, not liking his hesitation.

"Father. He had called on Dr. Albright to come check Rose over. He wants to make sure that she's able to have children," He rubbed the back of his neck and glared down at his shoes. "Believe me, I was appalled by his audacity. He can't make doctor appointments for my wife like this!"

Rose sighed, not really surprised. She knew that by marrying Cal and becoming a Hockley, she was giving away her freedom to make her own choices, such as when to have doctor exams. It was all part of the job of becoming a Hockley wife.

"Oh do calm down, Cal. You know how you father is, and with time getting short...," Helena got to her feet to try to calm her son down.

"He won't even be here when the child is born," Cal hissed, resisting the urge to say thank god. Despite his father's flaws, he knew that his mother loved him and won't hear any disparaging words towards him.

"Cal, it's okay. It's best to be sure anyway," Rose sighed, wanting him to calm down as well. She appreciated his outrage. It made her feel good that he would defend her right to make such decisions herself, but she didn't want to cause trouble over this. They needed to show that the Hockley's weren't only priveleged, but were a family that stood together if they were going to keep custody of Jacob. She was pretty sure that the judge would pay attention to that.

"But..."

"It's just a doctor's appointment. And if there's a problem...I'd like to know about it now, wouldn't you? I'm not saying that there is a problem...just that we should make sure..."

"Rose is right. I had seen a doctor after you were born and the doctor found that it wouldn't be easy to get pregnant again. We would have had no idea if I hadn't gotten checked out," Helena placed a steady hand on his son's shoulder. "Who did your father call? Dr. Albright?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good then. Dr. Albright is a lovely man. Respectful and discreet. Rose will love him. At least it's not that awful Dr. Shepard. He made me feel...well he has a horrible bedside manner and his nurses are all gossips."

"See. Your father had even gotten me a decent doctor. No harm done," Rose smiled, happy to see Cal begin to relax.

"I suppose that you are right sweet pea. But I will not leave until the examination is done. As your husband, that is my right."

Rose just laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. "Of course darling."

Helena smiled as she watched the couple, feeling pleased at what she had seen. When Rose and Cal had first married, she had been concerned. Even though there was very little strife between the two, she hadn't seen any signs of love. But now watching them, she saw signs of love and support coming from both sides. It made her feel good about the marriage. Perhaps, this marriage was good for her son after all. Rose had obviously grown fond of Cal and Cal was definitely fond of the lovely Jacob and from what she saw had real affection for his bride. Perhaps, her son could have the family that she always wanted him to have.

...

Night had fallen once again over the Hockley household. Rose was brushing the tangles out of her hair as Cal was undoing his tie. The both of them had just finished reading Jacob his bedtime story and were now ready to turn in for the night.

Cal tossed his tie onto the desk that he kept on his side of the room and watched Rose as she did her nightly ritual. She looked into the mirror and smiled, noticing him watching her.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked, curious.

"You were very understanding this afternoon. About father and that doctor's appointment."

"And that surprises you?"

"Well...I was expecting you to be more upset. I mean...you were always big on making your own decisions. Your own choices. Anything pertaining to us having children...that's a choice that should be between you and me, even if it's just a doctor's appointment. Don't you agree?"

Rose sighed, placing the brush on the vanity and turned to look at her husband. "Yes, I do agree. Very much so. But...I must give Nathan a bit of a pass. Like you said, he won't even be here when we do have a baby together. He's dying, Cal. He just wants to make sure that his name and business will go on. It's his legacy. Kind of like how Jacob is...well you know...but this baby...it's a part of his bloodline that he'll be leaving behind. I get that. How can I not after all that's happened in the past seven years?"

"Your father?"

"Right. As you know, he had left mother and I nothing. Only his good name. That was his legacy and it wasn't much. Jack...he had nothing...but he left Jacob and his parents left Jacob that house and land in Chippewa Falls and Jacob should have it...because it's his father's legacy. Legacy's are important...especially to men like Nathan. Especially when he won't be here to see it grow and flourish. So I'm giving him a pass. Besides, now we know that there should be no trouble in concieving. I am perfectly healthy and...I think I'd like Dr. Albright to see me through all the pregnancies we have. I want him to deliver our children, if that's alright. The doctor who delivered Jacob...he was awful...but I trust Dr. Albright. I feel good about him."

"Well then you shall have him, darling. You shall have anything you want. I meant what I said on Titanic that one time...it stands now. There's nothing I wouldn't give you...nothing that I'd deny you. But this time, there will no strings attached," He walked up and knelt before her, holding her hands in a tight grip. "I love you, Rose. I didn't know that I was capable of such a feeling...until Jacob. I found myself loving that boy each time he wrapped his little arms around me and looked at me as if I was his whole world. From that moment...it was like all the walls tumbled down and I knew I loved him...and I love you...I've always loved you. Even on Titanic...I just...I was just too busy trying to be my father to show it to you...to be what you needed. But I can be that man now. I promise you that..."

"Cal...," Rose blinked back her tears, touched by his words. She had never expected this from Caledon Hockley.

"You don't have to love me back. I just wanted you to know where I'm at right now...and that you don't have to be. That there are no strings attached. I've learned my lesson. Money can buy a lot of things, but it can't buy love...and that is the most important thing of all, right?"

Rose chuckled and nodded. "Right. But...I do love you, Cal. I've been watching you and I've noticed the man that you've become...the man that you are. And I love this version of you. I know that it was most likely Jacob that helped bring this out in you and I'm thankful for that, because it would be a shame if I never got to see the man that you truly are. A man that I can not only be married to...but the man that I can love. Especially after I thought that I could never love again after losing Jack.

"But I can love again. I do. I love you. Coming back to Philadelphia...it was the best thing that had happened to me after Jacob of course...but coming back to Philadelphia...it gave me a man that is the father that Jacob deserves and a man that I can love and pledge my life to. It gave me you. I love you Cal. I am in love with you. I am so thankful that we were brought back together. That I get to see the man you truly are."

Cal gently touched her cheek and looked into her clear green eyes, full of emotion, all directed to him. Any doubts or insecurities he had fell away. The past, it ceased to matter anymore. Titanic, Dawson...all of it...it meant nothing to him at that moment. He just knew that Rose loved him and he loved her and from here on out, it was them against the world.

He leaned in and kissed her long and deep. Getting to his feet, he scooped Rose up into his arms and carried her to the bed, where they made love for the second time in their marriage. Little did they know that the Hockley heir was concieved that night and there would be more to follow.


	16. Chapter 16

The lawyers called two weeks later. They had set up an appointment with the Dawson's for the first of the next month. They were all to meet at the law offices in New York City. It was so far away because the Dawson's wanted time to prepare and needed to make the proper arrangements, which was just fine with Rose. She was in no hurry to see those people again, even though she did plan to go through with evicting them from Jacob's property. They thought that they had the upper hand. She wanted to show them how wrong they were.

In the meantime, Cal continued on working under his father's thumb while Rose worked on becoming the perfect Hockley wife, from tea parties and polo matches to getting involved with charities that made the family look good. She stayed away from her old interests of women rights and theater arts. Those had been interests of Rose Dawson, who was good and repressed now a days. Cal probably would no longer care, but she knew that her in laws would look down on such pursuits. So she let them alone.

Finally, the first of the month arrived. Cal couldn't be more ready. With his father's health fading, more and more of the workload had fallen on him, so the time off he needed could not have come at a better time. Rose too needed a break from being a socialite. All of the boring galas and cotillions, surrounded by mindless people with their mindless chatter...she could deal with it most of the time, but by time the first came up, she was going out of her mind and was in need of some time away.

So they happily packed up Jacob and his nanny and their valet and lady's maid and were off for a few days in New York, where the only meeting and socializing that they'll have to do was at the meeting with the lawyers and the Dawsons and then the rest of the time would be their own.

After spending hours on the train trip, they settled into the penthouse that the Hockley's owned, glad to be off the train and on solid ground again. Curious, Rose took a look around. She had never been to the Hockley penthouse before, so she was curious.

There was there servant quarters downstairs with a sitting room, dining room, and kitchen, and three bedrooms upstairs. It was fully equipped and ready to live in and the décor was mainly dark, rich colors, telling Rose that it was mainly used by the men of the family.

"Has your mother ever been here?" Rose asked, keeping Jacob securely in her arms as she inspected the place.

"Only once. Not enough to make her presence evident," Cal chuckled. "Father and I mainly use it for when we're going to be in New York for an extended period."

"How long will we be staying?"

"Oh for a week I was thinking. It is father's last week as full CEO of Hockley Steel and my last week of freedom you can say."

Rose was not surprised. Nathan's health was rapidly deteriorating. She knew that neither Nathan nor Cal liked to admit to that, but it was becoming more and more evident. Rose had to admit that she felt sad about it. Nathan was a harsh man, but she had become used to his presence. A part of her would miss him. Then again, another part of her was glad. Once he was gone, Cal would be free of the need to have his walls up. He could be the Cal that she and Jacob had come to know and love full time, not just only when his father wasn't around.

"What are you thinking about sweet pea?" Cal asked, coming to stand behind Rose, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Tomorrow. I can't help but be a little nervous. It'll be my first time seeing the Dawsons in months and I don't like having them in the same room as Jacob. What if they try to kidnap him?"

"My man will be there. He's just as lethal as Lovejoy ever was..."

"Cal," Rose frowned, not liking the sound of Cal's new valet. She had enough of Lovejoy. Not that there was any need for this valet to behave like Lovejoy had. Not with her. Not anymore.

"Not to worry, I won't have him do anything nefarious. But he will make sure that those people will not try anything. Jacob is with us and with us he will remain. We're just paying them a kindness since this will be the last time they will see him again," Cal soothed her worries, kissing the nape of her neck.

"I guess I just worry too much. I can't help it. They had put me through hell and back. I can't tell you how many nights I had laid awake crying, afraid that them and their lawyer would come through my door to take my baby away...if it hadn't been for you and mother...if I had nowhere else to go..."

"But you did. And we're going to do what we have to do to make sure that our boy stays our boy. You're a wonderful mother and...as much as I may not like him, Dawson would want his son with us, not with an aunt and uncle that hadn't been there for him when he had needed them most. They couldn't take care of a fifteen year old boy. How are they going to take care of a four year old child?"

"Poor Jack," Rose couldn't help but sigh, thinking of a fifteen year old boy, left without parents, alone and afraid, feeling like he couldn't stay where he was. Becoming a tumbleweed blowing in the wind just to end up freezing to death at the young age of twenty. When she thought of the same thing happening to Jacob, it made her blood run cold.

"He wasn't sad about it. At the dinner. He seemed happy about what life had dealt him. He didn't seem to want for what he had lost."

"No he hadn't. Jack...he had no regrets. Not even winning that ticket...he said it was the best thing that had ever happened to him..."

"He's right it was. It made him the father of a very enchanting little boy. He would have been proud of him."

"You think so?"

Cal nodded, rubbing her shoulders. He didn't know why he brought up the subject of Dawson. But somehow, he felt it was right to. That it was lending comfort to her somehow. After all, there were only three people that knew of what happened on Titanic. Who else would she talk to about the father of her child? "I know so. I know I would be...if Jacob was mine."

Rose turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. She felt the emotion swell up into her chest as she again came to realize that she really did love this man. Jack may have been her soul mate, but Cal...he wasn't only her husband. He was her partner, her best friend, her lover. He showed her that keeping that promise she had made Jack four years ago, was indeed possible. Cal had showed her that she could indeed love again and she did. She loved him.

"Thank you..."

Cal blinked, taken aback. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."

"You showed me that I can still love someone romantically. I had thought I couldn't...but I do. I love you. More and more each day."

Cal's heart swelled at those words. He couldn't get enough of them. "Say that again..."

"I love you. More and more each day," Rose smiled, kissing his chest.

"I can't get enough of hearing those words from you."

"Well get used to them. I'm going to be saying them to you and often."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way," He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. "I love you too..."

…..

The next day was bright and sunny. Not a good day to spend in an office building, but there was no choice. It was time for this battle for Jacob to come to a head. Rose was ready for it to be over too. She was tired of living in fear, wondering when or if her son would be ripped away from her.

After a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, tea, and fruit, the Hockley's and the nanny in charge of Jacob and Cal's valet all arrived at the office building five minutes earlier than the Dawson's and their lawyer. Cal, Rose, Jacob, and the nanny and valet were all lead into a windowless conference room, which contained a long oak table lined with leather chairs and a pitcher of water and some glasses sitting in the middle. Their lawyers were seated at the head of the table and beckoned for the Hockley's to join them.

"They are not here yet?" Hockley frowned. "That's not very punctual."

"They are probably lost. I doubt that they are used to a big city like New York," Rose looked around, not knowing what to expect.

"Mommy, where are the toys?" Jacob pouted, already bored.

"Darling, there are no toys here. We are here to tell your aunt and uncle from Chippewa Falls that you will be staying with mommy and daddy Cal, remember?" Rose explained, wondering if bringing Jacob really was a good idea after all.

"But I am bored mommy," Jacob looked at her with big blue eyes. It was Cal who rescued the situation. He pulled out two plain sheets of paper from his briefcase and a pencil and handed them to his stepson.

"Why don't you draw us a picture, yes? Perhaps one of mommy?"

The little boy's eyes lit up as he accepted Cal's gifts and immediately sat at the table and became immersed in his task.

"Thank you," Rose smiled, again impressed with how good Cal was with her son.

The arrival of the Dawsons and their lawyer distracted Cal from responding. He frowned as he observed the people that had given his Rose such a hard time and threatened to take Jacob away from her. Looking at them, they weren't very threatening people.

John and Edith Dawson were both blond and blue eyed, but that was where any similarity to Jack ended. John was balding, slightly overweight and had a gruff look about him. When Rose had first met him, she had wondered if the man had ever smiled. Edith was also slightly overweight and her hair had a gray tinge to it. She had crows feet at the edges of her eyes and her mouth seemed to be turned down in a permanent frown. John was dressed in a blue dress shirt and what Rose could guess was his best dress pants while Edith wore a pink dress with white flowers dotting the material. A large hat sat on top of her head. They came in behind a tall thin bald man dressed in a business suit.

Both Rose and Cal got to their feet, standing in a united front, to greet them.

"Edith. John," Rose nodded, no hint of friendliness in her voice. Gone too was the fear that she had once felt at just the sight of the two. She had been so afraid that they had the power to rip her son from her. Now, all she saw them as were thieves, attempting to steal her son's inheritance.

"Mrs. Hockley. I see you've brought Jacob. Does that mean that you are finally giving up this attempt to hang on to the child?" Edith Dawson looked Rose over with cold blue eyes. Rose again wondered how these people could ever be related to someone as warm and kind as her Jack had been.

"I only brought Jacob so you can see him one last time. Unlike you and your husband, I am not needlessly cruel," Rose answered in her best Ruth voice. Regal, cold, and collected. A glare that said that she was better than them and knew it.

"Well, this is turning out well already," The Dawson's lawyers nervously chuckled. He was a slender, middle aged man with brown hair and wire rimmed glasses with no facial hair to be seen. Next to their lawyers, he was dressed rather shabbily, but she supposed in third class life, he was dressed pretty sharp. "I am Lawrence Thompson, the Dawson's lawyer for family court and you must be Rose Daw...well Rose Hockley now if what they say is true."

"Let us skip the niceties then and get started," Donaldson cleared his throat, returning to his seat as the Dawsons and their lawyer sat at the other side away from them, but near enough to hear what is said. "We are here to discuss the case that your clients have filed against my client, Mrs. Hockley for full custody of little Jacob Dawson."

"Yes. As the letter we had sent to Mrs. Hockley had explained, we had discovered that there was never a marriage between the defendant and the Dawson's nephew Jack. We are suing for full custody and to make sure that the plantiff does not have any part of the child's life from here on out. We figure that this is best for the child. How else will he know of his biological father? Not to mention that it would be confusing to have Mrs. Hockley visit the child. He'll wonder why he won't be living with her."

"We are very well aware of the accusations of your clients Mr. Thompson. Of course, we rightfully disagree. The child belongs with his mother. Not only is she his biological mother, whether she and the child's father was married or not, but she is also better able to provide and care for the child. Mr. Hockley is a very wealthy man, due to inherit Hockley Steel and the fortune that will go with it. They live a very privileged life. The child will want for nothing."

"With all due respect, Mr. Hockley is not the boy's blood. He needs blood relatives to care for him," John cleared his throat, interrupting the lawyers.

"Funny. You weren't all concerned about that when the boy's father was fifteen, now were you?" Cal snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" John frowned.

"Gentlemen, calm yourselves. Let's keep this civil, shall we?" Donaldson cleared his throat, annoyance clear in his voice. He did not like the interruptions at all.

"Sorry, continue please," Cal apologized, biting back his temper. Rose took his hand and squeezed it, showing him that she was thankful for the support.

"My clients want their nephew's son to grow up in the Dawson family, living the lifestyle that his father would have lived. It would have been Jack's wish for his son, they believe," Thompson continued.

It was Rose who interrupted this time, feeling outraged on Jack's behalf. How dare these people invoke his name like this! "How would you know what Jack would want? You didn't even know him! You weren't there for him when he needed you after the deaths of his parents! You have no idea where he had gone off to! You didn't even try to find him and most of all, you did not know how he died! You didn't care about Jack and you certainly don't care about his son! You just want Jacob because you want to control what little Jack had left him!"

Edith and John looked at each other worriedly and then back at Rose, probably realizing that she now knew what they were after all along.

"You see, we at Donaldson and Associates like to go above and beyond for our clients. We search every nook and cranny for any possible motive for anyone to sue them and we were very thorough when investigating the Dawsons," Donaldson again took control of the conversation. "I'll admit. At first, I didn't expect to find anything. After all, Jack Dawson was a poor drifter. A very talented artist, but poor none the less. But it turns out, that he wasn't as poor as we thought. Oh, he wasn't rich. Not by a long shot, but he did have something to leave his son. Something that his parents had left him. The Dawson house and the land it sets on. All of it was once Jack's. He was next in line to inherit. Now he had no offspring, the house and land would have gone to Edith and John...but he did have offspring. He had Jacob. Which makes the house and land go to the boy and whoever has custody of the boy...has control of the land..."

"Meaning that the two of you never wanted Jacob to begin with. You wanted his inheritance. The only thing that he would have left of Jack!" Rose glared at the couple, that now quietly sat by their lawyer, not knowing what to say.

"Well, this is something new," Thompson looked at his clients.

"The boy still belongs with us," John crossed his arms, refusing to admit defeat.

"The boy belongs with his mother," Cal glared at the man, trying to put as much of the old arrogance into his voice and posture. "And with his mother he will remain. You are to drop this lawsuit..."

"And you are to get off of Jacob's property. I will not have you two soil anymore of what Jack had left for his son. Pack up your things and leave, or I will have the police do it for you. You have two weeks to do so," Rose stated, her voice booking no argument. "Your free ride is over."

"And if we refuse?" Edith glared at Rose, not willing to admit defeat yet.

"I am a very rich man. If you refuse...well I'll just have to take...unethical measures. I've done it before. I'll do it again. You and your husband are to disappear and never contact my wife and stepson again and you are to be off of the land in two weeks. I will have my valet check to make sure that you are gone. Not to mention how drawing out this custody battle will bankrupt you, where it won't even make a dent in my finances."

"He may be right about the custody suit," Thompson rubbed the back of his neck.

"What my clients would like to say is that either the Dawsons can drop the lawsuit for custody and get off the land that the boy is inheriting from his biological father Jack, or the Hockley's will drag this

out in court, where it will eventually bankrupt your clients and we still win custody of little Jacob. Right now, they have the opportunity to walk away with their dignity intact. What will it be?" Donaldson laid out the cards, right there and then.

Rose watched the Dawsons closely, wondering if they really would do the smart thing...the right thing. Drop the suit and leave her and Jacob in peace.

"Excuse me, this is blackmail!" Thompson exclaimed, trying to express outrage, but only managing to sound like a whining child instead.

"Pardon me, Mr. Thompson, but what your clients are doing is unethical and immoral. They are trying to use an inheritance that does not belong to them by using an innocent child. I am only protecting my son. Edith and John Dawson failed their nephew and they would fail their nephew's son. It is up to the me, Jacob's mother to protect him. For a long while now, I had been afraid of them. Afraid of them taking the one thing I had left of the man I had loved away from me. Afraid enough to return home to a world I had fled once Titanic had sunk out from under us. But now I see, they are not terrifying at all. In fact, they are rather pathetic. Needing a little boy for a place to live. They were too selfish and cowardly to take care of a teenaged Jack. Now here they are thinking that they can take care of his son. No. No, Jack deserved better and so does Jacob. He's going to have better and I will not have these people squatting on the only thing he'll have of Jack.

"If they were smart, which I doubt that they are, they will take the offer or I will have the Hockley lawyers drain them dry and I will tell the whole world of how they abandoned a fifteen year old boy to roam the world on his own instead of taking care of him, like they should have," Rose crossed her arms, glaring openly at the Dawsons, letting them know in so many words who was in charge and it wasn't them.

Thompson looked at his clients, at a loss of words. He had known Jack Dawson once. They had been in school together and he had been willing to help his aunt and uncle gain custody of a child that they had seemed to love, but the redhead's words had made him see them in a different light.

"I knew Jack in school. I took this on because he had been a friend to me. But after learning this...well, I suggest that my clients take the offer," Thompson looked away from the Dawsons.

"We recommend the same. It would be the wise thing to do," Donaldson sat back in his chair, eying the elderly couple derisively.

"What offer? We are walking away with nothing. No land, no house, no boy," John got to his feet, clear rage on his face. "Do you honestly think we are that desperate?"

"Your good name is not enough, obviously. How about five thousand dollars to go with that good name to get off my stepson's land and disappear from his life for good?" Cal spoke up. He had been willing to let Rose handle things, but it was obviously going to take more to get rid of the Dawsons and he was the only one capable of giving them that something more.

"Are you serious?" John frowned, not willing to trust his ears.

"You and your wife have been thorns in my wife's side for quite a while. You've terrorized and devastated her so many times. I knew Dawson. He would not have wanted that for her. He would want her safe from the likes of you and so do I. I'm willing to pay out whatever money is necessary to make that happen. I am making you an offer that you don't deserve. Leave my stepson's property and leave him and his mother in peace and you can leave here with your good name intact and ten thousand dollars richer. Only a true fool would turn down such an offer."

"Cal, you don't have to do this," Rose looked at Cal, not knowing how to feel. In her opinion, these people deserved nothing, but this may never be over if something more wasn't offered. But Cal shouldn't have to pay out any money to make it happen.

"You are my wife. Jacob is my stepson and I love you both. It is my duty to protect you both by any means necessary."

Edith pulled at her husband's arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "We better take it. Ten thousand dollars, that's a lot to pass up."

John looked at his wife and nodded, before turning to face Rose and Cal. "Fine. We'll take it."

"Smart move," Donaldson nodded, taking out some papers. "I have some papers here for you to sign, sealing our agreement. You will be off of the property inherited by Jacob and will not try to contact the boy again."

"I said we agreed," John frowned.

"It's just a formality. This is proof of our agreement, so just in case you decide to try to go back on it you are legally bound not to," Donaldson explained, watching the Dawson's closely, wondering if the man was really stupid enough to refuse to sign the contract and walk away from the money that the Hockley's had offered.

John looked at Edith, who simply nodded then signed in resignation as he took the pen and signed the contract. "There. Now the money you had promised?"

Donaldson pulled out a case from under the table and laid it out before the Dawson's. He opened it up to reveal stacks of money. "It's all there, ready to be banked or whatever you want to do with it."

The Dawson's eyes widened. It was obviously more money than they had ever seen in their lives.

"Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle, Jacob," Rose placed a hand on her son's shoulder. The child had been too busy drawing on the papers that Cal had provided to pay much attention to the proceedings.

The little boy frowned and looked at the people that he had only met a few times a while ago. He barely remembered them.

"Goodbye," Jacob simply said before going back to his drawing.

"That settles it. It was interesting doing business with you," Donaldson ended the meeting, feeling that everything was to his and his clients satisfaction.

"It was interesting for us as well. I see how much our nephew really meant since the girl went married a millionaire," Edith snorted, wanting to take a last stab at Rose.

"For your information, I loved Jack, obviously more than you ever had! He's been gone for nearly five years now! It took me five years to move on so don't you stand there all smug and tell me that Jack meant nothing to me! It took me this long to even begin to fulfill the promise I made him before he died! So you can go to hell!"

Cal stood behind Rose and placed restraining hand on her shoulders. "Mr. Dawson, get a handle on your wife if you don't want me to shave a thousand off that money we granted you. She is being inappropriate and her words are uncalled for, sir."

"Shut up Edith," John grabbed the money and dragged his wife from the room, their lawyer stumbling out right after them.

"Good riddance,'' Rose glared at the door, Edith's parting words still stinging. How dare that woman say that Jack had meant nothing to her! How dare she!

Cal sensed wife's turmoil and wrapped his arms around her. "Ignore that witch. I more than anyone knows how much Dawson had meant to you. And five years is a long time to mourn."

"What if...what if wherever he is...Jack feels that way? What if he really thinks that he meant..."

"If heaven does exist, you know good and well that he would never think such a thing. After all, he did make you promise to move on. To continue living your life. No matter what."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, it's just...what she said..."

"She was just trying to hurt you. Don't let her have the satisfaction. Dawson wouldn't want you to feel like you're wrong for moving on. He'd want you to. You know that."

Rose nodded, wiping away a lonely tear. "Thank you..."

"There's no need."

"But there is. I know how my missing Jack or grieving him makes you feel and yet you're here comforting me."

Cal shrugged. "Well, to be honest I'm no longer jealous over your feelings for Dawson. You had loved him. You grieve for his loss. That's natural. I know that I'm not him...that we probably won't share the same thing you had with him...but we do have something and I'm grateful for that something. I love that something. There is no need to be jealous of Dawson, because what we have, it's just as special."

Rose smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "It is. I love you Cal. I really do."

"I love you too sweetpea," Cal smiled.

With Donaldson and his partner gone to handle other things, leaving only the Hockley's and Jacob in the room, Rose and Cal sealed their declarations with a tender kiss. No, what Cal had with Rose was not what she had with Jack, but it made her feel loved, safe, and secure and like life was indeed worth living again.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week in New York City flew by fast for Rose and Cal. They had spent that week taking Jacob to the museums and parks. At night they would attend plays and eat in fancy restaurants and just enjoy the freedom from Hockley manor while they could. But finally, the week ended and they had no other choice to return to their life in Pittsburgh. At least now Rose no longer had to worry about anyone trying to take Jacob away from her. Cal had kept his promise. He had saved Jacob and now, not only did Jacob have a inheritance from his biological father waiting for him when he came of age, but he had a father in Cal. A Cal that Rose wished that she had known all along.

When they got home, things went back to the routine that they had fallen into since their marriage. Now that Jacob was safe, Rose found herself reading more and even visiting different charities around town, looking for a cause to immerse herself into. According to Helena, fronting a charity was the thing all Hockley women looked into doing. It kept their name respectable in different circles. There were so many causes, at first she didn't know which one to put her time into. That was until she ran into a home for young adults.

She had just gotten through touring a orphan's home, and the home for young adults, which housed and fed teenagers with no family, was on the last of her list. Helena was right by her side, ready to give her some experienced advice if needed. They were standing on the doorstep, watching different teenagers come and go, some going to jobs that barely paid anything, some going to find more permanent housing or other means of survival, and some just walking the city until it was time to return to the home.

"I don't know, dear. This may not be a cause you can sink your teeth into. These children are almost grown adults," Helena eyed the tall brick building that sat in middle of what looked to be a middle class neighborhood.

Rose frowned, wondering if Helena may be right. Did these kids really need her help? Some of them may even resent her for trying. Maybe they should just go home now and look again tomorrow. It was the sight of a young man, about fifteen years old with long ebony hair falling into his face as he sketched in a portfolio that caught her eye. Her heart stopped, suddenly reminded of another young artist that was left on his own at that same age. A young artist that had no one and nowhere to go but everywhere. Jack had been lucky, but his luck had ran out when Titanic sank. How different his life would have been if he had a place like this to come to, with people that cared about him and made sure that he had everything needed to grow up well and live a life that was longer than the one he had. Sure, he had no regrets. He loved the life he had, but it had been far too short and in her opinion, the world was worse off with his loss.

Now here was another young man, just like her Jack, but he had a better chance than Jack, thanks to a place like this.

"No, it's perfect. It's the perfect cause. I knew someone whose life would have been different if he had a place like this to go with good people. I want to make sure that there's always a place like this for young adults to go and I want to enhance it. Maybe get some workshops set up so the young people can learn skills to help them in the real world...like art. I'm sure that young man over there on that stoop would love it. He can learn different ways to use his skill. And sewing and cooking for the girls...a library...Helena, the options are endless on how we can help these kids!" Rose said, growing excited.

Helena looked at her daughter in law, amused. She had never seen the girl talk so passionately about anything before. Just by looking at Rose, she knew that this place was important. "It seems like an important cause for you, dear."

"It is. I want to help kids like that boy on that stoop. I want to make sure that they have a chance in life. That they don't have to become tumbleweeds blowing in the wind. That they don't have to depend on distant relatives that may want to use them for their own means."

"Well then, let's go talk to the director and see what our money can do to help. I don't know how Nathan and Caledon will feel about this though."

"I think Cal would understand and support me in this. He's...he's a wonderful man, Helena. He has a compassionate soul that has been hidden for so long."

"I know. I've known that all along. Which is why I am glad that you gave him another chance, Rose."

Rose frowned, alarm bells going off. "Pardon me?"

Helena chuckled. "Oh Rose, I've known for quite some time the truth. You are Rose Dewitt Bukater. Ruth's daughter. No one can have the exact same mannerisms as a relative. And forgive me, but Ruth is not that generous as to take in a long lost relative. You did have me fooled at that tea, but I soon realized it after the two of you were married and I watched you fall in love with my son."

"Helena...I don't know what to say. We didn't set out to deceive you...Cal and mother thought that..."

"There would have been objections? Maybe on Nathan's part. That man is so full of pride, but I had noticed how unhappy you had been during the first engagement. Ruth and Cal both had been horrid towards you and I have to admit, I was concerned for how you would fare in a forced marriage and relieved for you when you didn't come back from that Europe vacation. You were such a spirited girl and I was seeing that spirit die. It wasn't a pleasant thing to witness."

"I was dying. It was only part of the reason that I had ran away. I...I had fallen in love with another man on Titanic. Jacob's father. He had died saving my life...mine and Jacob's, even though he didn't know about Jacob. I took his last name and hid from mother and Cal and never looked back until I was forced to.

"If only I had known the Cal that Jacob had unlocked. The kind, compassionate man that I had fallen in love with...maybe Jack would have lived. There would have been no need to give his life for mine. Because we most likely would have never have met and if we had, we wouldn't have fallen in love because I would have been in love with Cal. I wouldn't have felt so...trapped. But things happen for a reason. I've grown to believe that now."

"Both you and my son needed to grow up before you could marry each other," Helena nodded. She had thought to herself back then that her son had needed to learn to be the man that SHE had raised him to be, not his father if he planned to have a successful marriage. "You needed to stretch your wings and become who you were meant to be, first. And Cal too had to grow. He had to learn to be himself. Despite his father's attempts to mold him into a colder version of himself. Maybe Jacob had to be born because that was the key to unlocking that part of my son."

"Maybe. Jacob has a lot of his father in him. Jack had a way of making you feel unafraid to be yourself. Maybe Jacob inherited that and he's helping Cal. I just want Cal to feel free...free enough to be himself all the time."

"I hope for that too, dear."

"I suppose we had better ring the bell if we're to talk to the person in charge," Rose forced a smile as a sudden bout of nausea came over her. She frowned. She had been feeling fine all day. She didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling off.

Helena frowned as well, noticing how pale her daughter in law had just gotten. "Rose? Are you okay? We haven't been out in the heat for too long have we?"

"I don't know...I'm feeling a little ill. It probably is just the heat. I'll probably feel better once we're inside," Rose waved away the concern, knocking on the door. Once inside, the better that she'll most likely feel.

It took a minute, but finally the door was opened by a slender girl wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. She had a colorful apron wrapped around her waist. Her blond hair was tied back in a braid and her green eyes looked at her visitors curiously. "Are you the Hockley women?"

"That would be us, dear. May we come in? Dear Rose is not feeling well," Helena smiled. "I am Helena Hockley by the way, and this is my daughter in law Rose. I'm afraid she's not feeling well at the moment."

"Oh, come in. Let me get someone here to get her a glass of water. She may be dehydrated," The woman ushered the women in and then stuck her head out the door to call to the artist on the stoop. "Jonathan! Put that thing down and come get our guests a cool glass of water!" She then returned to usher her guests into the sitting room. "Jonathan is always drawing in that portfolio. He takes it everywhere."

Rose had to smile. "I had a friend like that. He kind of reminds me of him...except he had been blond."

"Jon is fifteen. He had lost his parents in an accident on their job. He's been with us ever since. Oh how rude of me. My name is Abigail. The kids call me Abi. I run this place and take care of the young people here."

"That is a great responsibility you've taken on, dear," Helena looked around at the decor. All soft colors and calming lighting. There were reading books, pens and note pads sitting on tables and desks. There was a poster of a famous moving picture star taped to the wall next to a set of stairs heading up to the next level of the house.

"Oh it is. Right now, we're housing ten teenagers. I feed them and give them a place to do their homework and sleep...but there is so much more that I would like to do for them. They are on the edge of adulthood and they are lucky just to get a basic education since they can't afford finishing and prep schools. I want to do something that will help them once they are fully grown and have to go out on their own to work."

"Job skills training...I think we can do that," Rose piped in. "And maybe supply them things for school, like supplies and clothes ..."

"Exactly," Abigail nodded, happy that someone understood. Most people refused to understand why she cared so much. Why she would want to help these children who had no one but her.

"Helena, don't you think we can help? Even if it's just a check?"

"I do think my daughter in law has found her cause," Helena chuckled. "Rose, I am sure if you and this lovely woman put your heads together, you'll make this place a true sanctuary for these children."

Rose happily smiled, feeling like she was finding her place in this society that she had once ran away from. She forced a smile as she felt her stomach again rebel against her, but this time stronger as Jonathan the artist came in carrying two glasses of ice water.

"Rose dear?" Helena frowned, watching as the color drained from Rose's cheeks.

"Forgive me, I think I may need to use your washroom..."

"It's right there near the stairs," Abigail directed, her green eyes filled with concern.

Rose got up and followed Abigail's directions. Made it just in time to empty her lunch into the porcelian commode. She sighed and got to her feet, feeling off kilter. What was wrong with her? She had never been one to get sick easily.

"Rose?" Helena's concerned voice called to her.

"I'm coming!" Ignoring the dizziness she felt, she managed to leave the washroom before collapsing in a faint, not hearing the startled cries of the other two women in the room.

...

Rose woke up on a bed, inside a room that she had never seen before. Looking around, she realized she was inside a teenager's room. She looked towards the door to see Helena talking to an elderly man, who had a doctor's bag in hand. She groaned as she placed a hand againt her forehead, wondering what had happened to her.

"You fainted," Someone spoke up. She looked at the foot of the bed, where Jonathan, the boy from the stoop was sitting in a chair, portfolio in hand. "I hope you don't mind, I drew you while you were sleeping," The boy continued to talk. He held up his portfolio to show Rose the sketch of her in bed, appearing to be asleep. It was different from Jack's style, but it was still good.

"You're very talented," Rose complimented, gaining the attention of the doctor and Helena.

"You are awake, I see," The doctor gently smiled.

"You had us so frightened, Rose. How do you feel, dear?" Helena brush back some of her curls.

"Better. Much better actually. It's like I had never felt sick...is that the doctor?"

"Yes. He had examined you while you were unconscious. He has a diagnosis, but want to wait for you to wake up before sharing it."

Rose nodded. "What is wrong with me, doctor?"

The elderly man just gave her a kind smile and placed his hand over hers. "Mrs. Hockley, nothing is wrong with you. At least not anything that eight more months won't fix. You're with child, Mrs."

Rose stared at the doctor in silence, her mind processing the news. She felt completely stupid. She should have figured that out herself, after all, she had fallen sick in the same way when she had discovered her pregnancy with Jacob!

"Oh this is good news!" Helena gasped as she came into the room. "Now Nathan can stop worrying about his legacy going on."

Rose just smiled, feeling a little taken aback. Was that the only reason why this baby was important? She inwardly sighed, deciding to stop being so judgemental. Helena has been nothing but kind to her, even when she had realized the truth and maybe the news of an heir will make Nathan go easier on Cal now. She could only hope. At least Jacob will be getting a sibling and their family will be one member stronger.

...

When Rose and Helena finally returned to the Hockley mansion, they found both of their husbands quite grumpy with the both of them for not being home, ready to greet them.

"Where in the sam hell have you two been! You know the rules Helena! Always be home to greet your husband when he returns from the office. Have refreshments, the paper, and my pipe ready! I may be sick! I may no longer be in charge of my company! But those rules still stand!" Nathan angrily huffed as Cal just stood at the bar and nursed a glass of scotch.

"Oh Nathan, dear. Do calm down, we had a medical emergency," Helena explained as the maid took her coat. "Rose, why don't you go up and say hello to Jacob before taking a rest. I'll have the maid bring you something light up to eat."

"Mother, I have a lot to say to Rose as well," Cal frowned. His frowned deepened as his mind processed Helena's words. "Medical emergency?"

"Oh Helena, I'm fine. I've been in worse condition the last time. But getting off of my feet would be nice," Rose smiled as she took a seat on the loveseat and began to take off her shoes, her feet needing the rest.

"Mother, Rose...what medical emergency?!" Cal's voice became a little louder, frustrated that no one was answering his question.

"Oh we were at the home for young adults when Rose fell ill," Helena explained. "The poor thing just fainted, right there on the floor. That dear woman Abigail was so concerned. She immediately called the doctor."

"Pray tell, what did the doctor say?" Cal's hands were on his hips now, his annoyance growing. He moved his dark glare onto his wife, signaling that he wanted her to answer next. "Well?"

Rose sighed, wishing that she could announce this in a better way, but Cal was close to being the ass he had been before and she wasn't in the mood to deal with that. "Well, if you must know this way, I'll tell you, Mr. Hockley. I am pregnant. In eight more months, we'll have the heir that I had promised you."

Cal was struck speechless. He had not been expecting this, not so soon anyway. He also felt chastened, knowing that the distance in Rose's voice was because of his own behavior.

Nathan was the one that responded with a big grin. "Well that is good news! I may not be here for the birth of the child, but at least I know that my legacy will continue. Good job son!"

"Oh Nathan, this is not about you, dear," Helena rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Little Jacob is such a joy, the new baby is going to be a ray of sunlight adding to Jacob's joy. I cannot wait to spoil my grandchild."

Cal heard none of this. He immediately knelt down next to Rose and took her hand, his eyes imploring her not to turn away from him. "Darling, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be...mean like that. I was just worried. With father dying, I don't take news of illness well I'm afraid. But this is indeed happy news. It's the start of giving Jacob and ourselves the family we've always dreamed of."

Rose felt tears in her eyes at the mention of Jacob. "You really mean that."

"Of course. He's going to be a marvelous big brother. You'll see! Maybe we can give them another sibling sometime down the line..."

Rose laughed, forgiving him for his brief relapse. "Let's slow down. I want to enjoy this pregnancy before even thinking about the next one. With Jacob, I was worried and sad. But this one is going to be worry free and full of happiness and love. I want to bask in it."

"Bask we will."

"An announcement must be made immediately!" Nathan paced the room, puffing on the cigar that he had lit just a few moments ago.

"Father, I don't think announcements are maid until the birth," Cal got to his feet. "Then again, you are right. An announcement is to be made and this news is the perfect catalyst. It is time for you to announce your retirement. You are to make it official that I am taking over Hockley Steel."

"You cannot be serious," The elder Hockley glared at his son, taken aback.

"I am serious, father. You've hung on as long as you can. People know that I am in charge now anyway. It's time to make it official and for you to step back and enjoy your retirement while you can."

"He's right, dear," Helena placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, her voice sympathetic. She knew how hard that this was going to be on her husband, yet she was glad that it was happening. She wanted to enjoy her husband's company while he was still there to do so. "We knew that this was coming. It is time."

Nathan sighed, hating this, yet admitting that his son and wife were right. "Fine. Tomorrow I shall announce my retirement and Caledon stepping into my place."

"Good man," Cal nodded, pleased with this latest change in his life. Finally, he felt that his life was going somewhere, from becoming a father, to becoming the new head of his father's company. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	18. Chapter 18

Two months had passed since Rose discovered her pregnancy and Nathan had announced his retirement and placed the company fully into Cal's hands. In that time, Ruth had began to make regular visits, wanting to be a part of her daughter's pregnancy and keep an eye on how things were progressing. Needless to say, she was pleased that Rose had settled into the life of a Hockley wife. In her eyes, Cal couldn't have asked for a better wife and she looked forward to the coming grandchild. She also became even closer with little Jacob, who had adjusted to the changes in his life seamlessly. One would never guessed that he had ever spent time outside of high society. Of course, she gave all the credit for that to Cal. She just couldn't see Rose as being responsible for teaching the boy manners.

Ruth again paying another visit to Ruth and Jacob when the expected finally began. Rose and Ruth were in the garden, just sitting down to tea as little Jacob ran among the flowers. Ruth observed her daughter as she effortlessly gave the maid the order to bring out the tray of tea and finger sandwiches that had been prepared for earlier that day.

"I am so happy to see you flourishing here, Rose. Did I not tell you that if you just gave it a chance, you would find this life not so awful?" Ruth sipped at her tea, watching Jacob chase after a bug.

Rose just rolled her eyes. No matter what, her mother would never understand why she had behaved the way she had before and during Titanic. She would always see it as Rose just being difficult. "It's different now, mother. Cal is different. Back then, I was miserable and I would have still been miserable if I had married him at that time. He would have been miserable too, because I was nowhere near ready to be the wife that he needed me to be."

"And you are now?"

"Both of us are. I've done all that I had wanted to do all those years ago. I had tasted what I considered freedom. There was really nothing else for me to do out there, besides raise Jacob the best that I could. Cal too had changed. He sees that he does not have to be another version of his father. He's kinder. More compassionate and considerate. I don't mind being his wife...in fact, I have fallen in love with him. It may not be what I had with Jack, but it's something different. Something deep and real and I am thankful for it. I don't think I would have had this if Cal and I had married earlier."

"Why of course you would have. You just needed to be more patient, Rose and stop being so selfish."

"Mother, I wasn't being selfish. I was a young woman wanting to live her own life, not settle down and get married. It was wrong of you to try to put the survival of the family on my shoulders."

Ruth sighed and picked up her needlework that she had brought along. "If you say so, Rose."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from inside. From the sound of it, some glass had been broken.

"What in heaven's name was that?" Ruth placed a trembling hand on her throat, startled by the loud noise.

Rose frowned. Nathan was supposed to stay in bed during the remaining days of his life. He wouldn't have tried to get up and move around would he? A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Rose got to her feet and made her way inside and gasped at what she found. Nathan Hockley was sprawled out on the floor right in the middle of what had been the drinking cabinet, where they keep all the liquor and alcohol.

"Dear lord, Nathan!" Rose rushed to his side and knelt next to him, not paying any attention to the broken glass. She was at a loss on what to do. He was too heavy for her to move, especially in her condition, but she couldn't very well leave like he was. "Nathan, can you speak to me?"

There was no answer.

Ruth gasped, dismayed at the sight of the elder Hockley laying unconscious on the floor. He did not look at all well. In fact, he reminded her of her own husband the morning he had passed on just six years earlier. She knew that Nathan Hockley had been ill, that he had been expected to be passed two weeks earlier, a date that had come and gone and left the family with a sense of relief. But now, it seemed like the inevitable had arrived.

"Rose, where is Helena?" Ruth asked, clutching a white handkerchief in trembling hands. "I do believe that you should get her in here, not to mention some servants to go retrieve the doctor and Cal."

"Helena is at her ladies of antiquity meeting, mother."

"Well I suggest that you have someone go fetch her and have someone move the poor man!" Ruth nearly snapped, almost losing her composure. She was trying to be calm, but this reminded her too much of when she had lost Rose's father. It hadn't been a marriage made of love, but it had been lost security. It had been a time when she had been in danger of losing everything and she did not like being reminded of that.

"Momma!" Jacob came running in, then stopped at the sight of who he thought of as the grumpy old man, laying on the floor, looking as if he was asleep. "Momma?" The boy looked at Rose with questioning eyes.

"Oh Jacob...mother, will you please take him up to the nursery? I don't want him to see Nathan like this," Rose gasped, feeling as if the situation was slipping out of her control. "I'll go fetch the needed servants...he'll have to be moved and Helena and Cal must be fetched..."

Finally, the girl seemed to be thinking. Ruth was beginning to wonder if Rose was going to be capable of handling the situation. Thankfully, the presence of the boy had jolted her out of her shock.

"You do that Rose and hurry. Maybe this isn't as bad as it looks."

Of course, Ruth knew that it most likely was as bad as it looked, but there was nothing wrong with being optimistic for her daughter's sake at least.

…..

It took ten minutes for Helena to return home to her husband's side, who was now laid on his back, still pale and unmoving. He had not woken up at all. Rose knew that most likely he was gone, but that was not for her to decide, and most likely she could be wrong. She looked at Helena and saw the grief that she had felt for Jack all those years ago. It was a pain that Rose wished on no one. Nathan was a harsh, flawed man. But still, Helena had loved him and now he may be gone. She walked over and placed a gentle hand on her mother in law's shoulder, wanting to lend comfort.

Five minutes after Helena's arrival, Cal entered along with the doctor. His brown eyes was filled with worry, but his movements was stiff and calculated. Right now, his walls were mostly up. They had to be. He was the Hockley heir.

"What is going on here? Something wrong with father, you say?" Cal entered the room and stood at the foot of the bed, just staring at his father's still form. "Tell us, doctor. Is this it? Has the end finally come?"

Rose frowned, reminded of the Cal of old. She didn't like this side of her husband, but she'll deal with it if it helped him handle the situation at hand.

The doctor, the same one that had diagnosed her pregnancy, walked over to Nathan's bedside and checked for a heartbeat and pulse.

"Who found him?" the elderly man questioned.

"I did. Mother and I were having tea, when we heard a crash and found him laying in the ruins of the liquor cabinet," Rose explained.

"That damn scotch!" Helena placed a trembling hand over her mouth. "I knew it would be the death of him!"

"Now, now mother. Let's not jump to conclusions," Cal admonished.

The doctor sighed and shook his head as he pressed his stethoscope to Nathan's check. "I am afraid that he is indeed gone. I cannot say that I am surprised. After all, he was supposed to have been gone two weeks ago. "

"Oh Nathan," Helena sobbed.

"I'll have someone come pick up the body," the doctor continued, packing up his instruments. He looked at Cal, clear regret in his eyes. "I am sorry for your loss. Nathan was a man to be reckoned with."

Cal could only nod in response, feeling numb at the news of his father's death. Finally, he was gone. After nearly four long months, the cold harsh man known as his father was gone.

Seeing the conflicting emotions of grief and relief in her husband's eyes, and knowing that the wall he had up at the moment was preventing him from expressing those emotions, Rose simply walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I'm sorry, darling. At least he's at peace now and he knows that his legacy is in good hands."

Cal forced a smile, not sure of how to respond to his wife's comfort. He just wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her hair, breathing in the sweet smelling shampoo she used. He closed his eyes, thanking whatever higher power there was that he had her in his life right now. He didn't know what he would do if he had to go through this alone.

…..

The funeral was two days later. During those two days, a dark cloud of grief descended onto the Hockley household. Rose kept herself busy taking care of Jacob, who became concerned that he no longer saw Grandfather Nathan around the house and didn't understand why, which was no surprise. He was much too young to understand the concept of death. So Cal and Rose just told him that Grandfather had gone to heaven to live with his first daddy. That explanation seemed to satisfy him and he went on living in his own little world like all children do, much to Rose's relief.

Helena had retired to her room and remained there until the day of the funeral, where she emerged, wearing all black, like all widows do. Her serene smiles were gone, replaced by the slight grimness of grief.

As for Cal, he threw himself into work, keeping himself so busy that he had no time to actually process the fact that his father was dead. He was at the office, morning, noon, and night. This left Rose lonely and worried for her husband, but she understood grief all too well. For a while, one will ignore the loss...then when the ignoring stops, the grief will take over and it may be some time before the healing actually begins. It took her five long years to heal from the grief of losing Jack, but she had indeed healed, mostly thanks to Cal. Hopefully she could help Cal through his grief as well.

Did he grieve? His relationship with his father was like what Rose's had been with Ruth before Titanic. Rose couldn't say how Cal was feeling, because he had yet to even talk to her. When he wasn't in at the office, he was sequestered in his home office, away from everyone.

The day of the funeral was a sunny one. It did not match the mood of the family at all. All of high society was there, gathered around the oak casket, saying goodbye to one of the giants of steel, as Nathan had been called in the papers. They were all people that Rose had never met before, or if she had, the meeting had been so brief that she didn't remember. Of course, she played the part of the Hockley wife to perfection, standing between Cal and Helena, accepting people's condolences and thanking people for their well wishes for the family.

It was evening when people finally made their way home, leaving the Hockley family to their grief. Helena disappeared back into bedroom that she had once shared with Nathan and Cal disappeared into the home office, whiskey glass in hand.

Rose got Jacob settled in the nursery and went on to settle down in the library with a book, wanting to at least attempt to read. She was so worried about her husband, that reading wasn't coming easy for her these days. It was after reaching page three after an hour that she decided to give it up. Maybe a nap would help.

Stretching her arms out to get the kinks out of her muscles, Rose got to her feet and headed for her bedroom when she heard voices coming from the nursery. Curious, she peaked in to see Cal with Jacob on his lap. Remaining quiet, she listened in the conversation, wondering what the two were talking about.

Cal held didn't only have Jacob in his hands, but Jacob's favorite storybook as well. Having finished reading, he closed the book and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"You know, my father never read to me like this. He said that doing so would make me lazy. But I don't agree. Maybe that's why I don't miss him now. He never gave me any kind of attention. No encouraging words, no hugs. Just harsh demands and threats and put downs. I promise you, you won't know a life like that. You may not be my heir, but I will do all I can to make up for that. You will know that you are a very loved little boy. You're teaching me how to be the father that mine should have been. You are never going to want for anything, especially not for a father's love."

Rose left the room, not wanting to interrupt the moment between them. She had a feeling that it was private, yet it was a clue on what Cal was feeling about the death of his father. It made her sad that he felt such a way, yet she understood. How could he feel any different with the way Nathan had treated him. Especially in the last days before his death.

Ten minutes later, Rose was dressed for bed and brushing the tangles out of her hair, when Cal entered the room and stood behind her, his expression unreadable. She stared at his reflection, wondering what was up.

"Cal?"

"I don't miss him. I don't feel the grief that a son should feel when his father dies," Cal simply stated, his voice too was also void of any emotion. It worried Rose, but at least he was talking to her.

"What do you feel?

"Nothing. I feel nothing about his death. Which makes me feel guilty every time I look at mother and see the state that she is in. How could she grieve such a hard, cold, emotionless man?"

"She loved him. She probably had seen a side of him that no one else, us included, had never seen and that's the man she is mourning now," Rose shrugged, turning to face his husband. "But you shouldn't feel guilty for how you feel. You have plenty of reasons for why you feel the way you do. Nathan...he was not a kind man. Especially towards you. We grieve the people who showed us love and kindness. Not the people that never had a kind word. Whatever he showed Helena, he had never shown to you."

"Can I tell you something and you not think any different of me?"

Rose nodded, taking his hand in hers. "Darling, you can tell me anything."

Cal knelt down before her, his eyes never left hers as he licked his lips, readying himself for his confession. "I am glad that he is gone. I am glad that no longer will there be the heavy oppressive air of his presence in this house. Finally, we are all free. I know mother mourns him, but I no longer have to hide behind a wall of ice to please him. I am relieved that it's over."

Rose placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, not at all surprised by this confession. "I knew you would be. Finally, you can be my Cal all the time, not just when it is the two of us. I must say, I too am relieved."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now we can look forward to raising Jacob and our children in a warm, happy home. Not in the kind of atmosphere we grew up in. Now we can make this house a real home. And just in time," Rose placed his hand on her growing belly.

"I love you, sweet pea."

She wrapped her arms around him, a bright smile on her face. "I love you too, darling. We'll give it a few weeks for Helena's sake, but the reign of terror is over. Now we can live how we see fit."

Pulling her into a loving kiss, Cal knew that Rose was right. Change was on the way now. A change that would see his family into a prosperity born from loving kindness, not the harsh ambition that his father had ruled with. He loved his father, but he was glad that the Hockley patriarch was gone, so he could make a legacy worthy of his children.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been seven months since Nathan's death and Cal came into control of the Hockley fortune. Since then, things have been in a state of change. Rose had moved on into the title of lady of the house and had redecorated the mansion more to her taste. Gone was the regal, royal colors. Rose used colors that inspired creativity more. The parties she gave was a bit more livelier. Instead of tea parties, she had book clubs and she planned to take up dancing lessons, once the baby was born.

At the moment, she couldn't dance one step, even if she wanted to. She was way too large for that, at least in her opinion. Her mother was supposed to come by for a visit, even though her visits have been far and in between since the changes she had made. Cal and Helena had loved the changes, saying it breathed new life into what had been a stuffy home. But Ruth detested it. She thought the colors were crude and Rose's parties and clubs vulgar and not suitable for ladies of their station. Of course, Ruth was ignored. After all, Rose was the Hockley wife, not her mother.

"Mommy, look!" Jacob came running into the room with the portfolio that Cal had brought him. He opened it to show off his newest creation. A picture of what was supposed to be her, with a circle representing her stomach.

Rose had to laugh. "Darling that is wonderful. You keep it and show it to daddy when he returns."

"Mommy, can I draw another one?"

Rose just laughed and nodded. "Go right on ahead. Mommy is going to go downstairs and see if Cook can make us some lunch."

She watched as Jacob went skipping back into his room, before forcing herself to stand up, resting a hand on her huge belly. "I forgot how awkward things can get. Your brother wasn't half as big, I don't think. Must be a Hockley thing."

She chuckled at her small joke that no one heard and made her way downstairs and headed into the kitchen, where the cook was already busy making bread.

"Sylvia, will you please make Jacob grilled cheese and soup for lunch today? I think I'll just take a tea and some soup for myself if it's not too much trouble."

"Certainly Mrs. Hockley," The cook nodded with a smile. Helena was well liked among the servants, but they all adored Rose who was always polite and had a down to earth air about her.

"Thank you, Sylvia," Rose smiled before turning around to head into the dining room. She saw Betsy and was about to send for Jacob when she felt a sharp pain grip her stomach. She paused and held her hand to her belly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Mrs. Rose?" Betsy entered, frowning to see her holding her stomach, with a grimace of pain on her face.

"Oh Betsy, good you're here. Will you get...owww," She winced again as another contraction gripped her. "I am going to go lay down some, will you make sure that Jacob gets his breakfast..."

"Certainly, Mrs. Will there be anything else?"

"No...no nothing else. I will be in my room laying down. The baby is just kicking extra hard today..."

The maid just frowned in response, but didn't say anything. She just watched as the lady of the house walked out of the room. She decided that it may be best to keep an eye on the young mother. This may be the day when a new Hockley was born. One could never tell.

…..

Two hours later, Helena had exited her room, ready to go down for something to eat, when she heard loud moaning coming from her son and daughter in law's room. She frowned, realizing that Rose was in her ninth month of pregnancy. She couldn't exactly remember the due date, but something told her that it was close enough to be concerned about any sign of pain. She quietly walked over to her daughter in law's bedroom and knocked on the door, concerned.

"Rose? Are you okay, dear? Should I send for the doctor and Cal?"

Helena received a groan in reply. Alarmed, she opened the door to see Rose in bed, gripping her stomach in pain. She ducked back out, knowing what to do next. "Betsy! Betsy!"

"Yes Mrs?" Betsy raced upstairs at the alarmed call.

"Go find the doctor and my son! Tell Cal that the baby is on the way! He'll be a father this time tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am!" Betsy nodded, not wasting anytime as she ran back down the stairs and out the door. Hopefully Cal would be there soon, but for now it was up to Helena to take care of Rose.

Helena rushed over to the bed, trying to get a sense of the situation. "Rose, dear. How far apart are the contractions?"

Rose groaned and shook her head. "I don't know...but my water broke..."

"Oh dear...okay, do not panic. I had sent Betsy for the doctor and for Cal. They should be here at any moment."

Rose simply nodded and gripped her stomach as another contraction gripped her.

…..

Cal arrived five minutes after the doctor and ran right into his mother as he headed for Rose, who was struggling with intense contractions.

"It's okay, the doctor has everything under control and I'm not going to leave her side, but you are to stay out here. It's not appropriate for a man to witness the birth of his baby."

"Mother, you cannot be serious...Rose needs me," Cal stared at his mother, resisting the urge to snap at her. How dare she refuse to let him be by his wife's side on such a momentous occasion!

"I am serious, Caledon. You are to stay out here. This is womens work. Go check on dear Jacob. I am sure that he is concerned about his mother and can use someone to distract him."

"But mother..."

"Caledon," Helena coldly stared at her son, daring him to disobey her order. She was not going to change her mind. "I can be by Rose's side, holding her hand right now, but instead I am here, dealing with my grown son, who is acting like a child who doesn't get a second helping of dessert."

Cal winced, hating when his mother shamed him like that. Especially when she was right. Rose needed someone by her side, and obviously it wasn't going to be him. Sighing in defeat, he gave a nod. Alright. Go. I'll check on the boy."

"Now, that's what I like. Cooperation," Helena smiled, patting her son's cheek before turning around to return to Rose's side.

With a heavy sigh, Cal turned around and walked across the room to the nursery, where Jacob looked to be playing with some toy soldiers. He looked up and gave Cal a bright smile that seemed to wash away some of the businessman's gloomy thoughts.

"Daddy you're home!" Jacob exclaimed, forgetting about his toys as he ran over to Cal, just to be scooped up in the millionaire's arms.

"Yes I am and just in time too. We're going to get to meet your brother or sister today!"

Jacob's eyes widened. "The stork is coming?"

"She's on her way," Cal chuckled.

For the past several hours, Cal kept himself and Jacob busy, by playing toy soldiers with the boy, fixing him dinner, and playing with him some more before reading him his bedtime story, where the boy fell asleep after once again asking about his mother. Once Jacob was asleep, Cal realized that again he was all alone and left to worry about Rose and how she was coming along. Sighing, he returned to the hallway and stood outside the door, letting his imagination run away with him.

What must Rose be going through right now? Why was it taking so long? Nothing had gone wrong had it? He had heard of so many times when giving birth had lead to complications...even death. Dear lord, not death. He could not raise these children alone! He shook his head and took a deep breath, pushing the bad thoughts away.

Rose was going to be fine. There would be no complications and she certainly wasn't going to die! What a preposterous idea! Cal could hear his father now, berating him for expecting the worse, when this was going to be one of the best days of his life! He loved Jacob, but this child was going to be his blood, his heir!

Finally, the door to his bedroom opened and out stepped Helena along with the doctor, each carrying a squirming bundle. Cal stared in shock, wondering why there were two bundles. Where did the other one come from?

"Twins! You have twins, a boy and a girl!" Helena proudly smiled, holding the baby out towards Cal for him to take.

Stunned, he accepted the small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He couldn't help but be fascinated at just how tiny the baby was. Tiny and helpless. "Twins? Uh...how is Rose?"

"Poor thing is exhausted and sleeping peacefully, now. She deserves it. Oh and you have the names, right?"

Cal nodded. He and Rose had discussed names a month ago and had settled on a name for a boy and a name for a girl. "A boy and a girl, you say?"

Helena simply nodded, feeling giddy. She had only expected one baby. Twins didn't normally run in the Hockley family, so two grand-babies was a treat. She couldn't wait to help Rose in raising them.

"Maxwell and Olivia Hockley. Proper names for the Hockley heir and heiress."

"Of course," Helena took the baby girl known as Olivia away from the doctor and held her up for Cal to see. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Cal smiled. He couldn't agree more. They were indeed beautiful. They deserved the best and he was going to do all that he could to give them just that.

…..

Rose woke up out of a heavy sleep, to find Cal sitting in the chair up against the far right wall, a baby in each arm. He was wide awake and from what Rose could hear, he was singing some kind of nursery rhyme that she had heard once before, but couldn't place. It was a scene that warmed her heart.

"Cal?" Her voice was rough and weak, but she pushed through anyway.

He looked up, startled. He hadn't expected her to wake up so soon. "Rose, darling. How do you feel? You had twins!"

"I know. I feel very sore...how are they?"

"Beautiful. They're beautiful and sleepy. It's been a big day for them."

"For all of us," Rose sighed, managing to push herself up into a sitting position. "Jacob?"

"Peacefully sleeping, love. I kept him distracted until his bedtime, promising him a new brother or sister by morning. Had no idea it'd be both."

"They are definitely a surprise," Rose smiled as Cal slipped Charlotte into her arms. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. You gave me both a son and a daughter. I feel truly and completely blessed. I promise you, I am going to be a better father than my own. You know I can be and I'm going to take care of all three of our children. You won't ever have to worry about being alone again. That's a promise."

Rose smiled, reaching out and taking Cal's hand. "I am going to hold you to that promise."

"Please do," Cal chuckled, leaning down to kiss her offered lips.

Watching Rose and their daughter as he cradled their son, Cal knew that his life had again changed for the better. This was his family, his kingdom. Jacob may not be his by blood, but he was his in spirit and the precious twins, they were proof that he could be a part of something good. The Caledon Hockley of the past was truly gone. In his place was a man that loved his wife and children more than anything and looked forward to making a life worth living with them by his side.

"I love you, sweet pea. You and our children. All three of them."

Rose smiled. That had been exactly what she had wanted to hear. She may have lost Jack, but she had found something else. Something that made it easy to keep that promise to him. Something that gave her love and security, with a man that she had never imagined finding it with before. Cal may have been horrible on Titanic, but the change in him was palpable. It was this Cal, that Rose loved. The harsher version of him was all but forgotten.


	20. Chapter 20

_October 10_ _th_ _1926_

The years had been kind to the Hockley's. Cal and Rose grew ever closer as they raised their children together. Rose juggled being a mother and the lady of the Hockley household seamlessly. Ruth came over every first of the month to see her grandchildren. Her relationship with Rose never was a very close one, but Rose did mourn her when she passed away in the Flu epidemic of 1919. Helena had also fallen victim to the flu in the same year. That had been a hard year for both Cal and Rose, but they got through it by leaning on each other.

After the flu epidemic, Rose and Cal continued to raise their children with love, compassion, and understanding.

The more Jacob grew, the more he looked like his biological father. It was when he was 13 years of age and really was another version of Jack, he even had a portfolio gifted to him by Cal, when Cal and Rose both sat down and revealed his true parentage and why he wasn't even considered to be a Hockley heir like the twins.

It had been a rainy day. Usually, the kids would be outside on the veranda, doing their homework or playing tennis, or golf. But today they returned from the prep school that Cal and Rose had enrolled them in, all three in a sour mood, with Jacob sporting a black eye. Betsy gasped in dismay at the sight of him, knowing that Mrs. Hockley was not going to be happy at the sight of her son.

"What happened to you, young master?" The maid stared. "Stay put. I shall put some ice on that..."

"Don't bother," Jacob grumbled, storming upstairs to his room and slamming the door, not even bothering to try to hide the tears in his eyes.

Stunned, the maid looked at the twins, not at all sure what had gone on while at school. "Do you know what happened to your brother?"

Maxwell shrugged, his dark eyes worried. "He wouldn't tell us. All we know is that there was a fight, but he won't say why. Is he trouble. Will mommy ground us again?"

"I am sure she won't. There are cookies and juice in the parlor if you are hungry. I will go inform your mother about your brother," Betsy kindly answered, ruffling the boy's dark curls before going in search of Rose, who was in the library, once again typing away at her new novel. Usually she didn't like to be interrupted when in middle of writing, but the maid knew that she'd want to be informed of her son.

Betsy stuck her head through the door of the library and cleared her throat loud enough so she could be heard over the sound of the typewriter that Rose was using. "Mrs. Rose. I am afraid that there is a situation that requires your attention. It is young Jacob."

Rose stopped typing with a frown and turned to the maid. "Jacob? What is wrong with him? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"He is in his room, Mrs. By the looks of him, he's been in a fight, but he won't say what happened."

Rose's frown deepened. Fighting was so unlike Jacob. He was a friendly, outgoing boy who made friends easily. Whatever could have caused a fight to breakout? "Where are Olivia and Maxwell?"

"They are in the parlor with the juice and cookies that you had set out for them," Betsy explained.

Rose took a deep breath, wondering what must have happened at school and why. Jacob wasn't one to get into fights. He must have been provoked somehow. "Betsy, will you make sure that Max and Olivia get started on their homework? I will tend to Jacob."

"Yes, Mrs," Betsy nodded, disappearing back out into the hall.

Rose got up and left the library, making her way to Jacob's closed door. She placed a hand against the warm wood and pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear some signs of distress from within, so she could judge just how upset he was. All was silent, which meant that Jacob was most likely holding it all inside. So like her. She remembered how she had held her own unhappiness inside, until it exploded out of her, sending her to the stern of Titanic. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"Jacob, darling! It's mother! May I come in?"

At first there was no answer. Just a heavy silence, then she heard footsteps approach and the door opened to a frowning Jacob, sporting a black eye. His blue eyes spoke of a deep unhappiness that broke her heart.

"Darling, what happened?" Rose gasped in shock.

"I got into a fight," was Jacob's rely as he went to sit on his bed and glare at the floor.

Rose entered and sat next to him. She stroked his soft hair, again reminded of Jack, who's hair was also soft as silk and beautifully blond. "Why? What happened? Fighting is so unlike you."

Jacob continued to look at the floor for just a few more seconds when he looked at his mother with angry tears in his eyes. "Carlton Pierce says that father isn't my father. He says that I'm not the Hockley heir! So I punched him...and he punched me back."

"Oh Jacob," Rose sighed, not knowing how to respond. She had talked this very thing over with Cal before they had registered Jacob in school. They had decided to talk Jacob's parentage with him when he was of age. Of course, the boy was nearing fourteen years old now. It was probably time, but still, Rose had hoped to put it off for just a little while longer. Jack was still a sensitive topic for her. He had been the love her life and her heart still grieved for him, every April. It was when Cal knew to leave her alone and even sent Jacob to her to comfort her. Now it had to be dredged up again. It was time to tell her son the truth about where he came from. "I wish you hadn't done that, Jacob."

"Well he made me mad. He made it sound like father wasn't my father! That it's some scandal that Max is being groomed to run the business and not me, when I don't even want to run the business anyway!" Jacob sniffed. "He just made me so mad!"

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed, really hating this. She felt like going to Carlton Pierce's mother and telling the nosy gossip to mind her own business and keep her family's name out of her mouth. But that wouldn't help the problem at that moment. "Jacob, fighting is never good. You can get hurt or can hurt someone else and we know that you don't want to do that. You know that our family is very prestigious, so people will gossip and speculate about us. The important thing is to rise above it and ignore whatever it is they're saying. It's not important."

"It's not that I want to be heir...it's just...they make it sound like father doesn't love me as much."

"Oh Jacob, that's not true! He loves you so much and he'll be very angry and hurt that this was said to you! Look, let's wait until your father comes home to discuss this further. We do have to tell you something, but we wanted to tell you together and when it's time...which obviously it is now. But for now, go join your sister and brother in some juice and cookies and get started on your homework. We'll continue this later tonight, when your father returns."

"Am I in trouble, mother?" Jacob frowned, scared that he was. His mother didn't seem angry, just sad. There was no telling how his father was going to react. The great Caledon Hockley could be very stern and harsh when he wanted to be, even though he never really showed the harsh side of his personality to his children, but that didn't mean that they weren't aware of it.

"No, darling. You are not in trouble. Now go get some juice and cookies before they're gone."

Rose watched her son leave the room, and then sighed with a heavy heart. She looked up at the ceiling, almost feeling lost and alone. "It's time, isn't it Jack? It's a shame that he never knew you. But I'll try to tell him what I can. Hopefully he'll understand."

There was no answer. There never was. She had stopped expecting one a long time ago, even though it sometimes felt good to address Jack's spirit. It made her feel not so alone. Like there was a guardian angel guiding her steps.

Sighing, she returned to the library, knowing that there was nothing more that she could do until Cal returned home.

...

Cal came home in a wary mood. It had been a day of meetings and phone calls and now he just wanted to come home with his family and relax and not have to worry about anything else. Unfortunately, that was not going to be case. Not just yet anyway.

When he walked through the door, he was surprised to find Rose there waiting to take his coat. Her smile was nervous and her posture was straight, showing that she was tense. Usually she was more relaxed than this. What was going on? Did something happen? He inwardly groaned, wondering what was going on now that needed his attention.

"I can tell that something is bothering you, sweet pea. May I ask what?"

Rose sighed, hating to dump this on him just when he got home, but the sooner this was dealt with, the better for all of them, especially Jacob.

"It's Jacob. He got into a fight."

Cal gave her a sharp look, surprise written on his face. "What? Are you sure it was Jacob?"

"He has the black eye to prove it, I'm afraid," Rose sighed, handing the flustered maid Cal's coat.

"Well, whatever for? I'm assuming that he has a good reason."

"It was about you. Some kids were taunting him about how he doesn't look like you and how you can't possibly be his real father and that's why he's not the Hockley heir..."

"Bloody hell," Cal cursed, resisting the urge to hit something. He should have known this would happen eventually and prepared the boy for it. Instead...he allowed Jacob to forget that he wasn't his real father. That he had come into his life when he was just four years old. He allowed Jacob to think of him as his father, because it was so much easier than having to compete with a ghost. Rose seemed to have agreed, because she hadn't corrected the boy either. They both seemed to have silently agreed that it was best to let Jacob think of Cal as his biological father. It had been a decision that he had never regretted...not until now at least, when the truth was finally rearing it's ugly head.

"Cal...he has no idea about Jack. I never told him...it's my fault because it was easier to let him forget. Plus I didn't want him missing a father that he would never know. I wanted him to grow up feeling complete and he did...I just never thought..."

Cal wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her close, gently stroking her hair. "Shh, sweetpea. Do not fret. I too had allowed him to forget. I didn't want to compete with Dawson where Jacob was concerned, so I allowed the boy to think of me as his real father. I knew it was wrong...that we'd have to tell him the truth eventually...I had just hoped that we would have a little more time."

"We don't have to tell him, I suppose..."

"We do. It's time. The boy is of age and he's old enough to know. It's important that he knows where he came from and why he looks so different."

"Do you think that he'll hate us for keeping the truth from him?"

"I don't know...but we can't keep it from any longer, or he will end up hating us when he does find out."

"So what do we do now?" Rose frowned, resting her head against his chest, feeling more calm now that he was there with his arms around her. More able to handle this task that seemed so impossible.

"We talk to him. Tell him the truth, but let him know that it changes nothing. I am still his father and I love him just as much as Max and Olivia. He may not be my blood, but he's still my son. Nothing that anyone outside this family says is going to change that."

"I feel so wretched. When he was born, I wanted him to know everything there was to know about Jack. I wanted him to know that he was his father...then you came and changed and then I saw how close you two were and I know how much having a dead father hurts and I wanted to spare him that..."

"I'm sorry sweetpea," Cal kissed the top of her head.

"It was wrong for me to try that. It wasn't fair to him, to Jack, and most of all to you. But we have to tell the truth now. Hopefully, he'll be able to accept it and know that it changes nothing."

"He's a smart kid. I am sure that he'll be okay in the long run. Just as long as he knows that he still has us and that will never change."

...

Cal and Rose found Jacob in his room stretched out on his bed, reading his history book for school the next day. Rose gently knocked on the door to get his attention. Jacob looked towards the door and sighed, sitting up when he saw Cal there. It was time for that talk his mother had promised.

"I heard that you got into a fight today," Cal walked over, along with Rose. He took a seat on Jacob's left, while Rose took the right. Both of them fought to hide the nerves that they were feeling. There really was no telling how Jacob was going to take the news.

"Yeah. It was Carlton Pierce. He was provoking me, father. Saying all kind of absurd things," Jacob studied his father's face, trying to judge if he was in trouble or not. "I know that it was unbecoming of a Hockley...but he had just made me so mad..."

"I understand. Your mother told me what was said. He was out of line and inappropriate and his parents will be hearing from me first thing tomorrow. But for now, your mother and I need to talk to you. There's something that we have been waiting for the right time to tell you...and apparently that time is now," Cal nodded, meeting Rose's eyes before returning his attention to Jacob.

Jacob frowned, not liking how grim his father looked. He looked at his mother and noticed that she wore the same expression as well. In fact, she seemed to have tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Jacob...I'm afraid that your mother and I...well it's not that we have been dishonest with you. We just...allowed you to forget. We thought it'd be easier for you...no I'll take that back. It was easier for me. I didn't have to compete with him for you love as long as you never knew about him. I was once again selfish. Some habits die hard I suppose," Cal sighed, admitting to himself that he hadn't wanted to compete with Dawson for the boy's affection. He shouldn't have had to. Dawson was dead. He couldn't be the father that Jacob needed, so why should he be compared to a ghost?

"You weren't the only one selfish, Cal. It's never easy to talk about...that time and talking about him would have meant going back to that time," Rose reached over and took Cal's hand, willing to share the blame. She couldn't let him carry all of it.

"What are you two talking about?" Jacob's frown deepened, confused now more than he had ever been.

Cal and Rose looked at each other one last time, gathering the strength needed to tell the truth from each other. Then Cal was up, pacing the floor, trying to gather the right words to say as Rose sat by her son, her hand on his shoulder, trying to tell herself that Jacob was so much like Jack, he'd listen and he would understand. Just like Jack had understood, when she had explained why she had tried to jump off the back of the ship that night they had met. A night that felt a million years ago now.

"First off, I want you to know that you are my son. Nothing will ever change that, I don't care what anyone has to say. You may not be my heir, but you are my son. I raised you, protected you, and loved you more than anything. It was your love that made me the man I am now. You showed me how to be gentle and loving and a protector. How to be a father," Cal stopped pacing and turned to face the boy that he loved like his own. "Pierce is right though. You are not my blood. You are my son in all ways that matters, except for that."

"What? I'm adopted?"

"No! I mean, you are adopted by me, but your mother is your real mother. She carried you for nine months, gave birth to you, loved and protected you...sacrificed for you. It's just me that doesn't have the honor of being the man that helped create you is all. I suppose I don't deserve that honor, not with how much of a bastard I was."

Jacob frowned. So his father wasn't his blood father? Well then who was and why was he raised thinking that Caledon Hockley was his father? He turned to his mother, needing, wanting the truth. "If he's not my biological father, who is? Where is he? Why didn't he want us anymore? Why didn't he want me?"

The tears in his mother's eyes made him feel bad for demanding the answers he wanted, but he had to know. "Mother, I'm sorry. But I need to know the truth."

"It's a long story, Jacob. It doesn't show your father here in a good light and it may not show even me in a good light. But let me assure you of one thing. Your biological father...it wasn't that he wanted to leave us. In fact, he didn't even know about you. He...he died long before you were born. He gave his life to save mine and yours. But if he had lived, he wouldn't have left your side. He would have loved you just as much as your father Cal here does. I never meant for you not to know of him...it was just easier for you to grow up not missing him...but now I know that was probably a big mistake."

"He died? Who was he? What happened? How did we come to be here?"

Cal came back to sit by Jacob's side and reached behind him to take Rose's hand, knowing that the story that they had to tell was going to be a hard one, for both of them. Titanic seemed so long ago now. They had both been different people back then. Jacob probably wouldn't have recognized them.

"I assume that you have covered the Titanic disaster in your history class already," Cal cleared his throat, steeling himself for the coming conversation.

"Yeah. We had just gotten through covering it."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath, ready for the toll that this conversation was going to take on her. "Well, love. Cal, myself, your real father...we were all on Titanic."

"What?"

"It is true. Your mother and I were engaged to be married...and your mother detested me...for good reason," Cal chuckled. "I was indeed anunimaginable bastard at the time...trying to please my father and be someone I wasn't. It ended up losing me your mother for a good long time."

"And that is where I met your biological father, Jack Dawson. He was a wandering artist. He was poor, but he was also beautiful and kind. You look so much like him...almost a mirror image really. Anyway, he was heading back home to American. He and his friend had won tickets onboard Titanic in a game of poker..."

"I'm kind of lost here..."

Rose nodded and looked at Cal, gripping his hand tightly. "Okay. I'll start from the beginning. It's been nearly fifteen years...to most, Titanic was a ship of dreams...but to me it was a slave ship...taking back to America in chains..."

What felt like hours later, Cal and Rose were finished recounting their time on Titanic, Rose's life afterwards, living four years on her own, with only baby Jacob as company, and her flight back to the life she had left behind in hopes of gaining help in fighting for custody of the only part she had left of the man she loved.

"You gave up your freedom, for me?" Jacob looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. You were my baby, the only reason I had for getting up in the morning. I wasn't about to let those people take you away. It all worked out in the end. Somehow, you changed Cal. You showed him that the world wouldn't come ot an end if he let down those walls and be the man he really was. It's because of you that he's become the man I fell in love with and a wonderful father to you and your siblings."

"And my biological father...this Jack...he left me a house?"

Rose simply nodded. "We haven't been there, but it's waiting for you whenever you want to go there. Maybe you can find out something about Jack there. You look so much like him and you have his kindness and his talent and joy. He would have been so proud of you if he had lived..."

"Wait...is that why every April you stay in your room and cry and father tells me to come sit with you? You're grieving him, aren't you?"

Rose simply nodded. Since she had married Cal, every April 14th and 15th, she found herself mourning Jack. She loved Cal, she did, but Jack had been the love of her life and he deserved the few days that she took out of the year to remember and mourn him, with his son by her side, even though he had no idea why she needed him. "I should have told you one of those times...but...I couldn't. It's still so hard to talk about Titanic...about Jack..."

"Just know that, you may be Dawson's blood, but you are my son. That is all that matters," Cal gently stroked Jacob's blond hair, hoping that the boy digested the truth well and that it would no longer be an issue for his family, because he loved Jacob. He'd die if the past was the reason why he lost him.

Looking at his parents, Jacob did feel a sadness, but he also felt happy as well. He may not know the man that had concieved him. He may just be a name or a doppelganger to him, but he did have a flesh and blood father that loved him, despite where he came from and he was grateful for that. As for his mother...for now on, every April, he was going to make sure that she didn't grieve alone for the man she had once loved. This coming April, now that he knew the full story, he'll grieve with her for a father that he had never met, but whose gift he posessed.

That day, Jacob realized that his life was a lot richer than he had already thought it was.

...

Life went on for the Hockley family. The revelation of Jacob's parentage did not change much of anything. He only ever brought up the subject of his real father on those April evenings, when he would join his mother as she observed the anniversary of Titanic's sinking. Only then did he question her about Jack. Which was fine by both Cal and Rose. In a way,they felt like that was the time he could be closest to the man that helped create him, that had left him a legacy of his own.

It was on a April morning when Cal came upon Rose and Jacob, both sitting in the parlor on the couch, sound asleep. Watching them, he felt a great swell of love. This was where it all started, his family. Watching over them, he knew that as long as he was able to provide for them and keep a roof over their heads, they would be just fine.

 _ **(A/N: That's the end of this story. I wanted one more thing to happen, but I couldn't figure out how to make a decent chapter out of it, plus the story leaves off on a nice Cal/Rose note here and keeps the story as a stand alone, despite the fact that I have a sequel in mind. The sequel won't be Cal/Rose though. I thought of a twist that could be a story on it's own as well. I'd also like to say thank you to all the reviews, follows, and favs that this story has received. I really appreciate it:) I hope that you continue enjoy my work and will join me for the sequel:) )**_


End file.
